Ganarte no es suficiente!
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: Miku es una chica que ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida pasada, hoy por hoy ya no es la misma de antes y eso la hará ser una rival de temer. En su nueva etapa de vida todo iba viento en popa con la oportunidad de que mejore aun más, pero una pelirosa se atravesara en su camino con la clara intensión de quitarle esa oportunidad. Quieres saber que sucederá? pues aimate a leer!
1. 1er round

Nueva historia, con una diferencia notable a las demás escritas anteriormente por mi. Pero como siempre el Negitoro es lo principal y el lemon vendrá, eso se los aseguro xD.

Esta nueva historia esta inspirada en la canción "Akatsuki Arrival - Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku", iba a ser un oneshot hasta que una amiga salvaje aparece y me dijo que tenía demasiado potencial como para dejarla solo como oneshot, asi que ya saben se viene para largo xD.

Saludos a todos quienes me leen, siguen se agradece mucho que lo hagan n_n ... espero no defraudarlos y bien saben que sus reviews son los que me hacen seguir escribiendo y haber regresado *-*

sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo!

* * *

_**GANARTE NO ES SUFICIENTE!**_

_**1er Round!**_

La emoción inundaba por completo mi cuerpo, escuchar a toda esa multitud ovacionando tu nombre... esperando lo mejor de ti... Un gran espectáculo... Y eso es precisamente lo que les brindaría, como todas las semanas desde hace casi 6 meses... era emocionante cada vez que subía, las luces se posan sobre mí para que nadie se pierda ningún movimiento...

- Miku déjate de fantasear, ya tienes que salir así que ponte tu bata y vamos - me dijo mi mejor amiga y siempre compañera Gumi Megpoid, una chica lindísima de pelo y ojos verdes, un pelín mas alta que yo e igual de hiperactiva. Bueno hoy en día nos parecemos muchísimo, cuando recién nos conocimos no era así, todo era muy diferente, yo era muy diferente, pero bueno eso ya paso y no es bueno recordar ciertas cosas. Tal como Gumi me dijo, me puse mi bata y salí de mi camerino, camine por el pasillo en compañia de ella quien solo me daba porras - amiga recuerda que tu eres la mejor de todas, por nada del mundo decaigas de animo, siempre fuerte!... Amiga! Ambas estiramos una mano frente a nosotras con absoluta pasión desbordante de energía, fuego en nuestros ojos, era el momento, el puño de ella junto al mío, nos miramos con determinación... POR EL PODER DE LA ZANAHORIA! grito...

- POR EL PODER DEL PUERRO! - grite...

- PORQUE JUNTOS HACEN UNA RIQUISIMA ENSALADA! CON LIMOOOOOON! - gritamos ambas dandonos animo...

- jajajajajjaaja - estallamos de la risa - definitivamente jajajaja... este es.. Jajaja... El grito mas tonto que se nos ha ocurrido... Jajaja...

- sabes lo peor? - me pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas - que pensamos improvisadamente la misma estupidez jajaja...

- tienes razón - afirme con la cabeza, retomamos nuestro camino - oye y Kaito?

- tu novio? Anda por ahí tu sabes que ese no se pierde ni un show tuyo - me decia Gumi, aunque siempre que hablaba de Kaito yo sentía que había un ligero tono de desagrado, algún día le preguntaré aunque creo que se que es - le gusta sacar provecho.

- amigaaaa - le reproche - necesito buena vibra recuerdas? Le sonrei haciendo una tonta mueca con la cara.

- ok tienes razón - llegamos al acceso principal, posó sus manos en mis hombros, me miro fijamente - pase lo que pase tu eres la mejor! Ella misma me volteo y empujo por aquella enorme puerta.

Señoras y señores! Tengo el gusto y placer de presentarles esta noche a una gran estrella naciente de nuestro espectáculo... Era el presentador haciendo gala de su mejor voz para

presentarme ante el hermoso publico que llenaba el recinto "que gusto jiji" sonrei para mi misma mientras me ponía la capucha de mi bata de igual color turquesa que mi cabello, tenia unos pequeños toques en rosa, se veía bien bonita...

- nacida en esta misma ciudad - el hombre tomo aire, "ya es hora" me dije di unos pequeños brincos de emoción - con una estatura de 1'56, un peso de apenas 60 kilos de pura hermosa fibra muscular y ningún encuentro perdido ni empatado... HAAAATSUNEEEEE "PUERRITOS PAWA" MIKUUUU!. Escuche eso y un gran foco se puso sobre mi, toda la gente me buscaba con la mirada mientras yo caminaba entuciasta dando pequeños brincos y saludando a todos. Siempre me recibían con muchos aplausos, mas que mal en poco tiempo me había convertido en una de las mejores luchadoras de MMA de todo Japón en mi categoría. Tenia inspiración de sobra para serlo. Subi a la arena y recibí la ovación del publico, todo mi staff se quedo en su sector preparando todo.

- y sin preámbulos les presento a la retadora con 1'70 de estatura, 75 kilos de pura fibra, la oriunda de Okinawa YUUUUKIINO "STORM" SORAAAA! - término de presentar a una gigantesca chica que llego a la arena, de verdad era alta, se acerco a mi con sus brazos en alto saludando al publico y yo solo la mire tranquilamente hacía arriba. Creo que cuando sensei me dijo que las peleas ahora iban a ser mas desafiantes... Tenia razón. En fin que se le va a hacer, no? - chicas a sus esquinas. Cada una camino a su sector. Me saque la bata, me puse el protector de dientes, me aseguraron bien los guantes.

- Miku llevala al suelo, dale solo con llaves que es uno de tus fuertes no te arriesgues a pelear de puño a puño con ella - mi sensei me daba las ultimas instrucciones y yo como buena gakusei le haría caso. Sonó la campana y me fui al centro - DALE CON TODO PUERRITOS!. Fue el ultimo grito de sensei. Mi adrenalina estaba a full, el arbitro dio las reglas, chocamos guantes, pose de pelea y suena la campana. De inmediato mi rival dio claras luces del porque su apodo ataques fuertes y rápidos, gracias a kami y mi fuerte entrenamiento me pude salvar de varios golpes que me hubieran fastidiado la pelea...

- oye deja de huir y pelea de una vez niñita de papi! - me grito la muy condenada, me moleste - ya veras cuando dejes de correr!. Me lanzo un fuerte puñetazo que alcanzó a rozar mi hombro, a pesar de ser un roce dolió mucho, pero la dejo en una pose que me favoreció. Aproveche su propio impulso y con el uso de una bien elejida técnica de kung-fu logre llevarla al piso.

- ya veo la niñita sabe jugar - me seguía provocando mientras lograba safarse una y otra vez de mis agarres. En un desliz de su defensa logre ponerle un justo puñete en su linda sonrisa socarrona "vamos! Ahora es cuando" me di ánimos. Esos segundos de aturdimiento fueron

suficientes para lograr la técnica de ninjutsu que llevaba días practicando. Palanca al hombro, codo y muñeca.

- besa el piso confianzuda! - le dije entre dientes sosteniendo fuerte la llave para lograr su rendición y así ganar buenos puntos. La chica es dura, me costo al menos 2 minutos para que palmeara el piso dandome los puntos y de paso deje bien delicado su brazo, eso me será de ayuda.

La pelea continuó, ya estábamos en el ultimo minuto y no había podido llevarla al suelo, ella ya sabia que esa era mi intención así que mantenía la distancia prudente, pero eso no quitaba que me diera buenos golpes. Aunque yo no me quedaba atrás, mas de alguno había acertado, pero no me servirían de mucho así que tome una decisión, ganaría a cualquier costo! Solo quedaban pocos segundos y ella se vino con todo tipo de combinaciones de puños. Me arriesgue, tome un fuerte impulso y me lance al piso para hacerle una tijera con mis piernas en sus rodillas. Funcionó, pero fue un fuerte golpe en mi cadera. La chica perdió el equilibrio y se fue de boca a la lona, cuando cayó enrrolle sus piernas para terminar la llave y sino la campana. Nos separamos y como pudimos nos pusimos de pie. Los jueces definieron unos instantes y entregaron el resultado. Mi equipo ya estaba conmigo, yo ya tenia una camiseta puesta ahora con el logo de la escuela de mma y una gorra igual, me secaba la cara...

- después de definir los jueces han decidido que después de tan genial muestra de habilidades dada por ambas luchadoras - anunciaba el arbitro que se puso en medio de ambas - la ganadora es... máximo nerviosismo en mi... HATSUNE "PUERRITOS PAWA" MIKUUUU!

Salte de felicidad! Era mi primera pelea a ese nivel, con chicas de pesos mayores y a nivel nacional. Me había costado mucho pero gane! Gumi subió corriendo y se abalanzó contra mi a abrazarme. No me dolió gracias a que mi adrenalina aun estaba muy alta por la emoción de la pelea. Celebramos unos momentos en la arena y luego me fui a los camarines. Justo ahí, parado a un lado de la puerta estaba Kaito esperándome, Gumi hizo un gesto de desagrado...

- amor que alegría que hayas ganado - me decía al momento de abrazarme y darme un corto beso en los labios.

- y porque si estás tan feliz no se te nota? - pregunte ya que me extraño esa diferencia notable en su actuar. Lo mire extrañada con una ceja alzada y cruzada de brazos.

- claro que estoy feliz con tu triunfo amor, como no estarlo? - decía sin mas haciéndose el desentendido.

- claro que estas feliz - dijo con ironía Gumi, yo solo los quede observando extrañada - tus números hoy están en rojo, hagamos fiesta!

- que pasa aquí? - pregunte mirando a ambos exigiendo una explicación - hablen de una vez.

- bueno, tu perfecto noviecito aposto en tu contra y perdió el muy idiota - termino al fin de soltar Gumi, abro los ojos de par en par y medio abro mis labios. Kaito comenzó a sudar frio.

- veras Miku... No es lo que crees... Es solo que... Veras... - intentaba explicarme. En ese momento toda mi felicidad por mi triunfo se fue al caño. Mis manos se fueron a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mi flequillo tapo mis ojos y simplemente entre al camerino - amor espera! Escuche decir a Kaito antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Adentro estaba mi sensei esperandome con una gran sonrisa...

- Miku tengo una noticia que te asesinara todas tus penas - el no era la persona mas normal del mundo. Como sensei en los entrenamientos era en exceso estricto, pero fuera de ello era de lo mas livianito y simpático de carácter. Además con el tiempo me había aprendido a conocer y también conocer a Kaito.

- sensei no ando de humor de verdad - me intente excusar.

- Miku da igual lo que haya pasado con Kaito, la relación de ustedes hace tiempo que murió - me decía con toda honestidad y soltura - yo no se porque aun sigues atada a ese tipo, es un chupa sangre.

- claro como yo soy millonaria - ironice sin ganas la verdad.

- no, pero el apuesta y gana gracias a ti y sin siquiera pagar entrada - termino de decir - pero insisto eso no importa ahí tu si quieres seguir con ese mal hijo del zancudo draculon. Reí un poco ante el comentario imaginando a Kaito como el zancudo draculon. La noticia que te tengo es increíble!

- que paso? - ya me entro la intriga.

- la próxima semana tendrás una pelea con una chica que viene del extranjero y que esta dentro del ranking internacional, eso quiere decir que será una pelea oficial internacional y te dara los créditos que necesitas para obtener los auspiciantes que faltan, dime que eso ni es genial?!

Me lance sobre mi sensei de la emoción. Esto era IN-CRE-I-BLE! Supremo!... Una pelea de nivel internacional y con posibles opciones de auspiciadores. Era por lejos lo mejor que me podría pasar y me estaba pasando justo ahora! A la mierda Kaito! Yo quiero ganar esa pelea!

- y sabes con quien será? - pregunte ya luego de mi momento de absoluta euforia.

- no tengo idea, se que es una muy buena luchadora pero nada mas - decía mientras se frotaba el mentón con los dedos haciendo memoria - ah si, es novata igual que tú, por eso dicen que será una pelea muy llamativa... La llaman el choque de las promesas.

- sou... - me lamente, tenia curiosidad. Bueno yo era una curiosa empedernida jeje.

- yo se quien es - dijo uno de los ayudantes de sensei - su nombre es Luka Megurine, es japonesa pero ha vivido por muchos años en Inglaterra por eso tiene ambas nacionalidades y se considera como pelea internacional. Le dicen "ojos de iceberg", su equipo solo consta de su entrenador y nadie mas. Dicen que es por su actitud que no acepta a nadie cerca. No tiene una especialidad marcada, al igual que tu, pero si dicen que tiene un buen uso de técnicas ninjas. Mide 1'62 y pesa 65 kilos tiene 22 años... mmm... Que mas?... Ah si le dicen el ángel infernal. Sensei y yo estábamos shockeados de tanta información.

- de donde sacaste todo eso? - pregunto sensei.

- internet - respondió con la mayor sinceridad - y se que es ella por los blogs donde se comentan las peleas y próximas peleas.

- aaaaahhh - expresamos con sensei, pero tuve una curiosidad personal así que hable - porque eso de ángel infernal? Tan fea es?

- eeto... Al contrario, por eso le dicen así - saco su Tablet y se me acerco para mostrarme - es ella, la pelirosa. La vi y quede fría. Era una chica preciosa, una divina belleza, pelo largo rosa, test clara, físico desarrollado. Por inercia lleve mis manos a mis pechos, mi moral se fue a piso. En la fotografía estaba en una pose de batalla básica, pero su rostro era serio, miraba a su rival como si quisiera predecir sus movimientos.

- ahora veo, su mirada da miedo - dije sin mas, total estaba con gente de confianza - pero igual le ganare. Infle el pecho con toda confianza en señal de una victoria segura.

- esta semana entrenaremos el doble - sentencio sensei terminando de asesinar mi moral y aprovechando de matar mi ego - no podemos confiarnos cuando hay tanto en juego. Ya sabes mañana sales de clases y te vas al dojo.

- hai sensei - hice una pequeña reverencia a modo de respeto pero con una tremenda depresión en mi interior.

Ya luego de eso sensei y su ayudante/informante se retiraron, yo tome una ducha, me puse ropa muy cómoda o sea un deportivo completo y zapatillas. Salí del recinto y me junte afuera de este con Gumi que me esperaba en el auto. Si mi amiga tiene auto, uno muy bonito por lo demás, así que es ella la encargada de llevarme a mi casa. El viaje fue tranquilo, ningún contratiempo, la verdad me fui durmiendo jeje. Al llegar a mi casa mi madre me esperaba con un rico plato de ramen de res con mucho mucho mucho puerro, así que yo estaba en el paraíso mismo y para terminar una heladisima lata de coca-cola. Después de tan rica cena me fui a dormir, lo necesitaba, mas que mal la pelea fue difícil y la decepción final también... "creo que debería pensar mejor las cosas... " suspiré... "esa pelea será mía".

* * *

Paso la semana a punta de duro entrenamiento, pero sensei no quiso enseñarme nada nuevo, me dijo que lo ideal era reforzar y mejorar lo que ya sabia así mi cuerpo reaccionaria de mejor manera ante cualquier ataque o defensa. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa a más no dar, solo quería subir y romperle la cara para demostrarle a todos que soy la mejor novata.

Faltaba 1 hora para que comenzara la pelea así que me puse un poleron y salí al pasillo a moverme, helaba un poco por ende si mi cuerpo estaba frio no seria bueno y los golpes dolerian mas. Durante mi trote sin querer pase a golpear a alguien por andar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo...

- ten mas cuidado - me dijo una femenina voz seca. Me voltee para pedir disculpas.

- disculp... - que rayos! A quien había pasado a llevar era nada más ni nada menos que mi rival de esa noche - Luka?

- si, tu quien eres? - me pregunto con el mismo tono frio desinteresado que había tenido hace unos instantes... ... ... Espera un momento, no sabe quien soy?!. Esto es ofensivo, yo se casi todo de ella y ella ni mi nombre?

- soy Miku Hatsune, tu rival de hoy - dije con todo mi orgullo puesto en esa respuesta, mi postura derecha y firme, cabeza en alto.

- ah... nos vemos mas tarde - dijo eso en el mismo tono desinteresado, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Ok, de acuerdo oficialmente mi orgullo y ego acaban de tomar un avión a muy muy lejano. Suspiré y seguí mi trote pero esta vez molesta. Como era posible que no supiera quien soy? No sabe con quien peleara hoy? No sabe que soy una buena luchadora? Esa Megurine me las pagara, después de hoy jamás se olvidara de quien soy! Levante el puño y mi mirada era de total determinación.

Todo estaba listo, el anunciante nos había presentado, ambas estábamos frente a frente, chocamos guantes y sonó la campana...

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Luka abalanzarse sobre mi, me tomo por la cintura poniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo en el empuje. Nos fuimos al suelo, Luka sobre mi. Alcanse a reaccionar antes de que su llave concluyera, me safe de suerte. Me tenia atrapada entre sus

piernas posando todo su escultural cuerpo en mi vientre... ... "escultural cuerpo?... Que rayos estoy pensando?!" sacudí mi cabeza y me concentre en sacarmela de encima. Con toda mi fuerza logre girar mi cuerpo y logre mi objetivo, pero la muy bestia se aferro con sus piernas a mi, pero yo estaba encima y lo aprovecharía. Comencé a dar puñetazos con toda mi fuerza, pero ella tenia al parecer la misma determinación que yo. Bloqueo con sus antebrazos y manos todos mis golpes, ninguno logro llegar a dañar ese divino rostro... ... ... Ok definitivo aquí algo anda mal pero ahora no es momento de analizarlo...

- argh! - esto me pasa por pensar lo que no debo, me acertó un fuerte golpe en la clavícula con mano abierta mandandome lejos - ya veras! Pateare tu lindo trasero! Le grite al momento de ponerme en pie y ver que se acercaba nuevamente corriendo con el puño listo para plantarmelo.

- gracias por lo de 'lindo trasero' - me dijo al estar ya frente a mi dandome de puñetazos en el cuerpo, sus palabras lograron que mi defensa fallara en 2 ocasiones siendo aprovechadas por ella para acertar en mi costado y mejilla. Pero yo no me quede atrás y acerté unos cuantos también, muy bien pegados en el mentón y estomago. Nos mantuvimos a punta de patadas y combos hasta que sonó la campana, nos separaron, nuestras miradas eran de odio.

- vaya si que es buena esa Megurine jaja - decia sensei para relajarme un poco - Miku si quieres ganar debes llevarla a punto de rendición, no golpearla a lo loco, así no obtendrás buena puntuación.

- pero eso intento - me defendi, se me estaba haciendo difícil. Sono La campaña y regrese donde ella.

Segundo round...

Nos fuimos al centro mirandonos directo a los ojos, ambas analizando a la otra. No espere mas y me arriesgue lanzando un juego de patadas las cuales bloqueo con facilidad pero JA! Eso era solo una distracción ya que al bloquear la ultima me hice la atacada y caí, pero apenas toque el suelo le golpee la rodilla haciéndola caer. Apenas estuvo en el suelo pude tomar uno de sus pies y logre una de mis mejores técnicas de sumisión "eres mía preciosa!". Apreté mis piernas lo mas fuerte que pude, mientras que mis manos y brazos giraban su pie en contrario para producir el mayor dolor posible y que pronto se rindiera.

- no... te... daré... en el... krgg... gusto... - me decia mientras apretaba sus dientes en señal de todo el dolor que estaba soportando, aun así intentaba zafarse - ya... veras... cuando me... suelte... lindura...

- ni en tus mejores sueños te soltare preciosa - le respondí apretando con mas fuerza. El arbitro se acerco a ella para hablarle, ella solo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, no se rendiria. Apreté mas y escuche su quejido de dolor, en mis manos senti como su pie no aguantaba mas tensión, pero si no se rendia no me haría responsable. En un momento senti que dejo de presionar "se va a rendir!" pensé. Por apresurada me equivoque. Fue cosa de un instante en que, no sé cómo pero se movio muy bruscamente y se zafo de mi agarre, e intento ponerse de pie pero no pudo apoyarlo "que bien! Tengo ventaja", aun así se levanto apoyada en la reja.

- esta me la pagas muñeca! - me dijo en un tono de enojo y seguridad.

- ok, entonces ven y cobrame! - le respondí con igual seguridad

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y haré todo lo posible, dentro de mi tiempo, para subir pronto el próximo capitulo... espero sus reviews como siempre que son geniales *w*... No lo quise hacer tan largo para actualizar pronto jejejeje... u_uU gomen...

nos vemos y sigan visitando la página de facebook "MLukaxHMiku"


	2. 2do round

Hola de nuevo!

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! espero que les guste este segundo capítulo y sigan la historia que cada vez se pondrá mejor *-*

**Kenni de Tenoh**: gracias por tus buenos deseos, y que genial que te haya gustado la trama de luchadoras :) ... la tome porque nadie la había ocupado jejeje... ademas si es divertido imaginar a Luka y Miku peleando bestialmente jejejeje... espero te guste este segundo capítulo :)

**Seven Minds**: Holas! pues aquí te traigo el segundo capítulo, no he podido avanzar como quisiera por temas del team Vocaloid y porque mi cabeza se ha empeñado en dolerme muy seguido =w= ... pero uds me dan energía de seguir escribiendo :3

**Alex Kacr**: intentare seguir sorprendiendo al gremio gratamente... y como ya sabes esta historia será algo diferente a las otras que he escrito :3

**ReikenNight**: espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo y que los siguientes también, daré mi mejor esfuerzo porque así sea n_n

**Tohsaka12**: esta inspirada en la canción por la rivalidad, pero hasta ahora no puedo revelar el final jojojojo... chan chan chan!

**Impifer**: Miku tiene potencial de luchadora, con ese caracter de princesita mimada tiene furia de sobra jajajaja... bueno al menos para este loco y bien desfazado escritor jejejeje.

**Floor**: bueno bueno lo sigo lo sigo jejejejeje... espero te guste.

**Akuma White**: espero traerte al mal mundillo del yuri lemon negitoro muajajajajajaa...

ya sin más que decir, a leer!

* * *

_**GANARTE NO ES SUFICIENTE!**_

_**2do round!**_

- ok, entonces ven y cobrame! - le respondí con igual seguridad, mala idea decirle eso. La muy bestia se lanzo contra mi apoyando su pie dañado para alcanzar a cubrir la distancia, la esquive, pero al parecer esa era la intención ya que en el esquive ella logro tomar mi brazo y llevarme al piso. Quede muy mal posicionada, ella tenia tomada mi muñeca doblandola contrariamente, sus piernas rodeaban mi brazo presionando mi codo y finalmente su pie daba contra mi tráquea impidiéndome respirar. Juro que no había peor sensación que esto, el dolor era tremendo y no podía llenar mis pulmones con el tan bendito aire que necesitaba para hacerme de fuerza y soltarme. Estuvimos un buen rato asi hasta que el árbitro se acerco a mi…

- esta bien? – me pregunto para saber si seguía conciente, yo levante mi mano y la mantuve ahí en señal de que si estaba consiente. Lo malo es que si llegaba a caer y tocar la lona seria el fin de la pelea y la Megurine ganaría por dejarme inconciente.

- caeras ojitos de cielo – me dijo y mi cara se puso entre morada por la falta de aire y roja por el comentario. Que le pasa a esta chica?! Rayos no puedo soltarme!. Segui forcejeando pero aun asi no podía sacar el agarre que tenia, asi que me concentre en mantenerme firme y no perder la lucides hasta que sonara la bendita campana. No alcanzo a pasar mucho cuando la muy bestia se puso a apretar aun mas fuerte el agarre haciendo mas difícil el mantenerme conciente y concentrada – no tienes ni idea… apretó mas… lo importante que es para mi ganar hoy…

- pues… tu… tampoco… - respondi como pude entre todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, ella es muy fuerte y se nota que su determinación a ganar es igual que la mia. Sere una maldita masoquista, pero me gusta esta pelea. Ya estaba a poco de perder mi conciencia y al fin! Son la tan bendita campana, pero la bruta esta no me solto! Tuvo que venir el árbitro a separarnos, que bien se sintió que el oxigeno volviera a mis pulmones, fue una gigante bocanada de aire la que tome justo cuando saco su pie de mi traquea. Nos pusimos de pie y vi claramente como no lo podía apoyar bien, eso era bueno para mi iba a tener una clara ventaja. Estabamos en el entre tiempo cuando el arbitro llamo a los sensei de ambas y hablo unos minutos con ellos y el jurado. Yo miraba curiosa lo que sucedia, pero de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo miraba a la pelirosa que se vendaba el tobillo con una expresión seria y de vez en cuando hacia muecas de dolor. Por mi parte el ayudante de sensei me estaba vendando la muñeca y si dolia, la muy animal me habia dañado mucho y eso me la pagaría.

- Miku te tengo una mala noticia – me decía sensei al regresar, yo le puse atención y el continuo – hubo un serio problema en la federación asi que solo les quedara 1 round mas y esto fue porque el sensei de Megurine asi lo pidió, sino la pelea se hubiera terminado ahora.

- ya veo – respondi algo sorprendida – hubiera ganado yo?

- no, era empate – respondió sensei – y él dijo que su peleadora no aceptaría un empate asi que minimo 1 round mas para definir, asi que no se como pero esto te ha favorecido, ella tiene el tobillo muy lastimado asi que entra ahí, como sea la llevas a piso y ahí la retienes… aunque sea viólatela pero que no te gane!

- SENSEI! – le reproche el haberme dicho eso, como se le ocurre que yo le haría algo asi? – tengo novio se acuerda?!

- bah! Ese adorno que andas trayendo solo a tus peleas? – me hablo desganado, pero su semblante cambio a serio – Miku te conozco mejor que nadie y se por las cosas que has pasado, como tu sensei lo único que puedo decirte es que dejes de tener miedo y vivas la vida a concho, juegatela por tus sueños, por lo que amas y por quien te ame de verdad pequeña puerritos… vamos ahora a ganar esa pelea!

- claro que si sensei! – grite con renovada energía y mis ojos brillando, me voltee y vi a la Megurine caminar con dificultad hasta el centro del ring. Ambas nos miramos con determinación de darlo todo en esos últimos 3 minutos y asi fue. La campana sonó, ataque con puños y patadas para desequilibrarla, pero no lo logre, ella se mantuvo muy firme donde estaba bloqueando todo con cuanto yo la golpeaba. Mi furia crecía y al fin logre asestar un fuerte golpe en su lateral derecho haciendo que se ladeara y aproveche mi segundo de ventaja para botarla. Luchamos por un buen rato para dominar la situación pero ella logro posicionarse sobre mi apretando muy fuerte sus piernas en mi cintura, comenzó a darme fuertes golpes con los puños y codos, logre bloquear pero mas de uno me llego en la mejilla. No se como pero logre zafarme un poco y nuestra lucha regreso para terminar en una extraña llave donde ambas hacíamos mucha fuerza y nos dañabamos al mismo tiempo – ya te dije que no perderé Megurine!

- yo tampoco puedo perder Hatsune! – me respondió con furia – por nada del mundo puedo perder!

- oh vamos! Tienes todo lo que una chica quisiera tener, que mas da?! – le hable entre quejidos aguantando de dolor. Era la conversación mas estúpida de la vida en medio de una pelea, pareciera que yo quería que se rindiera, pero no era asi, quería seguir peleando con ella pasara lo que pasara.

- JA! Si claro – no se si se quejo o fue una burla.

- claro que si, eres guapa a mas no poder, tienes un cuerpo de envidia y un rostro de angel, que mas quisiera una chica? – le debati… COMO SE ME OCURRIO DECIR ESO?! MALDICION! COMO LE DIGO QUE TIENE UN ROSTRO DE ANGEL Y UN CUERPO DE ENVIDIA?! VA A PENSAR QUE SOY UNA PERVERTIDA DE LO PEOR!. Sonó la campana, la pelea termino y ella me soltó de inmediato. Se quedo de pie mirándome seria de pies a cabeza, me sentí horrible por esos segundos con su mirada fija en mi. Me extendió la mano para ayudarme a poner de pie pese a que no tenia su pie completamente apoyado. Yo accedí y le tome la mano para levantarme.

- quiero otro encuentro contigo – me susurro al oído cuando quedamos muy juntas al levantarme, su tono era extraño, no como la había escuchado antes, pero ese susurro hizo estragos en mi cuerpo. Cuando ya me soltó la mano sentí a mi sensei, su ayudante y a Gumi alrededor mio poniéndome la camiseta correspondiente, era negra con un estampado de un puerro con mi nombre y seudónimo en ella. Me fije que a Luka su sensei le paso una camiseta negra con detalles en rosa, en el centro había un par de alas de angel y otras de dragon con la frase "Megurine 'Angel infernal' Luka". Bastante bonita la camiseta, pero la mia es hermosa jojojo.

- SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES POR PROBLEMAS AJENOS A NOSOTROS ESTE ENCUENTRO LLEGA HASTA ESTE ROUND, PERO LOS JUECES YA TIENEN SU VEREDICTO – hablaba el arbitro. Que nervios, no sabia que pasaría, estaba segura que había dado todo mi esfuerzo. Mire a Luka y ella estaba seria mirando su tobillo, ahora me daba remordimiento haberle dañado tanto esa parte, aunque no tengo porque hacerlo la muy bruta siguió peleando apoyando su pie – ESTA PELEA TERMINA… POR PUNTUACIÓN… ES UN EMPATE! ESTA PELEA TERMINA EN EMPATE TÉCNICO POR LO QUE DENTRO DE 2 SEMANAS SERA LA REVANCHA DE AMBAS PELEADORAS!

- quueee!? – grite sorprendida, jamás espere un empate. Mi sensei corrió hasta el jurado a pedir el detalle de la puntuación, lo reviso y me hizo una señal de que estaba correcto. Yo aun no lo creía. Mire hacia donde hasta hace unos momentos estaba la pelirosa, pero ya no estaba. Mire para todos lados y no la encontré "Maldición!".

* * *

Camine hasta los vestidores…

- oye eres increíble desde hace mucho que quería decírtelo pero estabas en el extranjero – escuche la voz de un chico, se me hacia conocida pero no estaba muy segura asi que, aunque fuera mala educación, me quede escuchando – no me recuerdas? Fuimos vecinos de pequeños.

- no recuerdo nada de eso – respondió una voz femenina – ahora me puedo ir a bañar?

- Luka no seas asi, desde hace mucho que te espero! – hablaba bastante mas prepotente el chico, estoy segura de conocer esas voces, pero a ver… me asome un poco… "No puede ser!" tape mi boca y me volví a esconder, lo que vi fue a Kaito arrinconando a Luka a un lado de la puerta de las duchas – tu crees que voy a rendirme asi como asi?

- me da igual, ahora dejame entrar a bañar – volvió a hablar Luka con un tono molesto.

- si quieres te acompaño – escuche decir a Kaito y eso me termino por sacar toda la ira interna que estaba acumulando y salí de mi escondite furica.

- Kaito como te atreves a faltarme asi el respeto?! – hable fuerte y claro acercándome a los dos con la mas pura ira en mis ojos. Kaito me vio y se separo rápidamente de Luka, esta ultima simplemente me miro haciendo un gesto de negación y entro a los camerinos. Kaito no sabia para donde arrancar – no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!

- pe… pe… pero pre… preciosa –

- CÁLLATE! – le grite a todo pulmón, estaba realmente enojada, como habrá sido mi grito que el solo atino a correr en ese momento. Entre al camerino, no iba a correr a golpearlo, solté un suspiro bien fuerte y lágrimas salieron por si solas. Me acerque a uno de los casilleros a dejar mis cosas, me quite la ropa, rodee mi cuerpo con una toalla y me fui a una de las duchas. Ya mas relajada escuche como Luka se estaba bañando muy cerca mio, estaba escuchando música celta de gaitas, nada mal la verdad. Deje que el agua recorriera y relajara todo mi cuerpo, con eso me comencé a sentir mejor aunque salieron a relucir los golpes que recibí durante la pelea. Mi mente estaba recordando muchas cosas vividas que hacían que lo ocurrido hace unos momentos me doliera aun mas, gracias al agua de la ducha no se podían ver mis lagrimas porque se entre mezclaban, asi que las deje caer libremente…

- es una pena – me susurraron al oído, cosa que me exalto mucho y casi caí si no hubiera sido sujetada por quien me hablo. Al tranquilizarme me di cuenta que frente a mi estaba parada Luka quien con una mano me sujetaba de la cintura y con la otra sujetaba su collac (es un dulce con palito, mas conocido como paleta o chupete). Cuando al fin pude mirar bien vi como ella lamia lentamente ese dulce, no sabia porque eso me tenia tan cuativada mirando, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. El agua de mi ducha nos mojaba a ambas. No se me ocurrió nada mejor que mirarla de pies a cabeza y mi rostro no se pudo poner mas rojo… COMO SE ME OCURRE HACER ESAS COSAS EN ESE MOMENTO?!... Luka seguía inmóvil frente a mi lamiendo lentamente su dulce con solo la punta de su lengua, era algo hipnotizante eso, creo que ya lo dije… oh dios esto esta mal, muy mal – es una pena que llores por alguien que no vale esas lágrimas. Me termino de decir en un tono tranquilo, si ese es su usual dire que es muy bonito.

- n-no es-estaba llorando, e-e-es el agua de la ducha – me defendi mirando en otra dirección bastante sonrojada porque se haya dado cuenta de mis lágrimas. La mano que sujetaba mi cintura se movio lentamente… SERA CONTUMBRE ESO DE HACER TODO LENTO?! Y YO PORQUE NO HAGO NADA POR APARTARLA?! Voy a llorar lo juro, pero ahora será de impotencia porque mi cuerpo no me responde. Su mano se paseo como quiso por mi cintura, abdomen, subió pasando por en medio de mis pechos, llegando a mi cuello y finalmente a mi mejilla donde poso su mano y luego con su pulgar delineo mi parpado. Me sonrio ligeramente, pero yo no podía quitar mi vista de esos hermosos ojos azules. Quito su mano de mi mejilla y se lamio el pulgar.

- yo que sepa en este lugar del mundo el agua de la ducha no es salada – me dijo. Su dulce lo acerco a mi y lo paso por sobre mis labios… que rayos piensa hacer?!... - creo que hay sabores que quedan mucho mejor en ti que el salado.

- po-po-porq-q-que haces e-e-esto? – pregunte toda nerviosa y ahora pasando mi lengua saboreando mis labios, ella miraba atentamente mis labios… atentamente mis labios… mis labios… QUE RAYOS?!

- no me gusta que una chica linda como tu la pase mal por un patan – me susurro acercándose a mi oído pasando a rozar con sus labios mi mejilla poniéndome aun mas nerviosa y extrañamente anciosa… porque me pasa esto a mi? Y justo hoy… de verdad que llorare. Se comenzó a separar de mi siguiendo con sus labios el contorno de mi rostro y me beso la mejilla, pero también la comisura de mis labios! Que le pasa a esta mujer?! – esperare anciosa nuestro próximo encuentro. Se separo finalmente de mi y salió de la ducha, sin darme cuenta segui con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, observando completamente su desnudo y escultural cuerpo… … … hay no Miku… … no juegues con esas cosas ahora… vuelve en tus 5 sentidos… ella es tu rival a vencer… muy bien! Ahora secarse, vestirse y a casita a comer algo rico y reparador!. Salí de la ducha y ahí estaba Megurine terminando de guardar sus cosas aun con el dulce en su boca… quien fuera ese dulce… …. … … MIKUUUU DEJATE DE PENSAR COSAS PERVERTIDAS CON TU RIVAL! Me fui hasta mi casillero sin mirar a ningún lado en especial, seque mi cuerpo, me puse la ropa interior, luego lo demás. Me sente para ponerme las zapatillas y en eso sentí como una mano me tomo del mentón obligándome a abrir mi boca y girar mi rostro. Megurine puso lo que quedaba de su dulce en mi boca, me guiño el ojo y se fue. Me quede unos segundos mirando como una boba el lugar por donde se habia retirado, pero ahora saboreaba el dulce, solte un suspiro muy fuerte y me termine de arreglar.

* * *

Al salir como siempre mi amiga Gumi me esperaba en su auto, me subi aprisa y me fue a dejar hasta mi casa. En el camino conversamos cosas triviales, no le quise contar lo de Kaito, era un tema casi prohibido entre nosotras, ya sabía su opinión y ella tenía razón. Asi que no encontré nada mejor que contarle algo de lo que sucedió en las duchas…

- QUE-QUEEEE?! Luka Megurine se te metió a la ducha y casi te beso?! Y ambas desnudas?! – Gumi no disimulo en absoluto dejándome mas que roja y sorprendida pegada a la puerta del vehiculo casi queriendo arrancar de este. Agradezco habérselo dicho justo en el semáforo – Explicate!

- pues fue eso Gumi, no se que mas decir - dije bastante nerviosa ante mi amiga. Pero era la verdad.

- como es que Luka se te mete en la ducha, te toma por la cintura, te besa a milímetros de tus labios y tu no haces nada? - ya enserio ahora si me esta dando miedo esta chica, en estos momentos ni la policía seria tan intimidante. Una gota recorrió mi cien, la cara de Gumi era de terror estaba segura que si no le decía nada esa vena palpitante en su cuello estallaría, ella moriría, yo no llegaría a mi casa, me quedaría sin cenar, mi madre se molestaría y mas encima tendría a esta peli verde penandome toda mi vida.

- .pero Gumi, no es que yo no haya querido hacer nada - intente explicar - es que mi cuerpo no respondía a nada, solo me quede petrificada jeje.

- y si te hubiese violado?! Si te hubiese hecho algo mas?! - me reprochaba aun alterada, lo que me ponía aun más nerviosa porque ya estaba manejando nuevamente - no entiendo, con todo tu entrenamiento no fuiste capaz de reaccionar!

- y. tampoco se jejeje - intentaba quitarle importancia al hecho, necesitaba llegar viva a casa - pero no paso nada más asi que no hay que darle mas vueltas al asunto. Además no se volverá a repetir.

- eso espero - bufó dándome la señal de que cambiaría de tema - a todo esto, como sigues de tus golpes? Esa pervertida si te dió una buena paliza jajaja... Aunque tu no te quedaste atrás, nunca te había visto tan arrecha en el cuadrilátero.

- jajajaja si que estuvo buena la pelea - respondí toda emocionada, mi amiga bien sabía lo importante que era todo esto para mi - pues para serte sincera no me duele nada, ni la muñeca. Dije bastante extrañada mirando la parte mencionada, hasta ese momento ni me había preocupado del dolor y recién me percataba que no sentía nada.

- estas segura? - me pregunto nuevamente muy extrañada - desde afuera se notó lo fuerte de los golpes, de hecho mira el gran morado que tienes en la clavícula y mejilla, como no te va a doler?

- si se - dije mirandome en un espejo del auto, estaban bien feos los golpes y mi muñeca algo inflamada - pero de verdad que no me duelen... Ahora que lo pienso a Luka le dañe bien feo el tobillo...

- y altiro pensando en la violadora de duchas - bromeo Gumi.

- tonta - dije entre molesta y sonrojada - lo digo porque cuando salió de la ducha y de los camerinos ella no cojeaba. Por inercia saque el dulce de mi boca y fije mi vista en el sin mayor interés, solo lo giraba y miraba mientras pensaba sobre el asunto.

- ese es el dulce que te dió ella? - me pregunto.

- ah? Pues si - respondí sin mucho interés ya que aun estaba pensando en el porque no me dolían los golpes. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo que había pasado desapersibido, el dulce tenía pequeños puntos blancos - Gumi... Tienes internet en tu celular?

- si - se reviso sus bolsillos y me lo paso - ten, que duda tienes?

- ya te digo - comencé a buscar en san google una tonta idea que había pasado por mi cabeza. No sabía bien como buscar, pero no me iba a quedar con la duda - wooow por dios!

- que te paso?! - pregunto Gumi ante mi grito de asombro.

- e. que este dulce - intentaba explicar pero por la sorpresa tartamudeaba un poco.

- que pasa con el dulce? - me pregunto nuevamente.

- no es un - dije.

- yo lo veo como un dulce - miro extrañada.

- o. si es un dulce - replique.

- entonces para que me dices que no es un dulce, si al final lo es? - me pregunto contrariada.

- o sea si pero no - le explicaba.

- a ver - me quito el dulce y lo probó - para mi si es un dulce.

- te estoy diciendo que si lo es - dije ya algo molesta porque no me permitía continuar - pero que no...

- pero si es un dulce - me interrumpió - amiga creo que el intento de violación te dejo mal.

- me puedes dejar terminar?! - grite ya exasperada ante su nula atención.

- bueno bueno pero no te pongas así - no se si me hablaba enserio o me estaba viendo las que por naturaleza no tengo, pero bueno - ya dime, que te tiene de especial el dulce de la asalta duchas.

- pues mira bien el dulce y dime que le ves de extraño - le indique.

- mmmm... - me paso el dulce - Miku estoy manejando y me da flojera asi que explícame. Juro que si no fuera por el miedo a que su fantasma me haga visitas nocturnas, ya la hubiese matado. Solté un fuerte suspiro de resignación.

- pues verás, según lo que dice aquí - le comencé a explicar ya con el dulce de regreso a mi boca - este dulce es un producto farmacéutico para deportistas de alto rendimiento. Contiene un alto gramaje de desinflamatorio, un poco de anticohagulante, otro poco de anestesia y algunos medicamentos menores. Este producto se receta para después de la competencia, para que las lesiones, golpes menores y/o daños extras sean tratados de forma inmediata y grata para el deportista.

- se podría decir que la peli rosa de impulsos sexuales te quiso ayudar? - me pregunto bastante extrañada Gumi ya parqueando el auto en la puerta de mi casa.

- al parecer si - respondí bastante ida y regresandole el celular - no creo que me lo haya dado por mero capricho.

- esa tipa si que es rara - concluyo mi peli verde amiga - bueno en fin, se le agradece que después de dejarte como membrillo colegial (o sea llena de golpes) - reía ante mi cara con cachetes inflados - te haya dado algo para que tu regreso al mundo real sea con una apariencia mas parecida a una persona que a un cojín maltratado jajajajajaja.

- y eso que eres mi amiga - dije fulminandola con la mirada mientras me bajaba del vehículo.

- jajajaja no te enojes, sabes que te quiero - me sonrio de una forma tan linda e infantil que me perturba a veces, pero también me hace reír y perdonarla.

- si lo se - le sonreí de regreso y cerré la puerta. Me despedí con un gesto de mi mano buena e ingrese a mi casa - Mamá ya llegue.

- hija como te fue en la pelea de hoy? - Mamá me hablaba desde la cocina con la cena casi lista.

- mas o menos - le respondí mientras me cambiaba el calzado y luego me diriji a la cocina - solo logre empatar.

- y ese milagro? - pregunto terminando de picar unos exquisitos puerros que tenían el nombre de Miku Hatsune en cada uno de ellos - por dios hija si que te dieron duro! Me dijo al voltear y ver mi estado.

- si, fue una pelea interesante - respondí ya sentándome.

- te peleaste con todo un dojo? - bromeo entre risitas - porque de verdad no creo que a estas alturas solo 1 chicas te haya dejado asi.

- si... A estas alturas ya no debería pasar... - dije soltando un suspiro y apoyando mi mejilla en la mesa - pero aunque no lo creas asi fue mamá, una peli rosa mitad japonesa y mitad inglesa me dejo así.

- ya veo - medito unos momentos mientras ponía un riquísimo plato de yakimeshi, sopa tamago, ensalada de tómate y lechuga, un filetillo de pescado y un posillo de puerro bien picado. Me vi en el paraíso mismo y no espere más para comenzar a comer todo - deberías invitarla a cenar algún día.

- arg! - me atragante con la comida, que acaso mi madre quiere matarme? - mamá como me dices eso?!

- no le veo lo malo - decía con total tranquilidad - es la primera chica que te da una buena pelea al punto de que no le pudiste mas que empatar, y al parecer te debe haber agradado, sino estarías echando fuego por la boca. Como odio cuando tiene razón mi mamá, aunque no es que me haya agradado ni mucho menos, pero si fue extrañamente amable con el gesto del dulce.

- no sabría como encontrarla - dije por lo bajo mientras continuaba con mi cena - además en 2 semanas tenemos la revancha y ganaré si o si. Así que nada de amistades con el enemigo.

- lo se hija, eres como el ají pinche de mono - me animó con sus extraños dichos culinarios.

- mamá con que cosa me estas comparando ahora? - pregunte extrañada y con una cara de total confusión.

- el ají pinche de mono - comenzó a explicar - ya que eres chiquita pero bien picuda, solo entrena mucho y concéntrate en la pelea.

- me es difícil concentrarme - balbuce por lo bajo antes de meter una buena cucharada en mi boca.

- eso si es raro - me dijo realmente extrañada mientras se sentaba frente a mi - por lo general en el único momento de tu vida que te concentras es en las peleas, ojala fueras asi también en los estudios.

- no se te escapa una, cierto mamá? - metí otra cucharada mas de comida en mi boca.

- jajaja soy tu madre y te conozco bien - respondió divertida - pero cuéntame que es lo que pasa con esta rival que no te permite centrar tu objetivo?

- que es lo que pasa? Pues pasa que tiene un cuerpazo, un rostro de ángel y un par de ojos azul mar que me congelan y derriten a la vez. Sin contar que durante la pelea me dice cosas que me descolocan solo por venir de ella - eso fue lo primero que pensé, pero ni de broma se lo digo, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal y pervertida como para que mi mamá me diga algo - no lo se, solo me cuesta mas que con las otras rivales. Terminé por decir.

- mmmm... - se mantuvo callada unos minutos mientras yo terminaba de comer, no me gusta cuando se pone así porque de seguro y va a decir algún disparate o algo extremadamente certero - creo que esa chica te mueve las hormonas.

- mamá! - le regañe por decir disparates. Justo había terminado de comer así que aproveche para levantarme de la mesa. Lave las cosas que utilice y me dispuse a tomar un baño - me iré a bañar mamá.

- bueno hija descansa - se puso de pie y me paso una lata muy fría de refresco - toma, que no se te olvide. Me guiño el ojo y se puso a lavar el resto de cosas que quedaban. Solo la mire, tome la lata y me fui al baño.

Después de ese relajante baño me fui directo a mi habitación para lanzarme sin compasión alguna a los brazos de Morfeo. Aunque para mi desgracia al parecer esa noche mi dios griego favorito estaba demasiado ocupado como para ir a atender a una de sus grandes seguidoras. Sin mas que hacer tome mi celular para revisar Facebook...

- genial tengo 78 notificaciones de felicitaciones por la pelea - hablaba conmigo misma mientras revisaba - que gusto! ... pero quienes son esas personas, con suerte conozc jajajajaja... Típico... En fin que hay de interesante en el cybermundo?... Veamos... Rin dice que quiere matar a Len por metiche, eso no es novedad... Len fue a comer banana split en la tarde... Meiko esta de celebración en un pub... Cosa que tampoco me extraña... Y Kaito... Kaito me ha dejado 58 mensajes... Que no pienso leer ahora... que más? ... Esta Gumi conectada...

Gumi: que haces despierta? Ve a dormir! :(

Miku: Morfeo me abandono a mi suerte T-T

Gumi: que mal :( ... oye será que tu acosadora de ducha tiene Facebook? :3 jijijiji

Miku: ni idea... NO SE TE OCURRA SICOPATEARLA!

Gumi: muy tarde ya lo hice y si tiene! :D ... Y sale en la foto con una rubia guapísima... Te mando el link? ¬u¬

Miku: _visto a las 2:17_

Gumi: tomaré eso como un si jijijiji... . . ... mata tu curiosidad, salen cosas interesantes.

La verdad no necesite que me lo escribiera, ya estaba revisandolo hace unos momentos y si salía con una bellísima rubia en su foto de perfil...

- será su novia? - fue lo primero que me pregunté y de inmediato sacudí fuertemente mi cabeza - que estupideces estoy pensando? Ni que me importara la verdad.

Seguí revisando lo poco que se podía ver, fotos de viajes, peleas, paisajes, de ella, en su mayoría salía sola, en otras con su sensei, la rubia y en otras con un peli rosado muy parecido a ella... ok ok definitivamente me siento toda una sicópata...

Gumi: supongo que ya viste las fotos? Se ve bien guapa cuando no tiene esa cara de bulldog jajajajajaja.

Miku: ... ... ... me siento sicópata y todo por tu culpa, eres una mala influencia para mi.

Gumi: oh vamos! Bien que tenías ganas de saciar tu curiosidad ¬u¬ no te hagas.

Miku: no responderé a eso.

Gumi: lo tomaré como un si jijiji... Oye ya mejor duérmete, necesitas descansar... A todo esto, esa rubia será su novia? Si es así tiene buen gusto la bulldog jajajajajaja.

Miku: _visto a las 2:37_

Gumi: mmmmm... Nuestra puerritos se interesa mas de lo debido en su rival?

Miku: no molestes cabeza de zanahoria! Ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana.

Gumi: okas! Nos vemos mañana puerritos! Y no tengas sueños húmedos con la peli rosa xD.

Miku: _visto a las 2:47_

- y menos mal que es mi mejor amiga - me dije al momento de apagar el celular e intentar conciliar el sueño.

* * *

La semana había pasado tranquila hasta el momento, mis entrenamientos eran muy fuertes en técnicas de defensa principalmente, sensei decía que Luka tenía la ventaja de la estatura y mas fortaleza física por lo mismo mi defensa no podía fallar, cualquier mero descuido y podía perder puntos valiosos.

Ya estaba llegando al final de mi entrenamiento de hoy, jueves, la ansiedad por mi encuentro de este fin de semana me tenía a full...

- sensei ya esta el calendario de peleas de este fin de semana - entro diciendo el asistente de sensei. Se acerco a nosotros con su tablet.

- para cuando estoy programada? - pregunte ya muy curiosa mordiendome en labio inferior al sonreír.

- pues a ver... - comenzó a revisar todas las peleas.

- ya vera esa peli rosa cuando le de su tunda este fin de semana jojojo - hablaba en voz alta conmigo misma mientras hacia pequeños movimientos de puños y fintas.

- pues te tendrás que aguantar Miku - hablo el asistente algo extrañado dejandome en hielo - porque no tienes ninguna pelea para esta semana.

- QUEEEEEEEE?! - grite sorprendida quitándole inmediatamente la Tablet - . si mi pelea con Luka se había designado para esta semana!

- pero mira - apunto a un rincon del calendario, donde salían las peleadoras que estaban libre y ahí estaba mi hermoso nombre - ahí estas, te tocó libre este fin de semana.

- . como? - volví a preguntar aun sin entender porque si cuando hubo la suspencion de la pelea se dijo que continuaría esta semana.

- probablemente siguieron con el calendario como estaba sin hacer modificaciones - nos explicaba a mi y a sensei su teoría - y acomodaran tu pelea para más adelante, porque al menos Luka si pelea el sábado y con una bestia nada mas.

- le toca pelear? - pregunte algo sorprendida - yo creí que solo tendría la pelea conmigo.

- al parecer no - explicaba ayudante - según lo que veo y dicen los rumores en internet, ella se integrará al menos este año al circuito japonés, así que tendrá muchas peleas por acá.

- ya veo - dijo sensei pasando sus dedos por su abundante barba de forma reflexiva - entonces iremos a ver esa pelea Miku.

- de verdad? - pregunte.

- pues si - me respondió manteniendo su tono reflexivo - será una gran oportunidad de ver sus movimientos, maniobras, tipos de golpes y tácticas de pelea.

- y mas sabiendo que le toca una pelea muy compleja - acoto ayudante, lo miramos con tremenda interrogante - pues le toca pelear con Chikaru "KM" Amane, es una luchadora que se caracteriza por hacer muchísimo daño físico, deja a sus rivales con lesiones de alto calibre por lo que generalmente sus rivales aunque ganen no pelean a la semana siguiente.

- woow - exprese mi sorpresa - no creo que sea para tanto jejeje.

* * *

Día sábado durante la pelea de Luka...

- si era para tanto - dije ante mi sorpresa de ver a Chikaru golpeando duramente la defensa de Luka. Se notaba la fuerza descomunal de cada puñetazo o patada. Sensei había podido conseguir excelentes lugares, justo en primera fila frente al banquillo de Luka, ya estaban en el 7 round y Chikaru se perfilaba como la ganadora ya que Luka mas bien se dedicaba a defenderse de semejantes golpes.

- ves Miku como plantearon ambas luchadoras esta pelea? - me pregunto sensei - Chikaru es una luchadora de ataques brutales, no se detiene pero no se deja llevar a piso por mas que Luka lo ha intentado. Mientras que Luka ha visto fallar su táctica variadas veces así que solo se defiende hasta que encuentre el momento adecuado.

- y si ese momento no llega? - pregunte.

- perderá, ya que ella lo debe provocar - me respondió. Justo en ese momento Chikaru le planto un fuerte golpe de puño a Luka, esta a duras penas lo alcanzó a esquivar pero daño su ceja izquierda, provocando que en pocos segundos esta se inflamada haciendo que el ojo casi se cerrara por el huevo que se estaba formando.

- Luka perdió la vista en un ojo, se ve que esta muy cabreada - comente a sensei ya que era impresionante el cambio en el rostro de Luka, se veía mucho mas enfadada que antes. En eso Chikaru lanzo una patada y rozo el huevo y esto termino de cerrar completamente el ojo de Luka. Sonó la campana y me acerque a la reja para ver ese no existente ojo - como lo hará para seguir sin la visión de ese ojo? Me pregunte.

Vi a Luka caminar enfurecida a su esquina haciéndole señas a su sensei, este busco algo entre sus cosas, en eso Luka se sentó en su banquillo y bebió algo de agua.

- toma Luka - le dijo el señor mientras le pasaba lo que al parecer era un bisturí. Qué rayos va a hacer con eso? me pregunte.

- gracias sensei - Luka tomo el objeto con la mano derecha y con la izquierda se toco el huevo. Respiro repetidas veces de forma profunda y lo hizo! Se metió el bisturí en el huevo para realizar un corte, pequeño pero profundo que se noto muy doloroso. La sangre y liquido comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Luka.

- déjame limpiarte eso - su sensei se acerco y le paso unos paños por el ojo, mejilla y cuello. Era mucho liquido y sangre entremezclados que salían de esa herida auto infringida, pero que había logrado su cometido de desinflamar la zona y recuperar la vista - ya botaste todo, te sientes mejor?

- no! Esa puta mal parida pagara el haberme hecho esto - decía Luka ya furica rechinando sus dientes y notoriamente ansiosa.

- pero que vas a hacer si ella no quiere ir a piso? - le pregunto su sensei, yo puse mucha atención porque no sabía como es que ella planeaba ganar esa pelea que hasta el momento, y quedando solo 2 rounds, ella iba perdiendo.

- la voy a matar - dijo en un tono que a mí me heló la espina dorsal - ya sabrá quién soy yo.

Sonó la campana y Luka se fue al centro del ring con absoluta seguridad. Camino directo hacia Chikaru, esta le lanzo una combinación de puños y patadas, que Luka en lugar de contener o esquivar golpeo con igual fuerza.

- you now die bitch! - grito Luka

* * *

Espero les haya gustado o al menos haya sido de su agrado :) ... esperare feliz y ansioso sus valiosos reviews... :se sienta en un rincon a mecerse hacia adelante y atras:

Nos leemos!


	3. 3er round

Hola!

Ya regrese con este 3er capítulo... bueno no tengo mucho que decir... me ha costado escribirlo, pero continuare la historia pase lo que pase :3 ... lento pero seguro, espero me tengan paciencia :)

Ojala este capítulo sea de su agrado y cumpla con sus espectativas... Ya deseo leer sus reviews *¬*...

Sin más, disfruten n_n

* * *

_**GANARTE NO ES SUFICIENTE!**_

_**3er round!**_

- you now die bitch! - grito Luka al momento que se movió muy rápido haciendo una finta esquivando unos cuantos golpes, enfrentando a puñetazos los golpes enviados. Ahora no se defendía sino que usaba una defensa de ataque, cada golpe respondido con un golpe similar. El grave problema de eso era que recibía mucho daño a cambio. Golpes iban y venían, pero esta vez Luka se movía más rápido, más ágil, le estaba dificultando a su rival el acertar golpes.

- deja de escapar maldita bastarda! - escuche gritar a Chikaru, pero lo que si me dio escalofríos fue la transformación del rostro de Luka, su irá se transformo en algo indescriptible. Se quedo estática un segundo, segundo en el cual recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago pero ni se inmuto, solo escupió un poco de sangre, y eso que el golpe le dolió a la mitad del estadio, incluyéndome.

- Luka muévete por dios! - grite ya desesperada de verla ahí paradota sin hacer nada. La muy bruta estaba de pie en una orilla contra la reja con su cabeza gacha. Y yo la muy idiota gritándole mientras agitaba la reja con mis manos.

- te rindes tan fácil? - le volví a escuchar a Chikaru, en eso Luka levanto su rostro adornado con una sonrisa sádica que me dio algo de miedo. La vi mover varias veces sus dedos hasta que empuño la maño volviendo sus nudillos de color blanco.

- ahora si te fregaste pinche puta! - grito Luka a todo pulmón justo antes de lanzarse hacia su rival tomándola por el cuello con una sola mano abierta. Chikaru le agarro el ante brazo con una mano intentando soltar el ahorque, pero como no pudo lo golpeo con su otra mano empuñada. El golpe fue realmente fuerte, suerte tendrá Luka si no le quebraron el hueso... Porque rayos Luka sonríe? Será masoquista esta bruta?... La bestia esta de la nada golpeo a Chikaru, gracias al descuido de esta por tener ambas manos ocupadas, en la sien derecha con puño cerrado mandándola directo a besar la lona. Los ojos de Luka reflejaban sed de sangre, iba ponerse sobre ella en el suelo para golpearla pero el referí se acerco a ver a la chica.

- tendrás que cuidarte de ese golpe Miku - dijo mi sensei. Yo tenía los ojos clavados en el cuadrilátero, aun Chikaru no se ponía en pie y el árbitro le buscaba el pulso.

- porque lo dice? - pregunte ahora mirando a Luka quien solo miraba atentamente a su rival, respiraba muy agitada, creo que estaba intentando calmarse.

- porque si esa chica sigue viva será solo porque Luka se lo permitió midiendo su fuerza - sentencio sensei, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no puedo creer que Luka realmente la pudo matar de un solo golpe - ese golpe es una técnica ninja muy peligrosa si se sabe aplicar y al parecer ella la maneja a la perfección.

- sí recuerdo que ayudante menciono lo de las técnicas ninja - acote al momento que veía al referí con sus dedos en el cuello de Chikaru - pero no creí que utilizara esa clase específicamente en peleas de este nivel.

- es una rival peligrosa para ti - dijo sensei - fue una suerte que no te haya tocado pelear con ella esta semana. En eso vi como el referí se acerco a los jueces e hicieron sonar la campana.

- la pelea termina con Luka "ángel infernal" Megurine como ganadora por knock out - sentenció el referí. Todo el estadio estallo en aplausos y alaridos hacia Luka, quien ya se ponía su camiseta y gorra con su puño en alto, pero antes de bajar del cuadrilátero se acerco a la inconsciente chica y le dijo algo al oído, ni idea que habrá sido no tengo tan buen oído. Los acompañantes de Chikaru ingresaron al cuadrilátero a atenderla, a los pocos minutos reaccionó. Luka solo se volteo a mirarla con desdén y luego se fue a los camarines seguida de su sensei, su ceja nuevamente sangraba.

Me quede unos minutos con sensei escuchando los comentarios de la pelea... "esa Megurine es de temer" ... "la peli rosa esa es una asesina en potencia jajaja"... "para la próxima pelea mi apuesta va segura a favor de la Megurine"... "con lo buena peleadora que es imagino que en la cama debe ser una fiera, habría que probar"... ok ese ultimo comentario fue algo incomodo de escuchar y por alguna razón, supongo feminista, me molesto bastante. Como no me daba la gana seguir escuchando mas comentarios como ese decidí ir a los camerinos.

* * *

Al entrar silenciosamente encontré a Luka ya bañada, estaba vestida con ropa deportiva frente al espejo tratando de curar su ceja, pero estaba complicada ya que tenia uno de sus brazos vendado, seguro el golpe si hizo bastante daño.

- te ayudo? - le pregunte algo temerosa de su reacción o respuesta, quien me manda a venir, me regañe internamente.

- que haces aquí? - me pregunto mirándome a través del espejo, su tono era algo serio.

- solo vine a ver qué tal estabas después de la pelea - respondí sinceramente con la cabeza gacha y jugando con mis pulgares. Ella se mantuvo callada un buen tiempo, cosa que me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

- te quedaras ahí de pie jugando con tus pulgares o harás algo más? - me pregunto de la nada y me hizo sentir como una niña tonta que no sabe qué hacer.

- ah? Ee... e... eeto... P. - no entendía porque pero no salían las palabras de mi boca, nuevamente, pero al menos la hice esbozar una sonrisa - t. ayudo?

- gracias - respondió en un tono suave soltando un suspiro que denotaba su agotamiento. Me acerque a ella, revise las cosas que tenia sobre el lavamanos y tome algo de algodón y liquido para limpiar la herida. Con mucho cuidado limpie la sangre y liquido que tenia en su rostro, cuando ya solo me quedaba el ojo fue que ella saco su distintivo dulce y se lo metió en la boca.

- esto puede que te duela - le hable suave. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profunda y tranquilamente. Solo asintió con la cabeza y yo comencé a limpiar la zona afectada. Al primer contacto ella dio un respingo, pero ya pronto se relajo. Con mucho cuidado limpie todo y termine poniendo una cinta selladora para que la herida se cerrara - listo, ya está. Sonreí conforme con mi trabajo, más que mal para no ser enfermera me quedo bastante bien. Ella abrió los ojos y se miro en el espejo.

- gracias preciosa - me dijo brindándome una sonrisa. Gesto que provoco que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se fuera directo a mis mejillas, obviamente ella se percató de esto y sonrió coquetamente, conforme consigo misma. COMO ODIO DARLE EN EL GUSTO! Y más en estas cosas, ya van 2, que acaso no se aburrirá de burlarse de mí? Solté un suspiro muy fuerte que mas pareció bramido.

- de nada - termine por decir en un puchero - a todo esto mejor dile a tu sensei que te lleve a ver un medico, digo por el brazo.

- él ya debe haberse ido a su hotel - dijo como si nada comenzando a guardar sus cosas.

- que no te va a ayudar? Curar? Acompañar a tu hotel para que no te pase nada? - le pregunte, más bien exigiendo una respuesta coherente, algo exaltada. No podía creer que después de tamaña pelea ella simplemente se fuera sola a su hotel así sin más - mínimo llevarte para asegurarse que llegues bien, después de todo debes estar muy agotada.

- pues no, termina la pelea él se va por su lado y yo por el mío - me respondió secamente sin ningún interés en el tema terminando ya de guardar sus cosas y preparandose para salir.

- es que acaso no son unidos? - pregunte ya temerosa de la respuesta, ella se volteo a verme y alzo una ceja.

- nadie es cercano ni unido a mi - respondió sin más, agarro su bolso y salió de los camarines. Salí tras de ella, caminamos en completo silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de salida del estadio. Ella se volteo a verme, su mirada era tranquila - bueno pequeña puerritos nos vemos la próxima semana. me guiño un ojo y se encamino sola.

- o. espera! - le grite antes de perderla de vista, ella se detuvo y volteo a verme extrañada. Corrí hasta quedar frente a ella - ía saber siii... siii...

- si? - inquirió curiosa.

- sitegustariacenarenmicasanoesqueyoteesteinvitandoessoloquemimamamedijoqueteinvitaracuandoteviera - dije lo más rápido que pude y con toda la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas.

- jajajajaja no entendí nada - se rió alegremente ante mi trabalenguas nivel sangre en mi cara - me lo podrías decir más lento?

- q.q. s. t. ... -tartamudeo nivel dios el mío, que carajos! porque no puedo hablar bien?!

- era que le lo dijeras lento - me dijo sonriendo con su cabeza ladeada y rascándose la sien con un dedo - no que nos diera hasta el amanecer para decirlo puerritos.

- no te burles! - dije haciendo un gran puchero, ella sonrió mostrando su hermosa dentadura... ya de verdad me lleva la madre! no puedo simplemente decirle algo que mi mamá me dijo que le dijera? trabalenguas? quien dijo?... se tapo la boca para aguantar la risa - lo que quería decir es que mi mama me dijo que cuando te viera te invitara a cenar a la casa... quieres ir?

- mmmm... - se cruzo de brazos en forma reflexiva - pues... estoy en un país desconocido, pese a que nací aquí... no te conozco más allá de las peleas... quizás hasta podrías querer engañarme para así poder envenenarme y ganar por ausentamiento...

- ... - mi cara era de molestia en aumento, como se le ocurre pensar así de mi?.

- o peor aún, podrías querer violarme y encerrarme en un sótano oscuro para hacerme tu esclava sexual - la muy... habla enserio?

- oye que te pasa?! - dije ya muy molesta e indignada - yo solo te estoy invitando porque mi mama me lo dijo y tu hasta crees que quiero abusar de ti?

- jajajajajaja - estallo en una carcajada, esta tipa ya me tiene de payaso personal... como me cabrea. Se limpio una lágrima que se le escapaba de tanto reír - ya ya cálmate puerritos, acepto la invitación de tu mamá, pero primero podrías llevarme a algún lugar a revisar mi ante brazo?

- Eich! claro - solté cabreada, saque mi celular y llame a Gumi - Gumi ya estoy afuera del estadio, me puedes venir a buscar?

- claro! ya estaba saliendo del estacionamiento - me respondió muy alegre como siempre - dame unos segundos... Sabías que tienes parada a alguien al lado cierto?

- tonta, obvio que lo se - le respondí ya cortando la llamada puesto que Gumi estaba parqueada delante de nosotras - sube tranquila que Gumi no muerde. Luka me miro rodando los ojos mientras sonreía y subió al auto.

- Hola soy Gumi Megpoid! - saludo mi amiga mas animada de lo normal y se volteo a mirar - wooow! tú eres Luka Megurine!

- Hola, pues eso dice en mi camiseta - respondió Luka muy tranquila mientras yo subía al auto y cerraba la puerta.

- la misma Luka Megurine que le dio tremenda paliza a mi amiga hace unos días - continuaba aun demasiado animada para mi gusto.

- supongo que sí - volvió a responder Luka - a no ser que tu amiga se ande peleando con varias Lukas a la vez.

- naaaa en ese caso mejor se debería acostar con al menos una así se le quita lo amarga~~ - de un golpe en la cabeza le cerré la bocota a esta habladora.

- al parecer mi teoría de la violación no estaba muy lejana - me dijo mirando muy coquetamente... ya es oficial mi sangre está en huelga y se vino a reclamar a mi cabeza.

- n. es ! GUMI! - desquite mi enojo con mi "amiga" que ya no se aguantaba la risa, si ya había despertado del mini coma - ves?! ahora por tu culpa cree que soy una pervertida!

- pues no creo que yo haya tenido que ver en eso... YAYAYAYAYA ME RINDO ME RINDO NUNCA MAS! - grito Gumi poniendo sus brazos en forma de defensa al ver mi cara de enojo.

- podrías llevarnos primero a una clínica para que le revisen el ante brazo? - pregunte ya fastidiada acomodandome pesadamente en el asiento.

- claro! hay una de camino a tu casa - respondió Gumi de lo más alegre ya volviendo a encender el auto e iniciar el camino de regreso - porque supongo que Luka va a tu casa?

- sí, mi mamá me dijo que la invitara a cenar - dije mientras miraba por la ventana para evitar verle la cara a ambas mientras estuviera sonrojada, esa Gumi y sus bromas de mal gusto.

Mi peli verde amiga condujo hasta la clínica donde, al pasar unos minutos, atendieron a Luka. Lo bueno fue que el daño no fue mayor, solo lesiones musculares, lo grave hubiese sido si involucrara el hueso. Al parecer Luka además de ser una bruta de lo peor tiene buena suerte. El médico si le receto unos calmantes, desinflamatorios y otros medicamentos para su rápida recuperación. Ya más tranquilas por el diagnostico... si tengo que aceptar que me preocupaba el que se hubiera dañado el hueso o algo, obviamente ya que si no se recuperaba pronto no podría pelear conmigo y eso era lo que más tenía presente... en fin, lo importante es que ya íbamos camino a mi casa... RAYOS NO HE LLAMADO A MI MAMÁ! agarre el teléfono lo más rápido que pude y marque.

- alo? - pregunto mi madre desde el otro lado de la línea.

- hola mamá! llamaba para avisarte que voy con visita a cenar - le comente sin rodeo alguno.

- viene Gumi? - preguntó.

- no, es la chica que me dijiste que invitara - le respondí.

- aaaahhhh la que te dejo como membrillo colegial* - broma de muy mal gusto mi mamá, cosa que me hizo poner cara de disgusto. (* membrillo colegial: dicho chileno, tiene su origen en la fruta membrillo, que era común como alimento de los escolares y por su dureza estos la iban golpeando todo el camino para que fuera más suave al comerse. El dicho se usa cuando una persona queda muy golpeada o machucada por alguna razón. Momento cultural con su autor lemon)

- su mamá ya le debe haber dicho alguna broma o algo jeje - escuche a Gumi de soplona contandole a Luka ese detallito de mi adorada madre. Así que amablemente le dedique una mirada fulminante y solo se hizo la que no sabía nada y siguió pendiente del camino. Ya pronto llegamos a casa y con Luka nos bajamos del auto, extrañamente mi mamá nos esperaba en la entrada...

- buenas noches hija! - saludo muy amablemente, demasiado para mi gusto - ella es tu amiga?

- pues supongo que sí - dije algo descolocada, enserio algo se trama y no me da buena espina - mamá te presento a Luka Megurine, Luka ella es mi mamá.

- mucho gusto señora Hatsune - saludo cortésmente Luka con una pequeña reverencia.

- el gusto es mío - sonrió mi mamá.

- buenas noches señora Hatsune, nos vemos otro día - se despidió Gumi y sin más se fue. Si esto no fuera la vida real y fuera una película creería que algo se están tramando estas dos.

- pero chicas no se queden ahí paradas como postes de luz, pasen y acomódense en la cocina - sonrió y nos hizo pasar con leven empujones.

* * *

Dejamos nuestras cosas en el recibidor y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Una vez ahí nos acomodamos, quede algo sorprendida al ver la mesa, puesto que tenía muchas cosas ricas típicas de Japón, definitivamente en pocos minutos mi mamá se había esmerado por una completa desconocida.

- bueno chicas coman a gusto - mi mamá nos indicó con una pulcra sonrisa. Ambas tomamos los palillos y nuestro platillo correspondiente.

- ittadakimasu - dijimos ambas agradeciendo la comida y cerrando los ojos. Comenzamos a comer...

- señora Hatsune la comida esta realmente deliciosa - agradeció Luka a lo que mi mama rió ligeramente - muchas gracias por la invitación.

- de nada - respondió mi mamá - fue una sorpresa muy grande saber de alguien que haya empatado con mi hija, así que me dio mucha curiosidad.

- ya veo, espero no haberla decepcionado - menciono Luka mientras se servía un poco mas de arroz, de forma un poco torpe por su vendaje, así que le ayude - gracias puerritos.

- claro que no me decepcionaste, al contrario - acotó mi mamá al momento de regresar a la mesa - eres una chica muy agradable y simpática, sin mencionar que muy guapa. Que le pasa a mi mamá? Porque le anda diciendo cumplidos a Luka?... porque mi mamá me mira de esa forma tan extraña? ... Insisto, algo aquí no cuadra.

- jajaja ya sabia todo eso, pero gracias igualmente - se rio Luka.

- que modesta jajaja - bromeo mi mamá casi quitandome las palabras de la boca.

- modestia y humildad son palabras fuera de mi vocabulario - dijo Luka, aunque no era necesario ya lo habíamos notado - al igual que la palabra derrota, te suena? Su tono era desafiante y su mirada tenia una mezcla de seguridad y ¿coquetería?.

- no, no me suena - regrese el desafío, una guerra de miradas comenzó - lo más probable es que dentro de unos días la conozcas.

- mmmm... Lo veo difícil - respondió a mi clara indirecta - creo mas bien que a lo mucho volverá a ser una pelea interesante y entretenida.

- alguna quiere postre? - interrumpió abruptamente mi mamá de la nada poniendo frente a nosotras un delicioso plato de arroz con leche.

- no podría negarme, muchas gracias - ahí esta ella con su sutil coquetería, que acaso Luka no pude simplemente decir "gracias"? peleaba yo internamente mientras ya comía mi dulce postre.

- permiso chicas vengo enseguida - dijo mi mamá al levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse al pasillo - no se vayan a pelear en mi ausencia.

- descuida mamá - dije mientras seguía disfrutando de mi postre mirando hacia la ventana y jugando con la cuchara. Mi cabeza estaba en algún lugar de este universo, pero no precisamente en la cocina de mi casa. Eso fue hasta que sentí algo que recorría mi muslo muy cerca de una zona en extremo privada, no preste atención porque creí que era un insecto pero igualmente rode mis ojos hasta notar que... - Luka saca tu manota de ahí! de inmediato le pegue en la mano con la cuchara que tenía y junte aun más mis piernas.

- jajaja no que le dijiste a tu mamá que no íbamos a pelear? - me pregunto la muy descarada! como cree que la voy a dejar manosearme así como así?!

- una cosa es que no peleemos y otra muy diferente es que me deje manosear por TI - dije haciendo muchísimo hincapié en el "ti" para dejarle claro los límites. Ella solo me miró alzando una ceja y siguió comiendo su postre.

- no creo que sea para tanto, no toque nada que no haya tocado en la pelea - acotó ella, dejandome unos segundos pensativa.

- pero no es lo mismo - le refute justo en el momento que mi mamá re ingreso a la cocina.

- me alegra que se lleven tan bien - dijo mi mamá mientras recogía los platos sucios de la mesa.

- Miku es una chica muy agradable - le hablaba Luka a mi mamá mientras me miraba de una forma muy peculiar - y divertida.

- si, además de muy energética - acotaba mi madre - pero por cosas de la vida no es muy sociable. Solo tiene a su amiga Gumi, con la cual solo le falta cambiar ropa interior y a su novio Kaito, al que por cierto casi no he visto.

- mamá porque le cuentas mi vida personal a una extraña? - pregunte sin mayor interés, cruce mis brazos sobre la mesa y apoye mi cabeza.

- para que ya no sea mas una extraña Miku - respondió - sabes que me gustaría que tuvieras mas amistades.

- uf! - solté un suspiro, con ella simplemente no se puede.

- descuide señora, no es mi intención incomodar - intervino Luka, miré hacia otro lado y fue cuando sentí una ligera caricia en mi cabeza. Me gire a mirar extrañada, pero solo me encontré con mi mamá, Luka ya no estaba.

- mamá y Luka? - pregunte.

- fue al baño - quede sorprendida porque no escuche que se pusiera de pie o preguntara algo.

- mamá porque esa simpatía tan especial con Luka? normalmente no eres así, al menos con Kaito no lo fuiste, al contrario casi lo golpeabas con la mirada - interrogué aprovechando la ausencia de la peli rosa.

- algún día te contare el porque de las cosas - se volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa muy tranquilizadora. Enseguida continuo con sus labores dandome la espalda - pero hija en lugar de complicarte haciéndome preguntas, deberías disfrutar de tu visita.

- te recuerdo que tú la invitaste? - mencione, alzando una ceja, en respuesta a su picaresco tono al decir "disfruta" - además no se que le pasa a la gente últimamente, tanto tú, Gumi y sensei, no se que les dio con mencionar que me meta o encame con ella. Ambos saben que tengo novio, no se si se fijaron que sería una relación entre 2 chicas. Entre otras cosas que tampoco se cuanto tiempo estará y sin mencionar que ella vive en el extranjero así que probablemente no la veré más después de la pelea.

- no era necesario que me dieras tantas excusas - río mi mamá, ahora que lo pienso como que me hiperventile un poco - en lo único que te puedo responder es sobre Kaito...

- ahí viene el sermón - me dije en voz muy baja, sabía lo que se venía.

- bien sabes que no me agrada ese chico para ti - mi mamá hablaba cuando Luka regreso a la cocina - hay algo en él que no me gusta.

- mamá a ti nadie te agrada - solté ya cansada de esa charla.

- hija es que él nunca viene a la casa, ni siquiera te viene a dejar - explicaba mi mamá, algo de razón tenía, yo iba a decir algo pero ella se volteo - no quiero que me des explicaciones, solo te estoy dando mi punto de vista como mamá, ahí tu si quieres tomar mis palabras o no. En todo caso con quien te emparejes es cosa tuya, yo no te discriminare ni nada, eres mi hija y te adoro.

- ok ok mamá - dije ya dando finalizada la conversación, mas que mal Luka estaba ahí y no me hacía gracia que estuviera escuchando esta clase de conversación.

- ah por cierto Luka - la nombrada quedo mirando a mi mamá prestándole total atención - te puse un futon en la habitación de Miku para que duermas ahí, lamentablemente no tenemos pieza de invitados y el living como que seria algo incomodo.

- señora no debió preocuparse, yo tengo que llegar al hotel mas que mal para eso esta - explico la peli rosa a mi lado. A todo esto... LUKA VA A DORMIR EN MI PIEZA?! A MI LADO?!

- mamá como es que instalas a alguien en mi pieza sin consultarme?! - le reclame.

- pues ni que la hiciera dormir en mi habitación, se vería extraño jijiji - río mi mamá.

- je-je-je que chistosa - ironice.

- oh vamos hija - le resto toda importancia al asunto - ni que Luka te fuera a saltar encima a violarte jajaja.

- no sería mala idea - me susurro Luka haciendo que nuevamente todos los glóbulos rojos de mi cuerpo se fueran a instalar en mis mejillas, mas bien en todo mi rostro... El solo imaginarla por un segundo desnuda arriba mío apresandome entre sus piernas y... QUE RAYOS ME ANDO IMAGINANDO?! ... Definitivamente... Estoy mal.

- jajajaja hija mejor anda a darte un baño para que te relajes - sugirió, me pareció excelente idea así que me puse de pie y me fui a tomar mi delicioso, tranquilo y relajante baño.

* * *

Estuve un buen tiempo en la tina, realmente necesitaba distraerme de toda esa algo vergonzosa conversación, además de esos extraños pensamientos que tengo a veces por culpa de la Megurine. Al salir del baño me fui directo a mi habitación, ahí estaba Luka ya dormida, se veía muy tranquila y era extraño verla así. Pero mejor para mi que este descansando así no me fastidia, aunque no me extraña que haya caído rendida en la cama, mas que mal su pelea fue bastante agotadora y los relajantes también deben haber hecho su trabajo.

Ya entrada la madrugada hubo un sonido que me despertó, estire mi mano para prender la luz del velador y saber que rayos era lo que había interrumpido de esa forma mi cita con mi adorado dios Morfeo. Cuando ya mis ojos se acomodaron al brillo de la luz comencé a mirar a mi alrededor hasta que encontré el origen de aquel molesto ruido...

- los tranquilizantes ya deben haber perdido su efecto o eran muy suaves - me dije al ver a Luka quejándose entre sus sueños, se movía mucho evitando apoyar peso en su brazo lastimado - le debe doler muchísimo y no lo quería demostrar... Tonta orgullosa. Me levante de mi cómoda cama silenciosamente para buscar en el botiquín algo que le ayude... Bueno mas bien me ayude a que se duerma y me deje dormir! Al fin encontré lo que buscaba, un tranquilizante de caballos jajajaja... No es eso jejeje, encontré los tranquilizantes que uso yo después de las peleas que son bien buenos, al menos me hacen dormir como oso invernando y eso es lo mejor de la vida! Fui a buscar un vaso con agua y volví a mi habitación, Luka seguía quejándose, me acerqué y movi suavemente para despertarla...

- Mmm... - gruñó entre el sueño no queriendo despertar - I don't go from to school.

- que rayos? - alcanzó mi celular para saber que significa lo que dijo... - idiota no te voy a mandar a la escuela, pero a lo que no despiertes si te mandare de una buena patada en tu retaguardia de regreso al hospital. Luka despierta! Dije ya algo exasperada, el sueño me pone de muy malas pulgas, por suerte para ella despertó.

- que pasa? - susurro ella al despertar mientras se sobaba los ojos para ver mejor.

- tomate esto - le dije al momento de poner frente a ella el medicamento junto con el vaso de agua. Me miro extrañada, probablemente porque mi tono de voz no fue el mas amigable - no me mires desconfiada, si no es veneno, es un tranquilizante que tomo yo para poder dormir y recuperarme después de las peleas.

- el medico ya me dio medicamentos - fue su seca respuesta, pero aun así se sentó en el futon y recibió las cosas que yo le estaba pasando.

- si lo se, pero no me dejabas dormir por tus quejidos de dolor, incomodidad o lo que sea que sintieras - le aclaré, se tomo la pastilla - ahora si a dormir. Dije ya mas alegre y me acomode de regreso a mi cama. Antes de apagar la luz vi que se quedo sentada pensativa, le desee buenas noches y me dormí.

- buenas noches - la escuche decir en medio de la oscuridad. Me acomode mejor quedando boca arriba tapada hasta el cuello, aunque el cuello no se me veía jajaja. Ya estaba a punto de caer rendida a los perversos deseos de Morfeo cuando sentí que algo se apoyo cerca mío y luego sentí un fugaz beso en el borde del labio. Me quede hecha hielo, y no se porque en lugar de armar un escandalo digno del mejor programa farandulero me quede callada como si hubiese estado dormida - gracias. La escuche susurrarme y luego irse nuevamente a su futon... Realmente tengo un problema...

* * *

Al despertar no vi a Luka en mi habitación, tampoco el futon así que lo mas probable es que se haya levantado temprano y se haya ido, igual me hubiese gustado despedirme de ella ya que no la veré hasta la pelea. En fin a levantarse y comenzar el día. Me puse un pantalón corto hasta la rodilla y una camiseta sin mangas. Tome mi cabello en una coleta y baje a desayunar...

- buenos días mamá! - salude enérgicamente al ingresar a la cocina

- buenos días puerritos -

- Luka! - qué rayos hacía esa peli rosa ahí aun? - creí que te habías ido. Quede en shock al ver a la peli rosa en mi cocina muy tranquila bebiendo una taza de café. Vestía jeans ajustados y una blusa holgada.

- de hecho ese era mi plan, pero tu mamá no me dejo - me respondió algo confundida volviendo a beber de su taza - ella actúa extraña conmigo, normalmente las personas no son tan amenas con alguien totalmente extraño o ageno a su familia.

- si, tienes razón - afirme pensativa, era verdad que mi mamá esta actuando muy extraña por la presencia de Luka - pero no tengo idea del porque será, si ni yo la reconozco.

- que extraño, en fin - Luka dejo la taza de café a un lado y la lavo - apenas ella llegue yo me retiro, tengo que entrenar.

- como se te ocurre que vas a entrenar lastimada, mira tu brazo - le recorre su lesión para que no estuviera pensando en hacer ejercicio - al menos recuperaré bien y luego entrenas, no quiero pelear con una lesionada.

- yo sabré en las condiciones que esta mi cuerpo - respondió fría, que esta mujer no puede ser solo un poquito estable en su humor? Eish! - además no voy a estar de vaga mientras mi rival entrena para intentar ganarme. Se cruzo de brazos con ese semblante arrogante.

- serás inconsciente? - la mire enfadada, sentandome bruscamente en la silla al momento que me crucé de brazos y le dedique una mirada de total desaprobación. Ella solo me quedo mirando unos minutos en completo silencio. No era para nada incomodo hasta que vi ese cambio de mirada, esa mirada... ella comienza a caminar lentamente hacia mí moviendo portentosamente sus caderas... tengo una extraña sensación, creo que debe ser muy parecido a lo que siente un ciervo cuando está en plena llanura y una leona se le comienza a acercar... se detuvo frente a mi aun con sus brazos cruzados, mirandome detalladamente mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior y alzaba una ceja... o-oh no... oohh... nooo...

- así que... - estaba usando un tono desafiante y sensual. Separo sus brazos, los puso en mis hombros dejandome una vista directa a su escote y a sus bien dotados pechos... NO PUEDO HABER PENSADO ESO! agite fuertemente la cabeza, ella rio - soy inconsciente?... se sentó en mis piernas dejandome atrapada entre ellas sin escapatoria alguna.

- q.q.q. .e . q.q. . ? - mi cara no podía estar más roja, eso era biológicamente imposible y mi tartamudeo le daba en todo el gusto. Me lo demostraba con esa mirada arrogante con algo de sensualidad y una sonrisa de total seguridad. Se acerco a mi oído...

- pues tu que crees? - su voz era... era... no se que era, pero me dejaba totalmente muda. Comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con su labio inferior, estaba llegando a mis labios... estaba muy cerca... demasiado para mi gusto... MUEVETE MIKU! MU-E-VE-TE! ... se separo unos centímetros justo al pasar por sobre mis labios, eso fue un alivio para mi... siguió su recorrido por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi otro oído - simplemente disfruto mi desayuno inconscientemente. Volvió a recorrer mi mejilla con su labio, pero al llegar a los míos se separo nuevamente, esto me puso extremadamente ansiosa, separe los labios para decir algo y ella aprovecho para tomar con sus labios mi labio inferior... ESTA BESTIA ME ESTA BESANDO?!... bueno técnicamente no es un beso... perooo... perooo... PORQUE NO LA APARTO?! mi desesperación interna era inmensa... ella soltó mi labio y paso la punta de su lengua sobre mi labio anteriormente atrapado...

- . í.í.ías l.l. .van. .te? - al fin pude decir, aunque la muy animal solo sonrió y se medio mordió el labio inferior. Sacó sus manos de mis hombros y las llevo hasta los botones de su blusa. Comenzó a jugar con el primer botón que estaba bajo el escote, mis ojos inevitablemente se fueron a donde estaban esos malditos dedos pero la mirada de ella estaba pegada en mis ojos...

* * *

Buenos chicos y chicas hasta aquí no más llega el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y recuerden que soy un vampiro que se alimenta de sus reviews *¬* ... así que no se olviden de alimentarme jajajajaj xD...

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!... esto cada vez se pone mejor ;)


	4. 4to round

Holas! Holas! Holas!

Quiero agradecer la cantidad de reviews que me han dejado! *Q*... si siguen escribiendome tanto terminare publicando capítulo por semana xDD... de verdad se agradece mucho n/n... se que esperan de mi el lemmon (mas de alguna me lo ha dicho xD juasjuasjuas) pero tengo que ser fiel a la línea de la historia... pero creanme que cuando lean los lemmon de esta historia, quedaran mas que satisfech s muajajaja :3 ... como le dije a una lectora "si no me excita, no sirve!"... estoy medio deslenguado hoy, pero uds ya me conocen, fiel a mi perversión hasta las últimas consecuencias jojojo...

Ok, los dejo con el capítulo, espero les guste ya que de ahora en adelante iré aclarando algunas dudas sobre las historias de los personajes ;) ... esto cada día se pone mejor... y ya saben, espero que me sigan alimentando con sus reviews *Q*... de verdad que uno puede hasta vivir de eso *^*... uds son lo máximo para un escritor aficionado y principiante como yo :/3

* * *

**_GANARTE NO ES SUFICIENTE!_**

**_4to Round!_**

- pues tu que crees? - su voz era... era... no se que era, pero me dejaba totalmente muda. Comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con su labio inferior, estaba llegando a mis labios... estaba muy cerca... demasiado para mi gusto... MUEVETE MIKU! MU-E-VE-TE! ... se separo unos centímetros justo al pasar por sobre mis labios, eso fue un alivio para mi... siguió su recorrido por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi otro oído - simplemente disfruto mi desayuno inconscientemente. Volvió a recorrer mi mejilla con su labio, pero al llegar a los míos se separo nuevamente, esto me puso extremadamente ansiosa, separe los labios para decir algo y ella aprovecho para tomar con sus labios mi labio inferior... ESTA BESTIA ME ESTA BESANDO?!... bueno técnicamente no es un beso... perooo... perooo... PORQUE NO LA APARTO?! mi desesperación interna era inmensa... ella soltó mi labio y paso la punta de su lengua sobre mi labio anteriormente atrapado...

- po-po-po-podrí-í-ías l-l-l-le-van-n-tar-te? - al fin pude decir, aunque la muy animal solo sonrió y se medio mordió el labio inferior. Sacó sus manos de mis hombros y las llevo hasta los botones de su blusa. Comenzó a jugar con el primer botón que estaba bajo el escote, mis ojos inevitablemente se fueron a donde estaban esos malditos dedos pero la mirada de ella estaba pegada en mis ojos...

- ya llegue chicas! - se escucho gritar a mi mamá desde la entrada. En mi vida había agradecido tanto el que llegara mi mamá a casa, fue un alivio ya que Luka dejo de jugar con el botoncito ese y solo me miró por unos segundos. Luego se acercó a mí para quedar a solo 2 centímetros de mis labios, yo en cambio estaba aun hecha hielo, cada vez más nerviosa porque mi mamá entrara y nos viera así...

- en otra oportunidad seguiré con mi desayuno - me susurró para luego separarse de mi rostro y ponerse de pie justo en el momento que mi mamá ingresó a la cocina.

- hija buenos días - me saludo y creo que mi cara ya estaba de un color normal ya que no me dijo nada ni miro raro - Luka gracias por quedarte.

- de nada señora, pero ahora si debo retirarme - dijo la peli rosa muy tranquila. Claro después de casi violarme la muy bestia sigue como si nada. 10 minutos que mi mamá se hubiese demorado y en lugar de pillarme sentada, me hubiese encontrado sobre la mesa quien sabe en que condiciones y con una manzanita en la boca. Luka me miro un momento - tengo que juntarme con mi sensei y analizar la pelea de ayer.

- oh entiendo - respondió mi mamá - antes de que te vayas quisiera conversar algo contigo, si no es mucha molestia.

- ya sabia que algo raro pasaba - pensé al momento que mi mamá le hizo esa petición la peli rosa pervertida.

- claro, no tengo problema - respondió Luka - voy a buscar mis cosas y enseguida regreso para conversar.

- te espero en la entrada - indicó mi extraña madre. Estoy cada vez mas curiosa de que es lo que sucede, mi madre me debe muchas explicaciones.

Y así fue, Luka recogió sus cosas para luego despedirse de mi con un suave beso en la mejilla, solo la observe hasta que cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Ya afuera vi por la ventana de la cocina que ambas, mi mama y Luka, conversaban algo de lo cual yo no tenía idea pero la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro. Me senté algo frustrada por la situación, y como nada podía hacer hasta que mi mamá entrara prendí la televisión en el canal 56 ya que estaban dando una película animada, que por suerte la agarre casi del comienzo.

- hija me acompañas al mercado? - mi mamá acababa de terminar su conversación al parecer... PERO QUE TANTO HABLABAN COMO PARA QUE SE TERMINARA LA PELÍCULA?! 1 HORA HABLANDO! 1 HORA! ... Mi madre me debe una buena explicación.

* * *

Fuimos al mercado donde mi madre compro varias cosas para la semana y si que llevaba cosas, menos mal y había traído el carro para las compras. En el regreso nos pasamos a una plaza a tomar un delicioso helado, para mi desgracia el sabor a puerro no existe así que me conforme con el menta chips, mi mamá se compró sabor a 3 leches. Ya listas con nuestros helados nos sentamos en una banca a disfrutar de nuestras delicias y a ver el paisaje...

- mamá ahora si me puedes explicar cual es el tema que tienes con Luka? - pregunte sin esperar mas, ya no aguantaba la curiosidad.

- pues verás hija es una historia algo complicada - comenzó con su explicación, yo me acomode en la banca dándole a entender que tenía toda mi atención - cuando me dijiste lo de tu rival la verdad no tenía idea de quien pudiera ser, pero durante la semana me mencionaste su nombre, Luka Megurine. Y bueno pues yo la conozco, solo que ella no se acuerda porque fue cuando era muy pequeña, de hecho los padres biológicos de ella viven en el barrio, aunque ella no lo sabe, los odia.

- vaya - eso fue una gran sorpresa, Luka fue mi vecina? Como si nunca la vi? Necesito saber mas - porque? Que paso? Yo no la recuerdo como vecina.

- obviamente, tu y ella tienen 4 años de diferencia y Luka se fue a Inglaterra a los 3 años - continuo - en resumen hija, los padres de Luka la mandaron a un internado en ese país porque no tenían forma de criarla ellos, dinero ni nada. En ese entonces ellos eran muy jóvenes. Aunque con el tiempo se arrepintieron ya que su hija desde muy pequeña comenzó a demostrarles con su total indiferencia, el odio y resentimiento que les tiene por haberla abandanado.

- pero no la abandonaron - intervine - solo la internaron para una mejor educación?

- pero cometieron un grave error -

- otro mas grave aun? - no podía creer que hubiese algo peor.

- pues si - puso un semblante muy triste y eso es raro en mi mamá, ella es como yo o mejor dicho al revez, somos alegres de por si - dentro del contrato del internado estaba una clausula que obligaba a los padres a pagar y segundo a las visitas. Ellos no cumplieron con las visitas jamás y el pago con el tiempo dejaron de hacerlo, así que a Luka la dieron en adopción.

- oh - eso si me dio pena.

- pero Luka nunca fue adoptada, tenía un muy mal carácter... -

- aun lo tiene - acote.

- pero a la vez tenía excelentes calificaciones, así que siguió internada hasta los 17 cuando paso a la universidad - continuaba - una vez allí se metió a esto del MMA y fue una completa revelación, al igual que tú. Ambas tienen el mismo tiempo peleando. Por esto es que tu vez que ella es como es, no acepta a nadie, no se acerca a nadie...

- pues a mi se me acerca demasiado - pensé recordando mis encuentros con ella, aunque escondí mi rostro con mi flequillo para que mi mamá no notara mi sonrojo.

- por lo mismo la invite a cenar y a quedarse - continuo ya mas alegre - ella es una excelente chica, pero que la ha pasado mal, a pesar de eso y de su soledad, es una buena persona y me gustaría darle un ambiente mas familiar al menos mientras este en Japón.

- ahora entiendo - estuve pensativa un momento hasta que... - mientras este en Japón?! Eso quiere decir que?...

- pues si - respondió sonriente - invite a Luka a que se quede en nuestra casa mientras este en Japón.

- supongo que se negó - ya comenzaba a tener miedo de la respuesta.

- pues si se negó -

- uf - suspiré al sentir ese gran alivio.

- pero la convencí de lo contrario así que si se quedara con nosotros - sonrio muy feliz.

- QUUEEEEEEE!? - voy a tener a una posible violadora durmiendo en mi casa?! - pe-pe-pero mamá

- Miku se que puede ser algo incomodo tener a alguien extraño en la casa, pero hagamos un esfuerzo por ella para hacerla sentir bien y acogida - me hablaba tan hermosamente, aunque ni eso me quitaba el terror interno. Si mi mamá supiera que "hacerla sentir bien" en el idioma de esa peli rosa probablemente significaba a la pobre Miku atada a la cama quien sabe en que condiciones y probablemente con algo de crema pastelera o salsa de algo cubriendo mi piel, y mas que hacerla sentir acogida ella quiere puro cog... AAAAHHHH MIKU COMO PIENSAS ESO?! ... Aunque al parecer es la realidad.

- pe-pero mamá y que pasa si ella me hace algo? - aunque perdía la esperanza de que se retractara.

- y que te va a hacer? - pregunto casi riendo - te va a violar? Jajajaja.

- y si lo hiciera? - ya con mi último suspiro de esperanza.

- hija es lo mas tonto que me has dicho - ladeo su rostro sonriendo - bueno mejor ya nos vamos a casa, tu tienes que ir a entrenar y yo a preparar el almuerzo. Definitivamente jamás me creería que esa acosadora de duchas y cocina fuera capaz de violarme, solo queda esperar a que no me pase nada y seguir virgen hasta cuando yo lo decida. Íbamos caminando cuando ella se volteo y me pidió algo " Hija por favor nunca le menciones nada de esto a Luka, ella no sabe que yo sé todo eso ni mucho menos que conozco a sus padres biológicos. Así que hija no digas nada, haz como que nunca lo escuchaste, ya?", yo accedí a esa petición mas que mal no era cosa mía, eran temas de ella.

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde yo me encontraba en el dojo entrenando, ya habia realizado mis rutinas de precalentamiento de cardio, abdominales y movimientos. También había practicado algo de golpes de puño mezclados con agilidad, sensei me estaba sacando hasta la ultima gota de agua de mi cuerpo de tanto hacerme sudar, pero esta bien porque mañana es mi día de descanso el cual pretendo que el único movimiento que mi cuerpo haga es el de girarse en la cama para cambiar la tele, la vida es bella.

- Miku abajo! Arriba! Abajo! Abajo! Arriba! - sensei me tenia haciendo fintas en velocidad al tiempo que debía bloquear golpes - vamos no seas holgazana! Muévete!

- como que holgazán?! - reclame molesta, como me trata así después de 3 horas de entrenamiento?

- deja de quejarte y mueve esas piernas de pollo! - al parecer no estaba jugando la cosa iba en serio - si no te mueves la peli rosa te va a patear el trasero!

- claro que no! - golpee muy fuerte los guantes protectores de él al punto de tirar su brazo hacia atrás - esa! Pervertida no me ganara! Di una buena combinación de golpes muy fuertes desquitando toda mi rabia y frustración acumulada de esos días, tanto así que sensei quedo sentado en el piso.

- ya pequeña puerritos tranquila - le quito toda importancia a mi molestia.

- Eish! - bufe ya terminando de soltar todo lo que tenia reprimido en mi interior - esa peli rosa no me va a fastidiar mi carrera.

- ya cálmate - me lanzó una toalla para secarme el sudor. Me senté por fin a descansar, había sido un entrenamiento super fuerte que me encanto puesto que así me olvido de cierta abusadora de confianza, pero claro me la tenían que recordar al final.

- Miku! - Gumi entro al gimnasio corriendo muy alegre como siempre, y como siempre chocando con más de alguna cosa en el camino - auch! esas bolsas para golpear cada día las hacen más duras.

- jajajaja no es que las hagan más duras, es que no te fijas y cada día te pegas más fuerte - reí ante lo distraída que podía ser mi amiga - oye ayer me abandonaste bien feo. Le di la espalda en señal de que estaba dolida e indignada, aunque era toda una falsedad.

- discúlpame Miku, de verdad no era mi intención dejarte sola en esas condiciones tan desfavorables - su tono era de legitimo arrepentimiento - pero ya había quedado con alguien y estaba atrasadísima... Me voltee de la forma más sutil y señorita que pude, muy fuerte y casi mandando a piso a la pobre peli verde que por suerte se alcanzo a agarrar de la silla.

- queee?! - mi nivel de sorpresa era máximo - como es eso de que quedaste con alguien?

- pues es eso jejeje - reía nerviosa y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos - verás... hace un tiempo que estoy conociendo a una persona por facebook... hasta hace unos días estaba aun fuera del país y justo ayer regreso a Tokio... supondras que no iba a rechazar a alguien que quiere verme a penas se baja del avión después de muchas horas de viaje?

- claro que no! - ya me estaba entusiasmando la idea de ver a mi amiga con alguien, hace mucho que Gumi no se interesaba en una persona. El único problema de eso, es que se vuelve mas distraída de lo normal y eso eleva automáticamente las posibilidades de una posible muerte, pero fuera de ese pequeñísimo detalle me alegra mucho la idea de verla con alguien feliz - y cómo es? como se llama el afortunado?

- eh? eeto... pues verás... Miku... no es un afortunado - su jugueteo con los dedos aumento y en ocasiones se mordía suavemente el labio.

- claro que si lo es, tu eres una chica estupenda amiga! - no iba a dejar que Gumi se mirara en menos, eso jamás!

- me refiero... me refiero... a ... que... a... - se aclaro la garganta y tomo aire en variadas oportunidades, que le estará pasando? - a que no es un afortunado, por él... sino que es una afortunada, es una chica.

- oohh - mi sorpresa fue máxima, jamás me lo espere de la tierna, correcta e inocente Gumi. Me cruce de brazos analizando la situación.

- yo se que no te lo esperabas pero ella me agrada - en sus ojos se podía ver claramente que sus palabras eran de lo mas sinceras - es una chica hermosa, muy hermosa, simpática, además de alegre e inteligente. Muy bromista, por lo mismo siempre que converso con ella me rio muchísimo y ayer me lo pase genial, me llevo a un restauran cerca del parque, conversamos, incluso me regalo un dibujo de esos que venden en el parque, mira... Comenzó a buscar en su bolso.

- ya Gumi cálmate - reí por la actitud de mi amiga, ella me miró apenada e hizo un puchero - oye si a quien quieres es una chica o un chico a mi me da igual, lo único que me importa es que esa persona te haga feliz, porque si no lo hace se enfrentara a los puños de puerritos pawa! reímos ambas ante mi comentario con mímica y pose.

- gracias Miku - ya se le escapaban algunas lágrimas de felicidad o tranquilidad, no se con seguridad - seria genial que un día saliéramos todas, así la conoces y pasamos un buen rato. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro era enorme y plena, me alegro mucho de feria así.

- claro! Cuando puedan - sonrei reafirmando mi apoyo, aunque cambie mi semblante a uno mas juguetón - pero no me vayas a llevar de violinista eh, así que nada de hacer cosas cochinas frente a mi. Y justo lo que esperaba paso, Gumi estaba compitiendo codo a codo en rojo con los semáforos de la calle y no pude aguantar así que comencé a reír.

- es difícil que vayas de violinista si vas con Luka - auch! Golpe bajo, muy bajo, no sabia que Gumi ocupaba esas tácticas de batalla. Aunque su mirada era de legítima inocencia - realmente me gustaría que saliéramos las 4, sería divertido, no crees?

- para ti - suspiré, ella se quedo mirando con un semblante duditativo - pero bueno...

- yo creí que te animaría que saliéramos las 4 - me observaba extrañada y algo triste.

- ya sabes que no confío en esa asalta duchas jeje - bromee haciendo que ella volviera a sonreír.

- tienes razón, no me extrañaría que te intentara llevar al baño y violarte jajajaja - je-je-je que bromista me salió mi amiguita.

- me esperas para ir a bañar y cambiar de ropa? - pregunte a lo que recibí una gran sonrisa y afirmación con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza. Y así fue, camine al camerino, tome una deliciosa y reponedora ducha, me vestí con una falda tableada blanca, zapatillas de igual color, una camiseta rosada caída de un hombro. Me veía realmente bien, como cualquier chica linda de mi edad, si no fuera por el delicado y súper femenino bolso gigante deportivo que llevaba conmigo jajajaja, ese detalle mata toda mi imagen loli ante el mundo. Mi pelo preferí dejarlo suelto a ver si los dioses me hacían el milagro de secarlo antes de llegar a casa. Ya que estaba lista tome mi bolso y me fui a reunir nuevamente con Gumi. Salimos juntas del gimnasio en dirección al centro comercial que hay cerca. caminamos, reímos, conversamos, tomamos helado, reímos más, le jugamos una broma a unas chicas de nuestro salón que siempre buscan como fastidiarnos el día. Bueno quien las manda a prestarse tan fácilmente para una bromita tan sana como cambiar el sabor de su helado de fresa por roccoto jejeje, todo el mundo sabe que cuando pides el sabor de tu helado debes estar al pendiente cuando te lo sirven sino puedes caer en las malignas manos de Megpoid y Hatsune muajajaja.

* * *

Ya llegando la noche recibí la sagrada llamada de mi señora madre para saber donde andaba "ofreciendo mis servicios" si, así de linda, amorosa y delicada es mi mamá a veces. Y al parecer a mi amiga también le estaban haciendo el interrogatorio de rigor porque no paraba de teclear. Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente salimos del centro comercial, a Gumi la estaban esperando en el estacionamiento y como la vinieron a buscar en auto se ofreció a pasar dejandome.

- Hola preciosa - saludo una escultural rubia, alta, delgada, ojos celestes, cabello largo liso que llevaba suelto. Vestía jeans color gris, blusa negra con detalles en amarillo muy ajustada al cuerpo, botas negras altas y miraba a mi inocente amiga de una forma que se me hacía muy familiar, había visto esa mirada antes... Pero, donde?... - quien te acompaña es Miku?

- Ho-hola Lily - mi peli verde amiga que estaba rojisima. La rubia se le acerco y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla haciendo que los colores de Gumi llegaran al cielo, pobrecita jejeje - s-si e-ella es Miku, mi mejor amiga.

- hola Lily un gusto - salude con una gran sonrisa y estirando mi mano, ella la estrecho muy cordialmente y me regreso la sonrisa pero con un toque de... ¿galantería?... ... ... Mierda! Ella tiene los mismos gestos de Luka! Esa forma de mirar es la misma con la que Luka me mira... creo que mi cara acaba de elevar en 2 la escala máxima de rojo posible en un rostro humano... Maldita Luka que me hace pensar cosas que no son y no debería ni pensarlas! Eish!

- chicas les parece si nos vamos? - Lily abrió la puerta del copiloto para Gumi y la trasera para mi. Ambas subimos al vehículo. El camino hasta mi casa fue divertido, Gumi tenia razón ya que Lily es una chica muy bromista y alegre. No como la enojona cambiante de Luka... y yo porque tengo que andarlas comparando?... Cada día estoy mas mal. En fin, volviendo a lo importante, a Lily se le notaba muchísimo que quería algo mas con Gumi, cada vez que podía le tomaba la mano o buscaba la excusa, por mas tonta que fuera, para acariciarle el cabello, rostro o cuello. Mi amiga iba que echaba humo la pobre jajaja.

- Miku así que tu peleas en MMA, cierto? - menciono la rubia.

- claro que si - respondí con mucho entuciasmo - pero hasta ahora se me ha la hecho muy fácil porque las peleadoras de mi categoría no son muy fuertes.

- ahora te subieron de categoría supongo - sonrió.

- supones bien- infle el pecho con orgullo - soy la primera chica de mi categoría en subir tan rápido, ahora las luchadoras son mas fuertes y hábiles.

- además de tener rivales internacionales - acoto imprudentemente Gumi - rivales como esa asalta duchas peli rosa jajaja. En ese instante todo el aire que inflaba mi pecho se fue a mis cachetes por la vergüenza que me produjo el comentario.

- que imprudente Gumi - le reproche - y eso que eres mi amiga.

- oh vamos Miku si bien no es tanto lo que te molesta el actuar de Luka - su mirada picara se podía ver desde 3 kilómetros a la redonda, agradeceré que es mi mejor amiga.

- Luka? - inesperadamente pregunto Lily - Luka Megurine?

- si, la conoces? - pregunto sorprendida Gumi.

- si, la conozco - respondió algo sorprendida por la coincidencia - de hecho fuimos novias hace años.

- QUEEE?! - la sorpresa tanto de Gumi como mía casi dejo sorda a la pobre rubia - como es eso de que fueron novias? Pregunte, aunque por la cara que me puso Gumi mis palabras se interpretaron como una exigencia.

- pues verán con Luka nos conocimos en la secundaria, cuando ambas teníamos 15 años, ella fue mi primera pareja mujer - me sorprende la honestidad brutal de esta mujer, Gumi escuchaba muy atenta - fuimos novias por casi 2 años, pero creo que para ambas fue mas un experimentar.

- porque lo dices? - no pude evitar sacarme la duda.

- porque al principio si estábamos enamoradas, pero ya luego fue puro sexo salvaje y experimentar cosas - ya su relato era como si estuviera contando una anécdota de lo mas normal y divertida. Yo estaba casi en shock - la verdad es que lo mejor fue terminar, Luka no es para mi.

- que tiene de malo Luka? - la voz casi temblorosa de Gumi hizo que Lily aterrizara y recordara que estaba con ella al lado - si es preciosa, casi como una diosa hecha a mano. Ok nunca me espere que Gumi dijera algo así, o mas bien se fijara tanto en una mujer.

- no es por el físico - sonrio Lily acariciando la mejilla de la peli verde - es su forma de ser, aunque no me gustaría hablar de ella en su ausencia.

- oh vamos cuentanos mira que al parecer le quiere incar el diente a Miku jajaja - ya volvió a la normalidad esta peli verde imprudente. Menos mal que los humanos no tenemos ese sentido de peligro, sino las alertas de ella estarían prendidas al máximo por mis ganas de asesinarla!

- así que es eso, y viendote no me extrañaría que quisiera hacerlo jajaja - muy bien ahora era Lily quien se burlaba de mi - a ver, el problema es que ella es demasiado dominante. Siempre quiere imponerse ante cualquiera y eso para mi era un problema. Pero yo creo que el mayor problema entre nosotras fue que esa peli rosa es una pervertida de lo peor jajajaja tiene la palabra sexo pegada en la frente jajajaja.

- si lo se - dije por lo bajo pero al parecer me escucharon.

- así que ya intento hacerte algo? - pregunto la sonriente rubia.

- si... o sea no... o sea no se que rayos quiere! - sacudo fuerte la cabeza y quede cabizbaja soltando un fuerte suspiro - solo se esta divirtiendo, me pilla desprevenida y solo juega unos momentos, solo eso hace.

- eso te molesta? - continuo interrogando.

- obvio que me molesta! - que tonta pregunta fue esa.

- pero te molesta porque? - continuó ahora con una leve sonrisa, se estará burlando de mi? - porque juega contigo o porque ese juego no es algo mas?... maldita rubia, maldije para mi misma.

- ... La verdad solo se que me molesta - bufe - ... Además a mi jamás me ha gustado una chica, ni siquiera que me atrajera o algo.

- oh vamos pequeña! - dijo mas alegre que antes - no necesitas que te hayan gustado las mujeres para que te guste Luka.

- que dices?! - ahora si enloqueció.

- es la verdad, ella es muy guapa y sabe como hacerse desear grrrr - esta oxigenada me acaba de gruñir pervertidamente?

- Miku, y porque no intentarlo? - ahora Gumi enloqueció - si total embarazada no vas a quedar jajajaja.

- eeehhh - ok ya estuvo bueno por hoy - mejor no digo nada.

Por suerte llegamos a mi casa, baje del auto y mi mamá nos esperaba justo en la puerta...

- hola chicas! - se acerco al auto - Gumi quien es tu guapa amiga?

- señora Hatsune ella es Lily Masuda - las presento y mi alarma dio la alerta enseguida - una amiga.

- si claro, amiga - ahora Gumi era blanco de las picarescas bromas de mi madre, fue bueno no ser yo esta vez - Gumi te parece si tu y tu aminovia se quedan a cenar?

- señora Hatsune las cosas que dice - Gumi estaba con su cara a mas no poder de roja pero sonriendo - hay algún motivo en especial?

- pues si, invite a Luka a quedarse con nosotras y quiero darle una cena de bienvenida - Gumi miro a Lily interrogativamente y esta solo asintio - tomare eso como un si jeje. Será una larga noche, agradezco aun mas que mañana sea mi día de descanso, aprovecharé de descansar de todas estas locas.

* * *

Al entrar a la casa pudimos sentir el exquisito aroma de la comida preparada por mi mamá, olía endemoniadamente bien y me abrió el apetito instantáneamente, al parecer a las chicas también quienes alabaron a mi madre de inmediato. Yo, por mi parte, deje mis zapatillas en el recibidor para luego dirigirme a mi habitación a dejar mi bolso. Cuando entre no encendí luces ni nada, solo entre, deje el bolso en el piso y me lance a mi cama. Lo único que deseaba fervientemente era descansar aunque fuera unos pocos minutos. Cerré mis ojos, estaba muy calmada y relajada, se siente genial estar así, ya extrañaba esta tranquilidad...

- que bien se siente - susurré.

- si quieres te puedo hacer sentir aun mejor - pude sentir el susurro de alguien en mi oído, tan cerca que lo primero que hice fue intentar encender la lámpara pero no me lo permitieron y a la vez cubrieron mi boca - shhhhh... Tranquila puerritos, si no te voy a hacer nada malo, solo te hice una sugerencia.

- casi me matas del susto maldita pechugona pervertida! - susurré a punto de grito, realmente estaba muy enfadada por su broma - déjame encender la luz.

- claro hazlo - la encendi, pero de inmediato la apague, la muy bruta estaba desnuda - ahora entiendes?

- porque rayos estas desnuda en mi cama? - en este momento mil explicaciones pasan por mi cabeza, el problema es que en ninguna yo salgo sana y salva.

- pues llegue, me bañe y como estaba muy agotada caí rendida en tu cama - su tranquilidad me la traspaso, gracias a eso mi corazón volvió a su ritmo normal - desperté al momento en que te lanzaste a la cama, la toalla debe haber quedado en algún lugar.

- te creo, jeje yo hubiese hecho lo mismo - suspiré y volví a cerrar mis ojos, aun quería descansar. Pasaron unos minutos, se sentía extraño saber que Luka estaba acostada al lado mío y no ha intentado molestarme ni acosarme, eso es raro - te sucede algo?

- nada, porque lo preguntas? - su tono era muy relajado, como somnolienta.

- porque... nada, no me hagas caso - mejor me retracte, capaz y le daba la idea. Volvimos a quedar en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que sentí que ella se acerco a mi abrazandome por la cintura, ya decía yo que se me hacía raro esta momentánea tranquilidad. Me quede quieta para ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar. Se apego mas a mi cuerpo, su rostro lo acomodo en mi cuello donde comenzó a depositar muy suaves besos, acción que en un principio me puso muy tensa, pero después ya me comencé a relajar. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi vientre haciendo círculos imaginarios, la otra se deslizo hasta encontrar mi mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Moví un poco mi cabeza al lado contrario de ella dándole una magnifica vista de mi cuello, cosa que aprovecho para besarlo en su totalidad. Las cosas que estaba haciendo Luka ya me estaban comenzando a provocar una sensación extraña. La mano que estaba jugando en mi vientre se movió tortuosamente lenta hacia mi pecho. No entiendo que me pasa, pero pese a que se que esto no esta bien, mi cuerpo no responde a querer huir o detenerla. De hecho gire nuevamente mi cabeza para quedar frente a su rostro...

- déjame besarte? - ese susurro logro que mi cuerpo llevara a otro nivel la frase "echar humo por la cabeza".

- como se te ocurre hacerme esa pregunta? - ella solo río por lo bajo y puso sobre mi mejilla la mano que antes se encontraba muy cerca de mi pecho. Como estábamos a oscuras, esa era su forma de saber hacia donde estaba mirando.

- la verdad me gusta molestarte - peli rosa pervertida ya veras cuando estemos en el ring. Su mano acaricio mi mejilla y con su dedo pulgar delineo mis labios, acción que hizo estragos en mi - pero cuando es en lugares públicos, aquí en privado prefiero tener tu aprobación.

- y-y-y po-porque l-la d-diferenc-cia? - mis nervios estaban a full.

- no te lo diré aun - fue su respuesta, y estoy segura que fue acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona - pero, me dejas besarte?

- si te digo que no, que harás? - desafíe.

- pues simplemente no te besaré - eso si me impresionó, no lo espere de la pechugona rosa.

- y si digo que si? - me arriesge a preguntar, sentí como se acomodo en la cama quedando con una parte de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

- si dices que si, te daré el beso mas exquisito de tu vida - esta chica tiene serios problemas de humildad, o mas bien diría que si la tiene pues se le quedo en una maleta en Inglaterra. Pero su tono de voz tan... sensual? Combinado con el hecho de ser un susurro en mi oído, dejo mi piel de gallina.

- pues... -

- Miku, Luka ya vengan a cenar! - el grito era de mi madre desde la cocina - Gumi y Lily están que se mueren de hambre. Sentí un sobresalto por parte de Luka.

- Lily? Masuda Lily? - su tono era exaltado y algo molesto.

- si, ella misma - respondí, escuche un suspiro pesado.

- que hace esa oxigenada sin cerebro acá? - al parecer intentaba calmarse, creo que su instinto asesino se activo jajaja.

- pues hoy me entere que Gumi esta saliendo con ella, me vinieron a dejar y mi mamá las invito a cenar - yo ya estaba calmada, mas que mal en la cena no seria el único blanco de las bromas, y ya había asumido la situación - ya vez? Mi madre no perdona a nadie, si hasta a Gumi la molesta.

- mmm... Ya veo... Oxigenada pervertida... - murmuró entre dientes pero yo la escuché claramente y como quería algo de diversión pues no me aguante.

- ella dijo que la pervertida eres tú - sentí como su cabeza comenzó a echar humo por furia, jojojo pobre Gumi se quedara viuda antes de siquiera comenzar la relación jajajaja - además hasta ahora ella se ha mostrado muy respetuosa, en cambio tu no has perdido oportunidad de acosarme. Tuche! Su furia iba en incremento, pero se detuvo de golpe...

- andas con falda? - quede totalmente fuera de contexto ante esa pregunta.

- si, y eso a que viene? - o-oh no... Una mano intrusa comenzó a acariciar uno de mis muslos subiendo peligrosa y desesperadamente lento - L-lu-luk-Luka sa-saca t-tu manota de a-ahí.

- y si no lo hago? - ese estúpido tono erótico que pone cada vez que me susurra algo, debería dejar de usarlo. Su mano seguía moviéndose con total confianza por mi muslo llegando al elástico de mi ropa interior. Mi corazón estaba desbocado por los nervios, la bruta no iba a quitar su mano y para peor aun yo me contradecía sola al exigirle que la sacara, pero no hacer nada para que eso ocurriese. Mi respiración a cada segundo se aceleraba mas y mas. Ella lo notaba, se acerco a mi oído, nuevamente, podía sentir su cálido aliento que me erizaba el cuerpo completamente - se que te gusta. Sus labios comenzaron a jugar con mi lóbulo, lo sujetaba y mordía suavemente. Tragué con dificultad.

- y-y-y a t-ti q-quien te d-dijo que m-me gu-gusta? - increpe. Fue para peor hacerlo, su mano paso para la parte interna de mi muslo moviendo su pulgar rozando mi intimidad por sobre la delgada tela. Ese solo infimo contacto desato una tormenta de sensaciones en mi cuerpo, las cuales jamás había sentido.

- tu cuerpo me lo dice... Me lo grita - nuevamente paso su pulgar en la misma zona, tensando completamente mi cuerpo, yo sudaba frío. Mi cabeza me gritaba que saliera de ahí, que me levantara y fuera a la cocina, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, no respondía en absoluto. Ella se acomodó sacando su mano de mi muslo, pero reemplazándola con el de ella haciendo presión sobre mi zona mas sensible. Pude sentir sus pechos chocando con los míos, sus labios se pasearon desde mi oído hasta quedar a milímetros de mis temblorosos labios - me dejarías besarte?

- haces cosas peores y preguntas si puedes besarme? - no se si le dije eso por molestia a lo que hacía o por reclamarle el no hacerlo... Ya no se que es lo que quiero... No entiendo que me pasa con esta peli rosa pechugona y pervertida.

- hay cosas que deben respetarse por tener un mayor significado - su explicación me dejo shockeada, no me lo esperé... Será que esta bruta tiene sentimientos? - me dejas? Paso la punta de su lengua delineando mi labio inferior.

- yoooo... No se... - fui honesta, la verdad estaba internamente hecha un lío, por un lado no queria, pero por otro lado moría por sacarme la curiosidad de que se sentiria besarme con ella.. "tomaré eso como un si" me dijo y antes de poder reclamar sus labios ya se habían apoderado de los míos, fue un beso suave, como una caricia que en un principio yo no correspondí, estaba como estatua, inmóvil. Sus labios se movían lentamente incitandome a seguirlos, como una danza la cual nunca has bailado, pero ella me insistía para que me atreviera a bailar. Así que ya no me aguante mas y la seguí en todos sus movimientos. Yo iba muy torpe, las pocas veces que me había besado con alguien... se podría decir que no valieron la pena. Con ella en cambio iniciaron suaves, pero que poco a poco se fueron volviendo mas audaces y atrevidos. Debo admitir que ella besa estupendamente bien, me transmite tranquilidad y ¿cariño?. No sabría exactamente por cuanto tiempo nos mantuvimos así, ella sobre mi, besandonos en la oscuridad de mi habitación, su muslo en instantes presionando contra mi intimidad logrando sacar en mas de una vez un suspiro de mis labios. Yo estaba completamente avergonzada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía negar que en el fondo habia deseado que sucediera, además era grato sentir su corazón igual de acelerado que el mio, algo querrá decir eso...

* * *

Bien hasta aquí quedamos por ahora n_n... espero les haya gustado el capítulo... pues si no me esforzare más en el siguiente TT^TT...

a responder reviews!

UsuiTakumiSenpai:jojojo pues lo termino así porque la maldad me supera? xDD... naaa hay que dejar algo para los capítulos que siguen :3 ... si esto cada vez se pondrá mas bueno.

tohsaka12: si es verdad, nadie podría moverse con tremenda esculturalidad haciendote eso... y si te movieras deberían llevarte preso! :3

Alex Kacr: espero haberte aclarado el tema de la madre de Miku sobre Luka n_n... pues Miku su cuerpo quiere salsa xDD... ya tu sabes, ese negi quiere su tuna juasjuasjuas

Akuma White: es la suegra de los sueños de cualquiera! por dios! xDD... en todo caso a Miku no le extraña el manoseo de Luka jajajaja... aunque si Luka me manoseara no la detendria jajajaja

MegurineChikane: espero que esta actualización haya llegado rápido a tus espectativas, y cumpla con ellas como continuación n_n... pues cuando se venga la pelea de Miku y Luka... quedara la grande jajajaja... pero daré lo mejor de mi para que sea muy emocionante... y esa Miku si que quiere, pero no lo sabe jajaja.

HollieRubin : espero te haya gustado el capítulo n_n 

Noa: ahora si me querras matar xDD... comenzare a buscar adornos para mi torre? xDD

Kenni de Tenoh : espero este capítulo te haya gustado n_n ... y si, seguire martirizandolos por un tiempo más... o no se porque la verdad me pican los dedos por escribir un buen lemmon donde se den duro contra el muro jajajaja

Seven Minds: Hola! espero haya sido pronto mi actualización n_n... la verdad esta historia y los animos que me dan, me han tenído muy entretenido continuandola... la mamá de Miku es la suegra perfecta jajajaja

serenity: genial que te haya gustado! ojala este también n_n

Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo donde se viene mas muajajajajja...


	5. 5to round

Holaaaaa!

Disculpen por la gran demora u.u pero he tenido conflictos con mi inspiración y falta grave de tiempo... pero seguire contra viento, marea, falta de lo que sea :3

Bueno no los aburro más con mis palabras y para el próximo capitulo se viene respuesta a todos sus reviews!... Probablemente solo será capitulos más de esta historia... aun no lo se bien u_u

* * *

_**Ganarte no es suficiente!**_  
_**5to Round**_

- yoooo... No se... - fui honesta, la verdad estaba internamente hecha un lío, por un lado no queria, pero por otro lado moría por sacarme la curiosidad de que se sentiria besarme con ella.. "tomaré eso como un si" me dijo y antes de poder reclamar sus labios ya se habían apoderado de los míos, fue un beso suave, como una caricia que en un principio yo no correspondí, estaba como estatua, inmóvil. Sus labios se movían lentamente incitandome a seguirlos, como una danza la cual nunca has bailado, pero ella me insistía para que me atreviera a bailar. Así que ya no me aguante mas y la seguí en todos sus movimientos. Yo iba muy torpe, las pocas veces que me había besado con alguien... se podría decir que no valieron la pena. Con ella en cambio iniciaron suaves, pero que poco a poco se fueron volviendo mas audaces y atrevidos. Debo admitir que ella besa estupendamente bien, me transmite tranquilidad y ¿cariño?. No sabría exactamente por cuanto tiempo nos mantuvimos así, ella sobre mi, besandonos en la oscuridad de mi habitación, su muslo en instantes presionando contra mi intimidad logrando sacar en mas de una vez un suspiro de mis labios. Yo estaba completamente avergonzada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía negar que en el fondo habia deseado que sucediera, además era grato sentir su corazón igual de acelerado que el mio, algo querrá decir eso...

- Luka, Miku ya no sean flojas y vengan a comer - toco la puerta de la habitación mi madre, ambas nos exaltamos un poco por ello. Creo que se nos había olvidado la cena.

- ya mamá - use mi mejor voz de adormilada posible para que no sospechara - enseguida vamos con la bruta pechugona. Antes de que Luka me reclamara le cubri la boca con la mano.

- ok, pero apuren que no quiero que la comida se enfríe - la escuche alejarse de la puerta e irse a la cocina. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

- como que bruta pechugona? - increpó Luka algo molesta.

- eso es lo que eres no te quejes - me movi un poco para salir de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos - ahora pervertida, me dejas levantar y aprovechas de vestirte? Sonrei ya que estoy segura de que ella debe estar mas molesta aun. La sentí levantarse y bajar de la cama, cuando lo hizo me senté en la orilla y me tape los ojos para así encender la luz. Ella se vistió, la sentí acercarse a mi y ponerse de cunclillas frente a mi. Tomo mis muñecas para hacerme descubrir mis ojos...

- vamos? - sonrisa coqueta reaparece, le sonrei de regreso y lo próximo que hizo no me lo esperé. Apenas nos pusimos de pie ella me dio un corto beso en los labios, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación... MENDIGA MEGURINE CON EXCESO DE PECHONALIDAD! Como se atreve a robarme un beso así?!... Ya se que hace un rato nos estábamos besando, pero no es lo mismo! ... Solté un fuerte suspiro y me encamine a la cocina.

Al llegar sentí el aura maligna de la Megurine, pero todas se veían muy normales. Mi madre servía la comida, Gumi estaba sentada a un lado de Lily y esta reia alegremente, Luka en cambio se habia sentado justo frente a la rubia, yo por mi parte me senté entre Luka y Gumi...

- al fin hija apareces - me sirvió un plato de sopa y otro con arroz.

- ya estábamos por llamar a los bomberos para que te fueran a rescatar de las perversas manos de la Megurine - reia con mas ganas Lily dejandome como semáforo, ahora entiendo porque Luka tenia el aura asesina activada, manera de recibirnos en la mesa.

- veo que están cómodas - sonrei incomodamente.

- y como no hacerlo? - la rubia estaba de lo mas feliz y Gumi aun mas - si la señora Hatsune es un amor de persona, creo que ella me recibió mejor que en el hotel que me quede en Inglaterra jajajaja.

- cuando estuviste allá? - Luka interrumpió.

- mmm... Pues llegue ayer y estuve como 3 semanas - Gumi le dio un trozo de carne con los palillos. Mi amiga se veía de lo mas tierna haciendo eso, hay que admitirlo, se ven lindas juntas.

- que estabas haciendo allá? - insistió en preguntar la Megurine.

- jajaja ya parece interrogatorio Luka - río mi mama y Gumi, yo mas bien observaba tranquila y comiendo. La comida estaba exquisita no la iba a dejar enfriar - pues tenia asuntos familiares que resolver, no me puedo quedar permanentemente en Japón sin el consentimiento de mi familia.

- mmm... Ya veo - fue la seca respuesta de la peli rosa, quien al parecer se resigno al hecho y comenzó a comer.

- a todo esto Luka, te dieron una buena paliza jajajaja - la peli rosa aun lucia una buena cantidad de moretones, pero ya no tenia el ante brazo vendado. Con todo lo ocurrido habia olvidado por completo ese detalle.

- Lily deberías haber visto como quedo la rival - acoto Gumi.

- y como la dejaste? -

- incosciente - respondió fría como ella solamente podía hacerlo. Ocupo el mismo tono que la primera vez que me tope con ella en el pasillo del estadio.

- la fiera Megurine en acción eh! - Lily no perdía su alegría en ningún momento, en cambio Luka no dejaba ese semblante serio - a todo esto Miku, porque demoraron tanto? Nunca nos dijiste pillina.

- oxigenarte el pelo te esta poniendo cada día mas bruta - Luka se adelanto a mi respuesta, a lo que todos detallamos en una fuerte carcajada.

- si claro, pero para que evitas que confiese tu pecado? - la mirada de Lily era acusatoria y su sonrisa triunfal - a ver pequeña hija de dios, confiese ante sor Lily que le hizo la furia pechugona?. Estalle en una risotada al escuchar el seudónimo y para peor la rubia hablaba imitando la seriedad de un cura.

- jajajajaja pues para su lamento sor Lily - continúe entre risas - jajaja la fiera pechugona no me ha hecho nada, solo me tire a dormir en mi cama al llegar.

- pero Luka estaba durmiendo también en tu habitación - madre metiche y soplona presente - no la viste?

- pues no - tenia que sacarme el interrogatorio o ya quedare como la no virgen, pura y casta que soy ante sus ojos - entre sin encender la luz y solo la encendí cuando me tocaron la puerta y Luka estaba durmiendo.

- vaya vaya la _terror del catre_ se contuvo - Lily no dejaba oportunidad para molestar a Luka y la verdad por mi que continuara toda la noche jajajaja - te felicito, has evolucionado como ser humano, ahora ya no tienes la palabra sexo pegada en la frente, solo la llevas en la billetera jajajajaja. Todas reímos, aunque Luka seguía comiendo tranquilamente, se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a las bromas de Lily.

Y así continuo la noche, muy agradable y divertida. Todas reímos, aunque la que mas difruto fue mi mamá ya que se salvo de toda broma posible, los blancos preferidos fuimos Luka y yo, pero Gumi y Lily poco se salvaron. Después de la cena estuvimos un tiempo mas compartiendo en el living, todo iba tranquilo hasta que a la rubia se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de beber cerveza. La regla lógica era que mi madre dijera que yo no tenia permiso para beber por mi edad y que Gumi tampoco, pero para variar toda lógica valió nada ya que ella fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento junto con Lily y se fueron a comprar cervezas al minimarket cercano. Al regresar, con mas de 7 litros de cerveza, mi madre nos sirvió a cada una un vaso y comenzaron nuevamente las bromas. El tono pícaro regreso con mas fuerza que nunca, las bromas subían en grado como el alcohol en nuestros cuerpos y estoy segura que tanto mi rostro como el de Gumi estaban rojisimos y no era por culpa de la cerveza.

Habían pasado unas horas y para mala suerte de mi mamá su cuerpo le recordó que ya no es una jovencita con gran tolerancia al alcohol, así que tuvo que retirarse a su habitación con ayuda de Luka... Que acaso mi mamá no podía irse sola? ... ya la molestaré mañana... Al regresar Luka continuamos conversando las 4 de cosas triviales. Lily ahora se mostraba mas atrevida con mi pobre amiga, cada tanto veía la forma de besarla muy cerca de los labios o de poner su mano en lugares mas comprometedores...

- juguemos a algo - soltó Gumi sin miramientos, pero como todas la miramos interrogantemente ella río - juguemos a castigo o castigo.

- no que es "verdad o castigo"? - aclaro Luka.

- si pero es más divertido si omitimos la verdad y nos vamos directo a los castigos jejeje - el alcohol hizo que todas rieramos y aceptáramos - entonces yo comienzo... Mm... reto a... a Luka! Escabrosa verdad o desafío? Gumi tan borracha esta que ni su cambio de regla recuerda jajajaja.

- mmmm... Desafío - la amplia sonrisa de la que posiblemente sea mi futura difunta amiga me provoco un fuerte escalosfrios que recorrió toda mi espalda.

- pueeeeees... Te desafío a que le bailes muy, pero muy eroticamente a Miku.

- y eso es un desafío? - doña pechos me quito las palabras de la boca.

- no se, pero vamos será divertido - ánimo sin necesidad, mas que mal Luka ya me estaba mirando de igual forma como un gato a la pescadería. Gumi saco su celular y comenzó a buscar una canción "adecuada para la ocasión", mientras Lily fue a la cocina a buscar una silla la cual fue posicionada en medio de la sala y la oxigenada tomo mi mano guiandome para que me sentara ahí, ni que no supiera. Mi cara de molestia era notoria, pero por dentro el alcohol me daba efectos diferentes ya que me sentía nerviosa y ansiosa, quería saber que tanto sería el bailecito porque mas allá de un meneo de caderas y acercarse a mi no creo.

- Gumi alguna prohibición? - Luka no despegaba los ojos de mi al hacer esa pregunta y su sonrisa socarrona aumento al momento de que mi bendita amiga respondió con un energético "sin desnudarla, lo demás a la imaginación y golpes de Miku jajajajaa" ... Definitivo, esta misma noche muere - aun debo considerarlo un desafío? Se acerco a mi oído para susurrar "porque para mi será un placer".

- parece mas un desafío para Miku - soltó la rubia oxigenada muerta de la risa - jajajajaja.

- ya encontré una canción, lista Luka? - la peli rosa solo asintió poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros, comenzó la música y con ello un suave e hipnotizante movimiento de caderas. Fue bajando mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a los botones de la blusa desabrochando uno a uno lentamente al ritmo de la melodía. Fueron 3 míseros botones menos, los cuales, que al ya no hacer su trabajo, me dejaban una vista directa del muy atractivo escote. Sus pechos contenidos por ese maldito sostén de encaje rosa pálido... Ya enserio el alcohol me tiene mal, lamento no estar sobria para despegar mis ojos de ese par de hermosos, redondos pechos que se movían tan seductoramente junto con sus caderas. Sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla, la cual fue levantada para encontrarme directamente con sus profundos ojos azules, una de sus cejas arqueada y sus labios formando una coqueta sonrisa de medio lado. Se levanto y camino alrededor de la silla, su mano se paseaba de uno de mis hombros al otro. Se detuvo detrás de mi, ambas manos bajaron siguiendo la línea de mis brazos hasta llegar a mis muslos. Fue ahí donde mi sistema nervioso se puso en alerta máxima, esta pervertida seria capaz de hacer algo mas de lo que ya habia hecho antes?... Sus manos se apoyaron en mis piernas, ahí se movieron en círculos por unos momentos subiendo aun mas mi nerviosismo. De la nada sentí un beso en mi nuca, volviendo automáticamente toda mi piel de gallina y elevando mi temperatura corporal por los cielos sobretodo porque lentamente... HIJA DE SU MADRE PORQUE TODO LO TIENE QUE HACER LENTO!... Subió sus manos hasta quedar a solo centímetros de mi intimidad... Quien me manda a justamente hoy andar con falda! Ya van 2 veces en las cuales esta bruta se aprovecha de ello... Nunca mas Miku, nunca mas... Sus dedos juguetearon unos desesperantes momentos ahí...

- aguanta amiga! Aguanta jajajaa - mañana definitivamente desayunare ensalada de zanahoria rallada. Luka al fin saco sus dedos de ahí para seguir subiendo por todo el cortorno de mi cuerpo, hasta que llego al borde de mis pechos. Trage pesadamente, no creo que sea capaz de...

- agarrale los pechos no seas cobarde! Jajajajaja - ese grito acaba de sentenciar a muerte a una rubia oxigenada... Luka de forma suave comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares en mis senos, visualmente no se dieron cuenta ni Gumi ni Lily, pero yo bien que sentía esos desplazamientos sobre mis muy sensibles zonas. Di un respingo al sentir los labios de la peli rosa en mi cuello, lo beso y mordisqueo a gusto... Y yo la muy idiota que no me muevo ni emito sonido alguno para hacer que esta babosa quite sus manotas de mi... que me pasa? Me habia prometido que jamás volvería a permitir que alguien jugara conmigo... Y mas aun si solo es para eso... Porque ahora rompo esa promesa?... Porque ahora?... Porque con ella?... Salí bruscamente de mis pensamientos al sentir que Luka se sentó en mis piernas quedando su frente tocando la mía, se acerco a mi oído...

- si esto es algo que deseas entonces aprovecha ahora o calla para siempre - ese tono provocador me hacia dudar aun mas.

- no se que es lo que deseo - fui sincera al susurrarle. Nuestra pequeña conversación era tan íntima que nuestras espectadoras ni cuenta se dieron, para ellas Luka simplemente estaba jugando en mi oído.

- no es algo que debas saber - cambio de oído - es algo que se siente. Solté un suspiro, esta bruta pervertida me provocaba tantos sentimientos contradictorios que no sabia que sentir ni que hacer, así que nuevamente solo me deje llevar.

- ok, solo... No te excedas - suspiré resignada esperando que de verdad no fuera mas allá. A lo que solo recibí un corto beso en los labios como respuesta, que nuevamente paso desapercibido por las chicas que tenían tremendo escandalo haciendo el coro de la canción y animando a Luka. Esta no se dejo estar y tomo mis manos con las suyas para hacerme tocar su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. El recorrido comenzó en sus firmes muslos, ahí movió mis manos para hacerme tocar cada centímetro expuesto de ellos hasta llegué a tocar muy cerca de su intimidad, instante en el cual se detuvo, me miro con coquetería haciendo un gesto de "ahí aun no". Mi cara se puso completamente roja al saber a que se refería, ella río ante mi reacción y continuo ahora subiendo mis manos por su cintura y vientre...

- los pechos! Los pechos! - seguían animando Lily y Gumi mientras tomaban. Gumi sirvió un vaso lleno de cerveza y se acerco a nosotras - espera Luka, esta chica necesita bencina para que prenda jajajaja. Luka se detuvo y la miro extrañada separandose un poco de mi, pero sin salir de donde estaba comodamente sentada. Que carajos!? Mi amiga me puso el vaso en la mano...

- Miku fondo! - animo Lily, yo las mire extrañada no entendí hasta que Gumi me hizo la mímica para que bebiera del vaso, así lo hice pero cuando iba a retirar el vaso mi amorosa tierna e incondicional amiga, espero se haya entendido el sarcasmo nivel dios, tomo mi muñeca y me hizo mantener el vaso para que terminara todo su contenido - fondo! Fondo! Fondo! Vamos Miku hasta la ultima gota! Gritaban ambas mientras Luka solo miraba en dirección opuesta aguantándose la risa, si se ríe la mando a volar. Ya terminado, Gumi se aparto para volver a su puesto al lado de Lily mientras Luka tomaba nuevamente mis manos.

- dale play - ordeno la peli rosa a lo que enseguida comenzó nuevamente la música, tomo mis manos y las llevo directo a posarlas sobre sus pechos. Yo quede sorprendida y rojisima. Me hizo masajearlos de forma circular, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero el alcohol ya estaba haciendo sus efectos mas fuertes, me tenia embobada disfrutando de ese par de perfectos, redondos y suaves pechos. Tan embobada estaba que no me percate cuando ella saco sus manos de sobre las mías para subirlas a jugar con su cabellera. Pero mis manos noabandonaron su lugar, al contrario comencé a tocarlos con mas vehemencia. La mire directo a los ojos, creo que buscando su aprobación, la verdad no lo se el alcohol me tiene sin poder de razonamiento solo actúo. En sus ojos encontré una completa aprobación a lo que hacia, ella además se mordía el labio inferior tan sensualmente que algo dentro de mi se activo y tuve que comenzar a luchar con las gigantescas ganas de besarla. No lo haré delante de esta parejita de mala amiga y oxigenada pervertida... pero... pero... Luka comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia delante y atrás, esto ya era mucho para mi... De reojo vi a ambas chicas hablandose al oído y riendo.

- ya Luka, prueba mas que superada - al fin suspiré aliviada ante las palabras de la rubia, Luka se puso de pie y regreso al sillón donde antes estaba sentada, yo la seguí luego - saben? Ya es muy tarde así que con Gumi debemos irnos, pero seria un desperdicio de alcohol y con lo costoso que esta seria un crimen, así que concurso de fondo suicida?

- que es eso? - mejor no hubiese preguntado, me lamente.

- es cuando llenas todos los vasos y todas tomamos al mismo tiempo - me explicaba Lily - la que termina ultimo hace alguna penitencia cortita. Les parece? Pregunto y todas asentimos, ya que mas da. Se sirvieron todos los vasos...

- 3... 2... 1... Fondo! - todas comenzamos a tomar... Termino Lily, Luka, yo y Gumi al final... Venganza!

- Gumi besa a Lily! - me adelante a todas, mi notorio tono de borracha hizo que todas estallaran en risa...

- ok, tocara - la peli verde se acerco a Lily sin nada de vergüenza, alcohol hace maravillas con la personalidad de algunas personas al parecer, tomo el rostro de la susodicha y la beso apasionadamente sin tapujo. Me sorprendió que lo hiciera así sin mas, pero me alegro por ella se nota que le gusta mucho esa loca deschabetada. Al separarse se sento de inmediato a un lado y volvió a servir los vasos...

- 3... 2... 1... Fondo! - nuevamente todas tomamos... Ya enserio estoy mal, muy mareada, casi se me cae el vaso y por eso acabo de perder...

- dale un beso a Luka! - casi grito Gumi, maldita rencorosa ni que no le hubiera gustado la penitencia que le hice! Mal agradecida que me salió. Me gire y mire a Luka, esta solo se aguantaba la risa...

- deja... Hip... De... Burlarte hip! - maldición tengo hipo, veo como 3 Lukas... Esto es malo, le tomo el rostro para cesar a la real y no hacer el ridículo atravesando a una peli rosa fantasma. Dude unos segundos pero ya que mas da, la besé de la mejor forma que puse para las condiciones en las que estaba. Duramos unos segundos y nos separamos. Lily ya tenia servidos los vasos nuevamente...

- 3... 2... 1... Fondo! - tomamos y Lily por reír se le cayó el vaso, cuantos vasos tiene? Parpadee varias veces para enfocar la vista en el objeto, pero no podía así que cerré fuertemente los ojos... Los abro, sigo sin enfocar... Los cierro nuevamente mas fuerte...

Los abro parpadeando varias veces, esta todo oscuro y silencioso... Estoy en mi cama?... Me duele la cabeza, siento que el mundo se voltea... Prendo la luz de la mesita de noche, veo todo a mi alrededor normal excepto por un vaso con agua, una jarra de esta misma, unas pastillas y una notita...

_Miku:_

_Apuesto que amaneciste con una resaca de dioses, o sea que te debe doler la cabeza, sentir mal o que se yo. Bueno te deje unas pastillas para el malestar así que tomatelas o sufrirás el resto del día. Yo me fui a entrenar y no regresaré hasta muy tarde. Le dije a tu mamá que tomamos hasta muy tarde para que no te gritara al oído o sino ahí si sufririas jajajaja._

_Eso, nos vemos y recuperate puerritos alcohólica._

_Atte. Luka _

_Pd: te robe un beso mientras dormías._

Como se atreve a robarme un beso esta bestia pechugona atrevida hija de...! Continúe leyendo...

_Pd2: relájate, la pd anterior era mentira, apuesto que tu cara debe haber estado morada de la rabia jajajaja._

- ... PU***! - grite mordiendo la almohada para que mi mamá no escuchara. Solté un fuerte suspiro - ya me las pagará.

En fin, pese a la resaca endemoniada que tuve todo el resto del día paso muy tranquilo. Mi madre dedicada a sus cosas y Luka regreso tardísimo, tanto que no la vi llegar solo se que durmió aquí.

Habían pasado 3 días desde la bienvenida a Luka y los días pasaban tranquilamente, yo asistiendo a clases y entrenamiento, a la peli rosa no la veía ya que su horario es mas extenso y al parecer no quiere toparse conmigo. Mejor para mi, así avanzaban las cosas y hoy no era la excepción. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar mas que serpiente de cascabel enojada...

_Gumi: Miiiiikuuuuuuuuuuuu! Miku! Miku! Miku!_

Whatsapp de la peli verde dando sustos desde tiempos inmemorables...

_Miku: que pasa?!_

_Gumi: Luka ya esta en tu casa?_

_Miku: pues no que yo sepa._

_Gumi: T-T_

_Miku: que te paso? ESA PECHUGONA TE HIZO ALGO?!_

_Gumi: no T-T... _

_Miku: entonces? ._.?_

_Gumi: es que estos días con Lily hemos estado genial, pero hoy me dijo que Luka la habia llamado para verse... Y... Pues..._

_Miku: crees que están "recordando viejos tiempos"?_

_Gumi: no lo digas así! _... Pero si u.u creo eso... Pero no quiero que lo sea T.T_

_Miku: tranquila, igual y solo están conversando n_n_

_Gumi: a esta hora?!_

_Miku: ok ok yo solo decía... Pero deberías confiar mas en Lily, no crees? n_nU_

_Gumi: lo se u_u... Pero es que Luka es Luka! Y se nota que anda con ganas de sexo! Y tu no creo que se lo hayas dado como para que se calme..._

_Miku: ..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Gumi: jejeje creo que me pase... No te enojes amiga porfis! __

_Miku: agradece que te quiero, sino ya estarías saludando a los ángeles! Como crees que yo voy a simplemente "quitar las ganas" a Luka?!_

_Gumi: yo solo decía, ya que a leguas se nota que te tiene unas ganas mounstrosas._

_Miku: ¬/¬ eso parece, pero me da igual! Yo no estoy para andar quitando ganas ajenas._

_Gumi: y acaso tu no le tienes ganas a la acosadora de duchas? ¬u¬_

_..._

_Gumi: oye deja de pensar tanto xD_

_Miku: preguntas que me haces... Pues no! No le tengo ganas..._

_Gumi: ok, te creo... Es muy tarde ya son las 2am... T^T_

_Miku: cálmate si nadie te asegura que estén teniendo una fuerte sesión de sexo salvaje._

_Gumi: TT^TT ... no me animes tanto..._

_Miku: jaajajaja no exageres, además Luka acaba de llegar_

_Gumi: enserio?!_

_Miku: si, de hecho acaba de entrar a la pieza y ni me saludo solo se tiro en su futon a dormir._

_Gumi: debe estar exausta después de tanto sexo pervertido con Lily! TToTT._

_Miku: déjame ver si averiguo algo..._

_Gumi: acaba de llegar Lily! No descuida aquí yo averiguo con ella *O*_

_Miku: espera... Esta viviendo contigo?!_

_..._

_..._

Mendiga Gumi... Mejor me duermo. Me acomode en mi cama tapandome hasta el cuello y dejando el celular en la mesita de noche...

- good night Miku - su voz de agotamiento extremo llamo mi atención, será que su entrenamiento es muy extenso o que tuvo un entrenamiento privado con Lily? Espero que la segunda no porque si no Gumi morirá en depresión. Además que eso me molestaria mucho, estarían jugando con mi mejor amiga.

- buenas noches Luka - me despedí y dispuse a dormir. Si se sentía raro el no tener mayor interacción con ella, pero bueno por algo será, al fin que ni me interesa lo que le pase a esta pechugona engreída.

Así pasaron los siguientes 2 días, nada de interacción entre ambas, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo realmente importante es que ahora estoy en el camerino a pocos minutos de salir a mi pelea. Mi rival es una chica, por lo que dijo asistente-informante, bastante hábil y rápida, de golpes serteros así que no debo bajar mi guardia por nada del mundo.

- MUY BUENAS NOCHES SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! - esa es mi señal para ir al ring. Me puse mi capucha adornada con mi hermoso nombre y me encamine a mi puerta de salida...

- esta noche es muy especial, es la tercera pelea en pesos mayores de nuestra revelación del año - jeje este presentador si sabe como alegrarme la noche. Inicie un pequeño precalentamiento para bajar mi adrenalina y relajarme, unos brincos, mover los brazos, suaves fintas, todo bien y listo - la cual empato su primera pelea internacional y esta será una pelea previa a su revancha internacional. Les hablo de Hatsune "puerritos pawa" Miku!

Se abren las puertas y entro con toda la energía que me caracteriza dando brincos y pequeños golpes para emocionar a la multitud, mas que mal soy la estrella de este show así que hay que darle a la gente lo que quiere: un fuerte despliege de habilidad, fuerza, agilidad y sangre jajajaja. Entre al ring, me puse en el centro con los brazos arriba y la gente ovacionandome. Antes que el refri anunciara a mi rival fue llamado por los jueces, eso me pareció extraño pero luego se acerco a mi...

- señorita Hatsune su rival determinada para esta pelea tuvo un accidente anoche, así que hoy no puede pelear - mi cara de sorpresa y decepsion fue notoria, yo quería pelear, necesitaba descargar mi ira contenida - pero tenemos otra opción, hay una peleadora libre que le toca la próxima semana y esta dispuesta a pelear hoy también, acepta la pelea?

- otra rival? Pues... - dude por unos segundos, los cuales aproveche para buscar a mi sensei pero el aun no regresaba del camerino - ... Mmm... Ok acepto la pelea. Sonrei, mas que mal no debo achicarme con nadie.

- gracias señorita - me dijo y tomo nuevamente el micrófono - señoras y señores esta noche, por circunstancias que no podemos manejar, ha habido un cambio de peleadora. La nueva rival oriunda de Osaka, con 1'85 de estatura, 85 kilos de pura fibra y actual campeona!... Ryoko!

Creo que ya me arrepentí de haber aceptado... Como me ponen a pelear con la actual campeona?!... mierda... Al verla aparecer por su puerta me di cuenta que esta pelea seria muy difícil, pero bueno hay que darle no mas y si son muchos golpes mejor.

Cuando ya estuvo frente mío pude dimensionar bien a mi rival y esta bien grande, me sentí diminuta, pero sea como sea ganare! En ese momento el referí nos mando a cada una a nuestra esquina y sensei me miro extrañado...

- Miku que paso? Esa no era tu rival - su cara era de total preocupación.

- si lo se, la que debía ser sufrió un accidente anoche así que la cambiaron y yo acepte - la desaprobación en la mirada de mi sensei era notable y lo comprendo - pero en mi defensa diré que no la vi ni me dijeron quien era antes de aceptar.

- rayos Miku, esto puede ser muy malo - reflexionaba con su mano rascándose la barba - pero bueno ya no hay forma de evitarlo así que a afrontar. Deberás cuidarte de sus llaves, su ventaja de altura y peso te dejaran a su merced en esos casos. Lo mejor es que aproveches tu agilidad y golpees en lugares clave.

- ok sensei entendido - recibí todos sus consejos y me fui al centro del ring.

Sonó la campana, ella de inmediato comenzó con golpes muy fuertes, que por suerte alcace a esquivar. Me movi rápidamente, 1 finta, 2 fintas, 3 fintas y logre un golpe fuerte y certero en su costado. Le dolió "excelente!" pensé, pero celebre muy temprano porque por distraída apenas alcase a medio esquivar una patada. Asi que algo me daño, pero continúe como nada. Nuevamente el mismo juego, 3 fintas y golpe, pero cada vez que la golpeaba ella alcanzaba a dañarme. Era difícil evitar el total de sus golpes y se hacia cada vez mas agotador. Esta se estaba transformado en la pelea mas agotadora que he tenido.

Acababa de sonar la campana finalizando el 5to round y yo ya no daba mas, mis piernas estaban a poco de acalambrarse por culpa de tantas fintas y uso de velocidad para evitar sus golpes mas fuertes, porque también ya habia recibido varios golpes de ella. Aunque ella no se las habia llevado gratis, sí conecte varios golpes fuertes y bien puestos. Pero sus golpes habían sido muy duros...

- Miku estas que no llegas al ultimo round - sensei y sus palabras de animo jeje, debería hacer un curso motivacional - hay solo una forma de que ganes muy buenos puntos pero es muy riesgosa. Yo asenti dándole a entender que tenia toda mi atención. Recuerdas esa llave que atrapa el cuello y el brazo?

- claro que si! - mi entuciasmo regreso al recordar esa llave.

- es tu única opción, pero debes tener cuidado - advirtió muy preocupado - porque debes hacerla si o si, no hay cabida a errores ni lentitud, si se percata o la bloquea quedaras a su merced y eso podría ser fatídico para esta pelea.

- ok sensei, será rápido, limpio y al grano - estaba muy segura de poder lograrlo y con ello estaba la posibilidad de la rendición de esta rival. Entre todo el ajetreo vi que Luka, Lily y Gumi estaban entre el publico, ni idea cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí, pero por mi mejor así esa bruta peli rosa vera de lo que soy capaz.

Sonó la campana y comenzó el 6to round, ella ataco brutalmente con un buen juego de golpes y patadas que pude bloquear y esquivar en gran parte. Lamentablemente no en su totalidad ya que un golpe directo llego a mi hombro casi a punto de safarlo. Dolió como el demonio y se noto en mi cara. Pero no desistí y continúe con mi plan. Cuando al fin pude concretar la parte 1 de mi plan: rival contra la reja. Entre en acción 2da parte del plan: lograr encaramarme en ella para hacer la llave en su cuello. Apenas vi que ella doblo su rodilla para moverse rápidamente me apoye en ella, un brinco, segundo brinco apoyando el pie en la reja y tercero enganche de mi pierna en su cuello...

- jodete niñata que esa la conozco! - me grito en el segundo que quito su brazo antes de yo poder agarrarlo para concluir la llave. Mierda! Me tomo de la pierna llevandome de un movimiento al piso. Ne azotó en este, alcanse a cubrir mi rostro sino mis dientes y nariz hubieran desaparecido. El estadio quedo en silencio al escuchar el sonido de mi cuerpo contra la lona. Una vez allí me logro hacer una llave extraña al cuello, mi cuerpo estaba apoyando el pecho en el suelo y en mi espalda tenia a esta mamut impidiéndome cualquier movimiento. Tenia uno de sus brazos pasando por debajo de mi cuello girando mi cabeza, esto me estrangulaba y el peso de su monstrosidad en mi no me permitía respirar mucho. Solo necesitaba aguantar unos minutos que ya estaba por sonar la campana... Solo un poco... Mi visión se esta nublando...

- ya niñita rindete si de acá no saldrás ganando - la puta que la pario! No puedo perder con esta. Escucho a alguien gritarme, abro los ojos pero sigo viendo borroso, pero al parecer alguien golpea la reja como queriendo entrar... Ya no puedo mas... Mis respiraciones son mínimas... Se que tengo los ojos abiertos pero no veo nada... Ya no doy... Pero falta poco... Debo... Aguantar... No per... De... Re...

Todo oscuro... Que paso? Me muevo un poco y logro reconocer algo: estoy acostada en mi cama. Estiro la mano y prendo la luz del velador...

- perdí - suelto un suspiro. En eso abren la puerta e ingresa Gumi con una bandeja que al verme despierta deja rápidamente a un lado para lanzarse sobre mi...

- Miku! - Gumi me abrazo fuerte casi llorando, que rayos pasa aquí? - al fin despiertas!

- jajaja ni que hubiese pasado una eternidad - Gumi se separo bruscamente de mi sosteniendome de los hombros, sus ojos llorosos me asombraron y me dejaron aun mas sin entender que pasa.

- Miku estamos a Miércoles - su respuesta me dejo hecha hielo - estuviste inconsciente casi 5 días, pero como estabas estable el medico permitió que te trajeran a casa, ya que el daño no era mayor.

- daño? Te refieres a no poder respirar? - pregunte aun confundida y mucho.

- no! La muy... No sabes? - Gumi se detuvo en seco su, al parecer, momento de descarga - entonces Luka tenia razón. Gumi hablaba para si misma con la cabeza gacha, pero yo escuchaba todo su balbuseo.

- Gumi deja de balbucear y dime de que rayos estas hablando? - exiji - y que tiene que ver Luka? Ya se me hacia extraño que esa peli rosa con hormonas revolucionadas no estuviera aquí.

- pues en la pelea cuando quedaste inconsciente - comenzó a relatar - el arbitro fue a separarlas y al parecer tu rival al levantarse paso a golpear tu cabeza, por lo que todos vieron fue accidental.

- ya y que tiene que ver Luka? - insistí

- en que ella dijo que eso no habia sido accidental, que fue a propósito - continuo explicando - cosa que nadie le creyó... Y no fue la mejor decisión ir a amenazar a la monstruo esa a los baños.

- que Luka hizo que?! - me exalte al escuchar eso último. Gumi saco de entre sus ropas su celular y busco algo en el.

- esto - me acerco el móvil. En la pantalla se veía como inicio de video a Luka frente a la campeona - fui a buscar tus cosas a los camerinos y me tope con Luka increpandola así que lo grabe por cualquier cosa.

_Video:_

_- no se a que te refieres - la campeona se hacia la desentendida mientras guardaba sus cosas en el bolso. Luka la miraba con un enojo notable a kilómetros._

_- sabes muy bien que no era necesario ese último golpe - refuto la peli rosa - y no me vengas con que fue un accidente, porque se que no lo fue. Su tono de voz denotaba su enojo, pero su semblante era tranquilo._

_- como dicen, las cosas son lo que la mayoría cree - su tono de indiferencia se podía sentir sin problemas. Termino de guardar sus cosas y tomo su bolso - y como la mayoría piensa que fue accidental, pues así será, un accidente._

_- bueno, si tu lo crees así... - dijo Luka escondiendo sus ojos en el flequillo..._

_- claro que si - interrumpió la campeona pasando de Luka y encaminándose a la salida donde estaba oculta Gumi grabando..._

_- ... Lo tuyo también será accidental - agrego Luka con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. La campeona se volteo enojada..._

_- me estas amenazando pedazo de niñata?! - se abalanzó contra Luka tomandola bruscamente del cuello de la camiseta intentando levantarla, no lograndolo._

_- yo no amenazo - respondió con toda tranquilidad la peli rosa con, ahora, una sonrisa normal. Le tomo las muñecas e hizo un poco de presión logrando safarse del agarre - ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme._

_- algún día te tocara pelear conmigo y ahí veremos si sigues tan valiente guapita - esto último lo dijo con desagrado. Ahora fue Luka la que paso de ella dirijendose a la otra salida._

_- si, la próxima semana seguiré igual de valiente - Luka salió de cámara y la campeona quedo refunfuñando algo imposible de entender. Se terminó el video._

- ahora entiendes? - me pregunto Gumi que ahora estaba acostada a un lado mío acomodando la bandeja con los artículos para hacerme las curaciones correspondientes.

- si, pero vamos no creo que Luka de verdad estuviera enojada - definitivamente esta peli rosa cada día me confunde más, una semana no me habla y a la otra se enoja con la rival que me ganó - solo que quizás ella cree que la campeona hizo algo incorrecto, y como ella pese a todo es una persona correcta pues se molesto, pero no creo que sea algo mas.

- no sabría que decir ahora realmente Miku - Gumi comenzó a hacerme las curaciones, cambio mi vendaje en la frente, limpio los raspones que tenía tanto en el rostro como brazos, abdomen y rodillas. Si, la tipa me dio bien duro.

- a todo esto, al final saliste de la duda con Lily? - aun no me habia sacado esa curiosidad y aprovecharé de hacerlo ahora que no puede arrancar.

- pues si, bueno en algo - comenzó algo dubitativa - me dijo que Luka necesitaba conversar con alguien y como ella es la única persona en Japón a la cual podría considerar una 'amiga' pues por eso la llamo.

- ya veo - suspiré - esa pechugona es muy rara.

- jajaja es complicada - Gumi ya guardaba las cosas, las curaciones habían terminado - al menos eso es lo que Lily me dice. Insiste en que no es una mala persona, pero que le cuesta en exceso confiar en alguien.

- si, en su caso debe ser difícil confiar en cualquiera - volví a suspirar, Gumi tomo la bandeja y se salió de la cama.

- te dejo para que descanses amiga - me obsequio una hermosa sonrisa y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Me volví a recostar meditando un tiempo sobre lo ocurrido, aunque no logre ponerme en el lugar de la peli rosa, solo puedo pensar que los golpes en la cabeza le afectaron mas de la cuenta. Decidí mejor dejar de pensar y aprovechar de descansar.

Nuevamente pasaron los días sin la aparición de la Megurine, según mi mamá, esta semana no habia dormido en casa. Bueno pero que mas da, lo importante es que yo ya estaba recuperada y hoy temprano habia podido entrenar ligeramente. Además me informaron que la próxima semana iba si o si mi pelea de revancha contra la pechugona odiosa, asi que aprovecharía de entrenar lo mas posible esta última semana previa a la pelea. Pero primero sensei me mando a ver la pelea de este sábado que seria entre la Megurine y la actual campeona, si, la misma que me dejo inconsciente.

Nuevamente en la arena de lucha, el ambiente esta muy expectante, al parecer la gente espera una pelea digna de campeonato, aunque no lo sea. Gumi y Lily me acompañan, aunque la rubia esta en los camerinos con Luka mientras Gumi y yo estamos muy cómodas en nuestros asientos de primera fila para ver la palisa que se darán. En eso veo acercarse a la rubia con cara muy molesta y refunfuñando por lo bajo...

- bruta de mierda llevada a sus ideas no le deseo mal pero ojala la dejen inconsciente a ver si así se le quita lo idiota - Lily seguía refunfuñando ya sentada al lado de Gumi, ambas la mirabamos entre sorprendidas y extrañadas - y de pasada que en la cirugía le tengan que cortar el pelo y dejarla rapada por tonta... que me miran así?!

- sera quizás creo yo que es porque desde que te sentaste que no has dejado de maldecir a tu "amiga"? - hice énfasis en la palabra amiga también agregando el gesto de las comillas con los dedos. Lily soltó un fuerte suspiro, se mordió el labio y volvió a suspirar.

- es que esa idiota no hace mas que complicarse la vida por las puras - decía Lily mirando al techo mientras Gumi le acariciaba la nuca en un intento de calmarla.

- pero no te compliques, déjala sola ya se le pasara y entrará en razón - mi amiga a veces tiene sus momentos de inspiración y lucidez, y este era uno de esos.

- y si no? - refuto la rubia ya apoyada en el hombro de Gumi recibiendo sus cariños.

- si no, pues le darán una pateadura de dioses y por lo menos así no se le olvida pensarlo 2 veces para una próxima ocasión - termino su discurso con una tierna y pulcra sonrisa. Insisto en decir que este es el mejor momento de sabiduría de Gumi en mucho tiempo. Se apagaron las luces del recinto...

- Muy buenas noches señoras y señores - comenzó a hablar el árbitro así que las 3 prestamos atención al cuadrilátero - esta noche tengo el placer de ser el juez árbitro de una gran pelea entre Megurine 'Angel Infernal' Luka y Ryoko, la actual campeona. Esta pelea no cuenta como pelea por el campeonato, pero igualmente es un encuentro que ha generado mucha expectativa y esperamos que ambas luchadoras den lo mejor para que este espectáculo sea de gran nivel.

La Megurine hizo su entrada seguida de aplausos y abucheos por parte del público. Seguidamente Ryoko entro en medio de una ovación, se notaba que el público la adora en cambio Luka es una seudo extranjera así que no había mucho donde perderse con la preferencia del público, pero bueno la pelea dio inicio y ambas se estaban dando muy duro. Ryoko daba geniales combinaciones de golpes y patadas, mientras que Luka no se quedaba atrás recibiendo y dando golpes. Ambas tuvieron sus momentos gloriosos y buenos descuidos...

- pensé que te quedarías a llorar en tu casa princesita - decía burlona la campeona mientras brindaba buenos golpes certeros.

- pues ya ves - respondió Luka haciendo algunas fintas y regresando golpes - te dije que la valentía no me abandonaría en una semana.

En el 5to round el encuentro estaba muy parejo, pero Ryoko tomo la ventaja logrando llevar a Luka al piso y completando una llave la cual tuvo muy complicada a la Megurine hasta el final del tiempo. Ya sonada la campana vi a Luka con una sonrisa socarrona levantarse del piso, no sé qué rayos haya cruzado por la cabeza de esa idiota pero no me da buena espina. Ya comenzado el 6to round vi a Luka dejarse arrinconar contra la reja...

- oh no... - deje salir de mis labios al leer el próximo movimiento de la Megurine. Tal como lo creí, Luka intentaría hacer la llave que yo no pude, la vi apoyarse en la pierna de Ryoko, la reja, subir hasta los hombros y espere la desgracia...

- me crees tan idiota para caer en lo mismo?! - grito furiosa y confiada Ryoko intentando agarrar la pierna de Luka así como lo había hecho conmigo...

- no, pero si tan idiota como para creer que yo haría lo mismo - Luka se movió en sentido contrario pasando su otra pierna por el cuello de Ryoko, aunque todo el movimiento había parecido un desequilibrio de Luka al querer hacer la llave, de hecho ella misma hizo una especie de mímica con los brazos simulando que se iba a caer. Pero contrario a todo eso sus piernas lograron pasar por el cuello de su rival y doblándolo de una forma rápida y brusca llevándola inconsciente al suelo. Ryoko cayó sobre Luka lastimándola un poco, el árbitro corrió a revisar a ambas ayudando a la peli rosa a salir de la posición y confirmando lo que yo ya creía, Ryoko estaba inconsciente por suerte porque esa llave la podría haber matado. Temo creer que esa era la real intención de Luka. El árbitro fue hasta donde el jurado para saber cual sería la resolución, mientras Luka solo se limpio con la lengua un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su labio y se fue cojeando hasta su rincón...

- Luka! como se te ocurre hacer eso?! - le reproche el haber casi matado a su rival, ella solo me miró y alzó la ceja.

- no me resulto la llave y caí - respondió indiferentemente mientras se ponía su camiseta y gorra características - fue un accidente, nada mas. Con esas palabras de inmediato recorde el video que me había mostrado Gumi, pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que el referí ya estaba de regreso en el cuadrilátero...

- bueno los jueces han decidido que esta pelea termina en una victoria para Megurine 'Angel Infernal' Luka! - todo el estadio se lanzo en una nueva mezcla de abucheos y aplausos para la Megurine, quien solo alzo su brazo en símbolo de triunfo y luego se fue a los camerinos lugar al cual la seguí

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera y mi demora TT-TT... bueno no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirles ahora, es muy tarde y necesito dormir... (mentira necesito seguir haciendo cosas TT-TT)...

Nos vemos espero pronto en el siguiente capitulo en el cual se viene la revancha que todas esperan de mi :3 ... y se viene con desquite!... adivinan que es?


	6. 6to round

Hola! duisculpen la demora, full pruebas, ensayos y cosas u_u... pero ya les traje el capitulo... espero les guste y me lo hagan saber con sus sensuales reviews! *-*

Bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a una gran fan del Negitoro y de mis fanfics, ya que estuvo de cumpleaños y le prometi dedicarselo, Felicidades Noaomi!

Eso, no los molesto más y espero les guste!

* * *

_**GANARTE NO ES SUFICIENTE!**_

_**6to Round!**_

- bueno los jueces han decidido que esta pelea termina en una victoria para Megurine 'Angel Infernal' Luka! - todo el estadio se lanzo en una nueva mezcla de abucheos y aplausos para la Megurine, quien solo alzo su brazo en símbolo de triunfo y luego se fue a los camerinos lugar al cual la seguí. Una vez en el lugar opte por calmarme unos minutos antes de encararla por lo que habia hecho a propósito. Respire hondo y entre, no la vi por ningún lado, pero sus cosas si estaban ahí. Me dirigí a las duchas, ahí estaba...

- Luka ahora dime porque rayos hiciste eso?! - exigí desde el otro lado de la cortina. No se con que cara le estaba reclamando, mas que mal solo la conozco hace unas semanas y no somos nada... pero bueno ella se ha tomado atribuciones conmigo así que fregada, se la aguanta!

- eso a ti no te incumbe - me respondió en un tono relajado, cosa que hizo que yo mas me alterara.

- claro que me incumbe no te hagas la idiota! - grite bastante alto. Las cortinas se corrieron dandome una clara vista de la total humanidad de ella. El agua recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su plano vientre, perfectos pechos, delgado cuello, deliciosos labios... ... AAAARG MIKU DEJA DE SER TAN PERVERTIDA! CONCENTRATE DE UNA VEZ!

- como me llamaste? - ahora la mire a los ojos y ahí fue donde note su molestia, su gran enojo realmente y eso me ayudó a recordar el mío.

- bien escuchaste no te hagas! - evite usar la palabra idiota, total ni ganas de seguir usandola - ahora si dime, que rayos te pasa?

- no me pasa nada de tu incumbencia - me miro de pies a cabeza, se negó algo a si misma y cerro nuevamente la cortina para seguir con su baño. Yo me quede estática unos segundos... QUE SE CREE ESTA BRUTA DE TRATARME ASI?! Moví nuevamente las cortinas - me puedes dejar bañar en paz? Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de voltear a mirar, así que la tome de la muñeca e hice que se volteara dejándola a ella contra la pared y yo acorralandola, aunque gracias a eso el agua me mojaba completamente.

- claro que es de mi incumbencia - replique muy segura y a muy poca distancia de su rostro. No se quien de las dos estaba mas molesta a esas alturas - lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por lo que paso conmigo la semana pasada y no me lo niegues porque se que es así.

- lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es única y exclusivamente MI problema no tuyo - hablo con tono amenazador, contenida totalmente ya que apretaba sus dientes al hablar. Se soltó de mi agarre y fue ella quien me tomo de ambas muñecas poniéndome contra la pared. Tragé con dificultad, pero no podía darme el gusto de aminorizarme frente a ella ahora. Al contrario, pese a que estaba contra la pared no dude en acercar mi rostro lo mas posible al de ella con el mismo grado de enojo en mis facciones.

- porque no mejor en lugar de huir de la respuesta simplemente me respondes y ya! - ella se quedo fría analizando cada una de mis facciones, no se que tanto me miraba, ni que nunca me hubiese visto. Igual y ya me estaba sintiendo incomoda en la situación, mas que mal ella estaba desnuda y yo toda mojada. Era algo incomodo, pero no me rendiria hasta obtener una respuesta. Respuesta que se estaba demorando mucho y ya me exasperaba - deja de mirarme tanto y resp...! La muy bruta me dejo a medias mi reclamo acallandome con un brusco beso... Acción que en primera me shockeo pero que de inmediato obtuvo mi rechazo, como pude me safe del beso... Oye que te pasa?! Dejate de juegos y resp...! Nuevamente lo mismo, otro brusco beso pero que esta vez subió de grado rápidamente, convirtiéndose en un beso brusco pero apasionado. Me soltó las muñecas para tomar mi rostro, descuido que aproveche para empujarla y así liberarme de sus labios... Ya te dije que te dejes de juegos y respondas!

- ese es el problema! - me grito mientras se rascaba exasperada la cabeza - que para mi esto dejo de ser un juego hace mucho y eso a ti jamás te importará!

- y q... - algo le iba a increpar pero me dejo fría su confesión, acaso la Megurine se habia enamorado de mi? ... Nonono esto debe ser uno mas de sus juegos, bromas o que se yo para confundirme y no responder - dejate de bromas y dime de una vez que te pasa, puedo esperar total mas mojada no puedo estar. Con ese comentario intente bajar un poco la gravedad al asunto. Ella solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa, volvió a negar con la cabeza...

- sabia que no entenderias - se dio vuelta dandome la espalda - ahora puedes dejar que termine mi ducha?

- se que me arrepentiré de lo que haré, pero - pensé antes de soltar un suspiro. La abrace por la cintura apegando mi cuerpo a su espalda, apoyando mi frente en ella. Sentí como dio un respingo ante mi acción - Luka de verdad quiero saber que te pasa.

- te lo acabo de gritar o es que estas sorda? - esta respuesta me gano por ser buena gente.

- tienes claro que la paciencia no es precisamente una de mis virtudes? - esa ironía se pudo sentir hasta China estoy segura.

- y tu bien sabes que una de mis virtudes no es la comunicación emocional -

- lo dejamos en empate? - sugerí para amenizar el momento. Ella rio por lo bajo.

- ok, empate - se volteo como pudo dejando mi rostro frente a frente con sus pechos, pero lo tomo entre sus manos para apoyar su frente con la mía - puerritos lo que dije hace un rato es la verdad, si lo entiendes genial, si no pues nada puedo hacer.

- pero... - nuevamente me hizo callar con sus labios, pero esta vez fue suave, tranquilo, un beso bajo la ducha. Sus manos bajaron desde mis mejillas, cuello hasta llegar al primer boton de mi blusa. Sentí como lentamente fue desabotonando uno a uno, haciendo que mis niveles de ansiedad se dispararan por los cielos. Mis manos las moví a gusto entre su espalda y cintura, era grato sentir su suave piel. Cuando ya hubo desabotonado todo deslizo la prenda por mis brazos dejandome solo con el sostén puesto. Al principio sentí algo de vergüenza, luego recordé que ella estaba desnuda y que uno de nuestros primeros encuentros fue precisamente en una ducha desnudas ambas, así que la vergüenza me duro nada. Subió sus manos por mi espalda para soltar el seguro de mi sostén dejando mis senos expuestos, cosa que aprovecho de inmediato ya que movió sus manos hasta ellos y comenzó a masajearlos circularmente. Era una sensación increíble, nunca me habia percatado de lo sensible que soy de esa zona. Solté un leve gemido que fue ahogado por sus labios que aun aprisionaban los míos en un cada vez mas fogoso acto. Apegue mi cadera a la suya, necesitaba sentirla aun mas pese a que yo aun tenia mi ropa puesta. Con mis manos en su cadera intentaba mantener la distancia en cero, no quería distanciarme en absoluto de ella. No entiendo para nada lo que me ocurre, solo se que tengo la necesidad de sentirla con cada poro de mi piel, y la verdad no quiero analizar nada mas, solo quiero, por esta vez, dejarme llevar. Sus labios desendieron hasta mi cuello, jugueteando sobre mi piel con su lengua y/o dientes. Era algo enloquecedor, exquisito, nunca me habían hecho sentir así y la verdad agradezco que sea ella. Yo ya no daba mas, quería hacer algo pero no me atrevía. Algo dubitativa y temerosa, deslice una de mis manos hasta su muslo desde donde no me atreví a avanzar mas aunque ella de alguna forma u otra me incitaba a continuar, ni que me leyera la mente...

- Luka apresúrate ya van a cerrar el estadio! - se escucho por fuera de la cortina la voz de Lily. Ambas casi tuvimos un paro cardiaco en ese segundo pensando en que quizás ella correría la cortina.

- Ni en la ducha me puedes dejar en paz oxigenada cabeza hueca?! - Luka estaba muy molesta, y como yo aun tenia mi venganza pendiente por lo del baile pues no quise desperdiciar tan preciado momento. Mi mano que aun estaba en su muslo la deslice, sin pensarlo mucho, hasta su mas intima zona. La cual estaba muy mojada y no era a causa del agua, eso fue algo que me hizo sentir hasta cierto punto orgullosa y excitada. Su sorpresa fue algo digno de recordar por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos abiertos como nunca antes los habia visto, mirandome con gran sorpresa. Sus labios ligeramente separados. Mis dedos se movieron libremente disfrutando de esa suavidad provocada por sus propios fluidos, hasta que toque un pequeño punto muy duro.

- si quieres te enjabono la espalda - sugirió la rubia con picardía, supiera lo que estábamos haciendo en ese momento. Luka intentaba regular su respiración para hablar sin levantar sospechas. Pero yo no se la iba a hacer fácil, me divertía en demasía el ver su rostro de desesperación y excitación. Así que comencé a frotar con alevosía su clítoris - Luka estas bien?

- si carajo! - soltó justo después de un espasmo que le provoque jeje - porque no te vas a molestar a otro lado? O mejor aun, anda a buscar a la despistada con coletas!

"Esta me la paga!" pensé al momento de introducirle dos dedos de una vez, haciendo que casi soltara un grito, pero por suerte para ambas logro ahogarlo apretando fuertemente los labios...

- ok de acuerdo, iré a buscar a Miku - respondió, para alivio de ambas, la rubia - pero ya salte del agua, tienes como 10 minutos para salir sino te quedas adentro. Nos vemos afuera.

Espere hasta sentir la puerta de los camerinos...

- al fin se fue - dije en tono de alivio - en que estábamos? Miré a la peli rosa con picardía.

- en que me vas a pagar eso que me hiciste hace unos momentos - decía al momento que posaba su mano sobre mi muy húmeda y excitada zona intima, provocando una revolución hormonal en mi. Sus dedos se deslizaban exquisitamente entre mis labios vaginales haciendome soltar mas de un gemido en tiempo record, como odio que logre esas cosas con tanta facilidad...

- no quedamos en eso - me miro extrañada mientras yo solo sonreí tan infantilmente como pude, haciéndola extrañar aun más. Sus dedos habían encontrado mi punto mas sensible. Asi que tuve que juntar toda mi fuerza de voluntad, si es que aun existía, para sacar mi mano de donde la tenia muy cómodamente ya que traslade ambas hasta sus bien dotados pechos. Los masajee un poco para luego llegar a donde quería, tomar su hermoso rostro, acercarme y besarla profundamente. Ella respondió inmediatamente mientras continuaba con su divino masaje en mi clítoris. Yo no daba mas de excitada, quería mas, me desconozco en estos momentos, pero que mas da... Que se vaya todo al carajo! Deseo darle hasta noquearla en la cama! - aaahh - solté un gemido al momento que ella introdujo un dedo en mi, no me dolió en absoluto, al contrario se sintió increíblemente bien...

- estas muy excitada puerritos - puto tono sexon que tiene esta bendita peli rosa! Arg! Nos habíamos separado del beso dejando nuestras frentes en contacto. Yo acariciaba sus mejillas...

- tu también lo estas y bastante - contraataque esbozando una leve sonrisa. No se como aguantaba, me mordía el labio, su dedo entraba y salía de mi. Pero vamos que yo tengo que aguantar...

- esto es una competencia? - rio coquetamente...

- contigo todo es competencia mi peli rosa - le brinde un corto beso en los labios y ahora si, no se de donde pero algo de fuerza de voluntad quedaba en mi cuerpo, separe nuestros cuerpos maldiciendome a mi misma por hacerlo, pero ante ella con la mejor sonrisa y cara de 'aquí no pasa nada', siempre digna. Ella me miro con una mezcla de extrañeza y molestia, eso era lo que yo quería - debemos irnos. Le giñe un ojo y salí de la ducha dejando a la peli rosa Megurine con todas las hormonas a mil y con unos deseos infinitos de matarme, lo se. Ahora me pregunto dos cosas: 1- que ropa me voy a poner para ir a casa? La mia esta toda mojada. Y 2- ... PORQUE RAYOS LE DIJE 'MI PELI ROSA'?!... MI! En que segundo cruzo por mi cabeza el tratarla como propiedad mia?... Mierda! Tendré repercusiones por ello. Una mano en mi espalda me saco de mis conflictos internos, sacudi mi cabeza y ahí estaba la Megurine pasandome un pantalón y chaqueta deportivos...

- ponte esto - me entrego con toda calma las prendas, su mano estaba fría, al parecer se dio un duchazo de agua helada antes de salir jajaja. Tome las prendas y luego de secarme me las puse, aunque me quedaban algo grandes. Ella se habia vestido con su camiseta estampada y un pantalón deportivo - siempre traigo mas de un pantalón, uno nunca sabe cuando alguien te puede asaltar en la ducha.

- quieres decir que esto te pasa con regularidad? - pregunte alzando una ceja, ella rio y me dio un giño de lo mas coqueto.

- no se, quizás, quien sabe - la observe como tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta. Desde ahí me quedo viendo con una amplia sonrisa - vamos puerritos? Solté el aire que no sabia que tenia acumulado en mis pulmones en forma de bufido algo molesta, no me gusta que me dejen con la duda. Camine pasando a su lado sin mirarla, ella rio y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Al salir del recinto buscamos con la vista el auto de mi amiga y lo encontramos estacionado muy cerca. Al llegar ahí nos encontramos con tamaña sorpresa: Lily y Gumi besándose furiosamente con sus manos perdidas en quien sabe donde del cuerpo de la otra, ni se percataron de nuestra obvia presencia. Luka miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa la escena ¿que se estará imaginando? Espero que sea lo que sea no me incluya.

Luka sin miramientos abrió una de las puertas traseras y se adentro en el auto, provocando que las chicas casi se golpearan la cabeza contra el techo del brinco que dieron por el susto...

- hola chicas como están? - saludo con la mejor sonrisa.

- QUE ACASO NO SABES ANUNCIARTE PEDAZO DE BESTIA?! - Lily estaba furica, su rostro completamente rojo pasando a morado no se si el color era por lo enojada, por la vergüenza o ambas jajajaja.

- pero si las saludé - rebatía la peli rosa mientras yo ingresaba al auto y Gumi, con su rostro rojo a mas no poder, echaba a andar el motor - si no me escuchaste es mejor que te hagas ver por un doctor.

- NO TE VENGAS A HACER LA CHISTOSA PELI ROSA DEL DEMONIO BIEN SABES DE QUE HABLO! - Luka se aguantaba la risa magistralmente ante la furia de la rubia que intentaba pasarse al asiento trasero pero era retenida por un brazo de Gumi, quien a pesar de su gran vergüenza reía ante la escena al igual que yo.

- te van a salir arrugas y canas si sigues así Lily - otra inyección de furia para la rubia por parte de la peli rosa. Ya iban 2 y esto no tenia para detenerse.

- ya Lily cálmate si no es para tanto - interrumpió Gumi restándole importancia al tema - además necesito manejar tranquila y contigo intentando pasarte para atrás es complicado.

- tienes razón disculpa - Lily regreso a su lugar y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Luka soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo y volteo para ir mirando el paisaje nocturno, mientras yo me fui conversando mas amenamente con las chicas...

- a todo esto Miku - inquirió Lily - porque llevas puesta esa ropa?

- pues... Porque... - me comencé a poner nerviosa ya que no sabia como responder a eso.

- por metiche - interrumpió Luka a lo que Lily se le quedo viendo - al igual que tú, ella me fue a molestar a la ducha, pero la diferencia es que tu no abriste la cortina. Ella la abrió y recibió un baño por eso, y como no soy tan mala le preste ropa para que no se enfermara.

- como que metiche?! - que le pasa a esta de referirse a mi en esa forma?

- quien te manda a interrumpir mi baño - me dedico una mirada con una mezcla de coquetería y superioridad, podía leer en sus ojos la palabra 'jaque mate'. Ella sabia que en esta situación no le podía responder porque levantaría sospechas para la rubia o Gumi, así que solo solté un suspiro molesta, me cruce de brazos y mire hacia otro lado.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, adornado por las luces de la carretera el paisaje se veía hermoso. Ver todo en tonalidades matizadas por el blanco y amarillo de las luces públicas te da otra visión de las cosas, te hace imaginar la vida de la ciudad de una forma diferente. Es lúgubremente hermoso. Cada quien iba sumergida en su mundo: Gumi conduciendo tarareando la música que sonaba en la radio, Lily no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi peli verde amiga mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, Luka miraba el paisaje perdida completamente en sus pensamientos o quien sabe en que, mientras yo deje de observar y cerré mis ojos dispuesta a dormir...

- hhm! - ahogue un grito al sentir una intrusa mano meterse por debajo de la ropa hasta mi vagina. Como acto reflejo mire inmediatamente a Luka, quien me dedico una coqueta mirada para luego comenzar a mover sus dedos exquisitamente entre mis pliegues íntimos. Yo no pude hacer mas que apretar fuertemente la orilla del asiento en una muy mala forma de aguantar las enormes ganas que tenia de matarla y gemir de placer. La situación me tenía al extremo, como se le ocurría ponerse a hacer esto dentro del auto de Gumi con ella manejando y el serio riesgo de que en cualquier momento Lily volteara a vernos. Pero esa era la misma razón por la cual yo estaba aun mas prendida, jamás me imagine que el estar en una situación así de expuesta me pondría mas cachonda, pero bueno así es y lo peor es que sea la bruta peli rosa la que me tiene en sus manos en estos momentos. Mordí mi labio inferior conteniendo lo mas posible los gemidos que rogaban por salir ante el jugueteo que sus dedos tenían en mi zona. Delicioso placer que en ese momento inundaba mi cuerpo y pedía a gritos poder salir. En un segundo ella saco su mano y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que ya estábamos llegando a mi casa...

- bien chicas sanas y salvas en su casa - Gumi detuvo el auto y se volteo a despedirse - que descansen. Con Luka salimos del vehículo y nos despedimos igualmente de las chicas quienes se alejaron raudamente en el vehículo, por mi parte buscaba las llaves de la casa en mi canguro (no se como se llaman en otros países, son esos bolsitos que se cuelgan en la cintura. Bien prácticos cuando solo llevas billetera, llaves, cosas pequeñas) que no querían aparecer por ningún lado en eso fue que sentí las manos de Luka posicionarse, desde atrás, alrededor de mi cintura apegando su cuerpo al mío. Posó su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo...

- que haces puerritos? - pregunto curiosa con un tono de voz suave y relajado intentando ver.

- busco mis llaves, no las encuen... Tro... Ya las encontré! jejeje - tome las llaves, abrí la puerta e ingresamos a la casa. Ella ya me había soltado de su abrazo y eso me hizo sentir extraña, no sabría decir bien que es esta sensación, pero es como cuando estas comiendo una deliciosa ensalada de puerros y se te acaba.

Mi madre nos recibió muy alegre con una rica comida servida así que nos sentamos a la mesa, nunca hay que dejar que la comida se enfríe. La cena fue grata ya que mi mamá estaba algo agotada por sus nuevas clases de baile entretenido, así que gracias a eso evito molestarme tanto...

- a todo esto, Luka - la peli rosa que hasta ese momento estaba tranquilamente comiendo su plato de arroz con tamagoyaki presto atención a mi mamá - pecaré de metiche pero, donde te estuviste quedando la semana pasada? Nos tenias aquí solitas a mi y a mi convaleciente Miku.

- jeje disculpe señora - se dispuso a responder y yo atenta esperaba esa respuesta - preferí quedarme en un hotel ya que necesitaba concentrarme absolutamente en mi entrenamiento.

- quieres decir que nosotras somos una distracción? - increpó mi mamá quitándome las palabras, aunque su tono era de un ridículo falso dolor.

- pues la verdad - notaba algo nerviosa a Luka y eso es muy raro de presenciar - si un poco.

- oh Luka! Me has herido en lo mas profundo de mi corazón - mi madre se tocaba el pecho dramáticamente ya con eso me eche a reír, ella no aguanto seguir se acto y rio también - jajajaja tranquila que yo comprendo, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de mi hija que te llamaba en sueños...

- MAMÁ! - ya se recupero al parecer - como se te ocurre decir eso?! Además que es mentira!

- y tu como sabes que es mentira? - me miro con ojos acusatorios y pícaros, yo iba a replicar pero me hizo una señal de que aun tenia algo mas que decir, ahora si me dio miedo - como puedes saber si tu estabas dormida? Sea verdad o mentira no puedes afirmarlo ni desmentirlo, o me equivoco?

- a... - MIERDA! como mi propia madre me jode así? - sabes cuanto te odio en estos momentos?

- me lo imagino, pero descuida hija de mi corazón - tomo un sorbo de su te muy tranquilamente y me sonrio - puedo vivir con ello.

- mamá, algún día serás viejita, estarás mas arrugada que una pasa, los pechos te llegaran al ombligo - mi tono de voz era algo lúgubre y amenazador. Luka me miraba curiosa, mientras mi mamá estaba con cara de indignación y esperando a que yo terminara - tu trasero estará tan flacido que parecerá gelatina y tu cabello mas que océano de verano parecerá cordillera de invierno, todo blanco...

- como eres capaz de desearle eso a tu madre? - me replicó indignada. Yo le respondí haciéndole una señal con el dedo de que aun no habia terminado.

- ese día querrás que tu linda hija se haga cargo de ti - ahora tanto mi madre como Luka miraban expectativas a que diría - y créeme que cuando ese día llegue... No gastaré mi dinero en pagarte cirugías reconstructivas ni nada!

- jajjajajaja - Luka estallo en risa mientras mi mamá se levantaba indignada de la mesa tomando los platos sucios.

- que perversa eres hija - termino de lavar las cosas en silencio, mientras que Luka y yo intentabamos no reirnos de su infantil actitud, pero sin mucho éxito.

- muchas gracias por la comida - se levanto de la silla la Megurine - espero no les moleste, pero yo me iré a dormir.

- claro Luka ve a descansar - respondió mi mamá con una sonrisa - tuviste una dura pelea y felicidades nuevamente por tu triunfo.

- gracias señora Hatsune - Luka le regreso la sonrisa a mi mamá y se retiró. Yo me quede un tiempo mas conversando o mas bien recibiendo el interrogatorio de rigor anual...

- hija aun no tienes a nadie que te revolucione las hormonas? - esta ya es la sexta ves que me pregunta lo mismo pero de forma diferente en menos de 30 minutos.

- no mamá, nadie me las revoluciona - respondí ya aburrida de lo mismo.

- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello - mamá se volteo para mirarme directamente con semblante serio pero al mismo tiempo tierno - deberías dejar que alguien al menos intente ganarse tu corazón, no todas las personas son iguales y lo sabes.

- si mamá, pero simplemente no hay nadie - replique apoyando el mentón en la mesa haciendo puchero - ahora solo estoy centrada en mi carrera en la MMA.

- si te entiendo hija, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas divertirte - toda mi sangre se fue a mis mejillas gracias a ese comentario y la mirada picaresca de mi madre - además tengo la impresión que mas de alguna persona anda detrás de tus coletitas.

- mamá! Ya deja de molestarme! - me levante de la mesa indignada ante la insistencia y actitud de mi madre, ella solo estallo en risas - mejor me voy a dormir.

- jajaja ok hija, descansa - decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que se le escapaban - recuerda que Luka ya esta durmiendo así que no hagas mucho escandalo.

- si mamá, buenas noches - me despedí y camine hasta mi habitación.

Una vez allí abrí la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible, no encendí luces ni nada ya que todo estaba apagado y muy tranquilo, así que supongo que Luka ya estará durmiendo. Cerré con igual suavidad y solté un suspiro. De pronto siento que agarran mis muñecas llevandolas a mi espalda, presionan mi cuerpo para dejarme de frente pegada a la puerta y tapan mi boca evitando asi que grite para avisar a mi madre o a Luka... "Luka!" recordé en ese momento a la peli rosa ¿le habrán hecho algo? ¿Estará bien? ... Estaban intentando separar mis piernas mientras yo luchaba por zafarme... "No voy a dejar que un intruso me la gane!" intente con todas mis fuerzas soltar el agarré pero me era imposible "como rayos tiene tanta fuerza?!... Pero no me puede ganar!"... La posición en la que estaba era sumamente incómoda y me impedía utilizar toda mi fuerza... Poco a poco la desesperación y angustia se fueron apoderando de mi... Ya llevaba un buen tiempo luchando y no lograba nada, además de que ya estaba muy cansada por todo el día... Cuando ya deje de forcejear sentí algo en mi espalda seguido de un aire cálido en mi oreja izquierda... Mi respiración se agitó aun más...

- creías que podías dejarme de esa forma en la ducha y que no pasaría nada? - esa voz... "PUTA LUKA! COMO SE LE OCURRE HACERME ESTO?! TREMENDO SUSTO QUE ME HA HECHO PASAR! CONDENADA BRUTA! YA VERA CUANDO ME SUELTE, LA DEJARE PEOR QUE BANANA PASADA DE DÍAS! ESTA ME LA PAGAS PECHUGONA DEL DEMONIO! Comencé nuevamente a intentar zafarme, pero esta vez guiada por la ira que sentía, aunque la Megurine solo reía suave para no ser escuchada fuera de la habitación - cálmate puerritos, hagas lo que hagas créeme que no te soltaré así que luchar es un simple desperdicio de energía. Ante esas palabras, que sabía lo ciertas que eran, deje de luchar. Gracias a eso ella quito su mano de mi boca...

- tienes muy claro lo que pasara apenas me sueltes, cierto? - susurré en tono amenzante. Ella volvió a reír suavemente en mi oído...

- lo se - respondió en un tono que me provoco un fuerte escalosfrio por todo el cuerpo que termino encendiendo involuntariamente mi entrepierna. La mano que antes tapaba mi boca ahora se encontraba buscando algo en mi cuello - y no me arrepentiré jamás de nada. Mordió y lamió juguetonamente mi lóbulo, mientras que, sin perder tiempo, bajo mi cierre del poleron deportivo dejando al descubierto mi abdomen y pechos. Su mano subió hasta apoderarse de uno de ellos masajeandolo a gusto, tomando entre sus dedos mi pezón. Yo apretaba fuerte mis labios, no quería que mis jadeos fueran escuchados fuera de la habitación. Sus labios pasaron hacia mi cuello, zona que también estoy descubriendo que es bastante sensible a las caricias labiales. Mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más, ahora mordía mi labio inferior como medida desesperada para evitar emitir sonidos ... "oh... no... " pensé al sentir como su mano dejaba mi pecho y bajaba tortuosamente lento, hasta que lo sentí. Sus dedos adentrándose entre mis mas íntimos pliegues, ese excitante tacto que lograba hacer que mis hormonas se activaran y sin vergüenza alguna expulsaban el liquido que Luka tanto deseaba de mi...

- te quiero oír - me susurró, su voz denotaba excitación y eso me prendió aun mas, si es que se podía. Negué con mi cabeza, ella introdujo un dedo en mi húmeda cavidad comenzando un exquisito movimiento que con cada entrada y salida me hacia perder lo poco y nada que me quedaba de cordura - no sabes cuanto deseo oirte gemir. Besó nuevamente mi cuello... "oh vamos dios no puedes ser tan cruel conmigo!" me quejaba internamente, no puedo tener tan mala suerte...

- hija estas despierta? - mi mamá golpeo suavemente la puerta y me hablo despacio, ok dios me acaba de demostrar que si puedo tener peor suerte. Mi cuerpo se tenso por completo y Luka no detenía su actuar - puedes salir un poco?. Como podría salir ahora con lo excitada que estoy? Me tiemblan las piernas, tengo los pezones tan erectos que los podrían ver desde el espacio... "piensa Miku! Piensa!... ya se!"... Me moví lo suficiente como para que Luka quedara tras de mi y yo poder asomar mi rostro por una pequeña apertura de la puerta...

- que sucede mamá? - pregunte susurrando con algo de molestia. Ella me observo unos segundos, solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

- hija estas roja, que te pasa? - pregunto mientras me analizaba con la mirada... "rayos! Se dio cuenta!... Miku piensa!... Luka! hija de tu mamacita deja de masturbarme para poder pensar fríamente!"

- será porque estaba acostada y tapada hasta las orejas? - pregunte en tono molesto, intentaba desesperadamente cambiar la conversación mientras que la maldita peli rosa no dejaba de acariciar y apretar una de mis nalgas y con su otra mano seguía introduciendo sus dedos aleatoriamente en mi. Esto era una real y muy textual, dulce y placentera tortura - ahora, me puedes decir que pasa mamá? Mantuve mi tono de molestia.

- te venia a decir que iré a comprar a la tienda, quieres que te traiga algo? - "Gracias dios!"

- pues no... O mejor si! Me traes una gaseosa bien fría? Pero me la dejas en el refrigerador para mañana, ahora quiero seguir durmiendo - sonreí haciendo como que nada pasaba, mientras que la verdad era que la muy BESTIA de la Megurine no dejaba de tocar mi intimidad. No se como mi cara no estaba roja a niveles extremos, pero como sea lo agradezco ya que mi mamá no se percataba de lo ocurrido a mis espaldas.

- ok, ahí te la dejo - se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano. Espere a escuchar el sonido de la reja indicando que mi mamá estaba ya en la calle...

- POR LA MIERDA LUKA NO PODÍAS DEJARME EN PAZ?! - me salí bruscamente del agarre que tenia ella en mis piernas para voltear y mirarla directo a los ojos, ella solo reía ante mi reacción - MI MAMÁ SE PODRÍA HABER PERCATADO DE TODO Y AHÍ NOS FREGAMOS!

- pues no podía - su risa se detuvo para dedicarme una mirada con la cual me volvió el sentimiento de presa - y aun no puedo. Dicho esto me dio un empujón haciéndome quedar recostada en la cama. No alcance a reaccionar cuando ya tenía a la Megurine sobre mi devorando mis labios. Ante tales besos no pude mas que responderle y dejarme llevar. "Al diablo todo!" llevó una de sus manos hasta mi mas que húmeda vagina para seguir estimulando mi clítoris. Sus labios decendieron hasta mi cuello y con los míos ya libres pude al fin soltar los gemidos que habia ahogado desde que todo había comenzado. Ella estaba mas que complacida escuchando el resultado provocado por sus caricias y a mi ya se me olvido hasta lo que es la vergüenza. Sus labios bajaron hasta uno de mis pechos, jugando delicadamente con mi pezón, lo tomaba, succionaba, lamía incluso a veces lo mordía provocando un rico dolor. Suena muy masoquista, pero realmente era un dolor suave mezclado con el placer que me daba al mismo tiempo cuando pasaba la punta de la lengua por la misma zona. Sus dedos continuaban ingresando y saliendo de mi interior con una facilidad que jamás experimente, es increíble que una chica me haga llegar a estos niveles de excitación en cambio con...

- me gustas - Luka interrumpió abruptamente mis pensamientos con esa confesión susurrada en mi oído. Abrí los ojos como plato muy sorprendida y la quede viendo. Ella solo me sonrió - esa es la verdad.

- Luka no juegues con esas palabras! - reclame bastante molesta. Ella me beso nuevamente, esta vez era un beso más calmo, tranquilo pero profundo que acepte sin dudar.

- ya te dije, es la verdad - fueron sus palabras al separarnos. Su mirada era profunda pero sin dar cabida a dudas, como bien era su forma de ser - me gustas mucho, por eso no quise pasar acá la semana pasada, no lograba aceptar esto y aun me cuesta, ya que en unos días tendremos que pelear por algo que para ambas es muy importante. Yo la escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Pero tampoco puedo hacerme la desentendida y eso Lily me lo dejo bien en claro...

- Lily? que tiene que ver ella? - pregunte curiosa... más bien algo celosa de que saliera en esta conversación.

- pues ella me acompaño en algunos entrenamientos y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba - me explicaba mientras acariciaba mi rostro - hablo conmigo para que no fuera tonta y me diera la oportunidad de aceptar lo que siento, independiente de por quien fuera, y me atreviera a confesarlo.

- ya veo - suspire.

- lo que yo quiero saber es, si tú me correspondes - su mirada era algo diferente, como rogando por una respuesta.

- yo... pues la verdad no sé qué decirte - me miró confundida, pero mi confusión mental y sentimental la superaba - no es que no sienta nada por ti, es que no sé que es. Nunca había sentido algo por una chica y pues... nunca nadie me había hecho sentir las cosas que tú me provocas. Me observó con esa coquetería propia de ella...

- pues entonces hay que ver que más te puedo provocar - me hablo con un tono puramente sexual. Regreso a besar mis labios con pasión que solo duró unos momentos, para luego ponerse de pie, tomar el cinto de mi pantalon y de un jalon sacarlo completamente.

- kya! - grite al verme completamente desnuda ante ella. Ni tiempo me dio a taparme con el cobertor de mi cama, porque de inmediato se volvió a posar sobre mi besando mi vientre y de a poco bajando hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Suavemente me hizo separarlas y con ello comenzó a lamer toda mi zona intima. Se sentía genial, era increíble como su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris y luego se adentraba en mi. Un exquisito y excitante cosquilleo que me elevaba la temperatura a cada segundo. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, mi piel se sentía caliente con unas cuantas gotas de sudor que la adornaban completamente. A cada segundo que pasaba yo quería más y más - Luka sigue... Ni por dios te detengas... Adentró dos de sus dedos en mi sin dejar de jugar con su lengua en mi punto más sensible haciendo círculos, poniéndolo más duro. Cada vez que sacaba sus dedos lamía el liquido que por esa cavidad brotaba y eso me tenía gimiendo sin parar cada vez más fuerte, sentía que iba a estallar. Apoye mis manos en su cabeza enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos como una forma de transmitirle lo que sentía. Volvió a meter sus dedos en mi frenéticamente durante unos momentos para luego seguir suavemente, ese constante cambio de ritmo me tenía en las nubes pero...

- Lu... Luka... me... me siento... rara... - intentaba decir entre gemidos - pa... para... por... favor...

- déjame solo un poco más - fue su respuesta a mi suplica. La sensación que yo tenía jamás la había sentido, por lo mismo tenía algo de miedo. Ella no se detuvo al contrario, comenzó a meter sus dedos más rápido que antes y ahora succionaba mi clítoris de la misma forma que antes lo había hecho con mis pezones. De un momento a otro sentí como una electricidad muy fuerte, que iniciaba en mi entrepierna, recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar, provocando espasmos reiterados en todo mi cuerpo. Luka no dejaba de lamerme y cada vez que lo hacía mi cuerpo se contraía, pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Cuando ya se detuvo subió hasta depositar un corto beso en mis labios - como te sientes?

- extrañamente bien - fui honesta, mi respiración aun estaba algo agitada junto a mi corazón. Ella se acomodó a un lado mío y volvió a besarme, rápidamente el beso fue subiendo de grado. Una de sus piernas se posó sobre las mías haciéndome a separarlas, su muslo presionó nuevamente mi zona intima y quedando la suya a merced de mi muslo. Inmediatamente comencé a mover mi pierna, quería ser yo ahora quien le diera placer así que lleve una de mis manos a uno de sus bien dotados pechos...

- ahhh... - gimió la peli rosa sin reparo, me gusta... Me gustó oirla, quiero escucharla de nuevo... Presione un poco con el cuerpo para poder dejarla recostada y yo ponerme encima. Una vez así, me apodere de su otro pecho con mis labios, lo chupaba, lamia y en más de una ocasión lo mordí lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marcas y sacarle fuertes gemidos...

- serás masoquista? - pregunte en tono juguetón.

- que comes que adivinas preciosa? - me respondió usando un tono similar. Ella seguía estimulandome con su muslo mientras yo ahogaba mis gemidos en los mordiscos dados a sus pechos. Ambas teníamos un excitante jugueteo que yo rompí al posicionarme completamente sobre ella. Marque todo su abdomen con mordiscos y chupones, algo a lo cual ella no se opuso, al contrario tenia sus manos enredadas en mi cabello...

- aprendes bien puerritos - expresaba entre gemidos y suspiros de placer que yo le provocaba, eso me tenía con una extraña mezcla de orgullo y excitación. Seguí recorriendo su suave piel dejando mis marcas hasta que llegué al monte de venus. Mis manos estaban muy entretenidas masajeando ambos pechos y como no los quería soltar, tome el borde de su pantalón deportivo con los dientes y comencé a bajarlo lentamente, pese a que la ansiedad me superaba. Cuando ya no podía continuar, tuve que soltar mis entretenciones para poder seguir. Cuando ya logre quitar la prenda escuche la puerta de mi casa y me congele - tu sigue, que para eso existen las almohadas. Me guiño el ojo. Pese a que tenía muchísimas ganas de continuar y ella me estaba dando la seguridad, no pude evitar dudar, realmente temía que mi mamá se diera cuenta de lo que hacíamos. Y como Luka no es conocida precisamente por su paciencia, hizo lo que creyó mejor para que yo reaccionara: se acercó a mi rostro, me beso, tomo mi rostro y lo llevo hasta quedar frente a frente con su vagina. No necesite nada más, el solo hecho de sentir su aroma, ver el resultado de mis caricias reflejadas en la humedad brotando de ella, fue suficiente para que me animara a seguir. Saque mi lengua y tímidamente la pase por sobre sus pliegues, su sabor ácido pero que para mis papilas gustativas era simplemente delicioso. No se que me sucedió, pero me lance con glotonería a degustar ese manjar de dioses que salía sin cesar. Con mis dedos separe sus labios vaginales para tener una clara visión de su entrada y su clítoris, me relamí los labios y regrese a mi exsaustiva labor. Ella que anteriormente se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama, se dejo caer quedando boca arriba. Estiro el brazo y la primera almohada que encontró la puso sobre su boca, en un buen intento de silenciar sus gemidos que yo sabía iban en aumento. Su respiración cada vez se agitaba más y su cuerpo daba pequeños pero distanciados resaltos. No me aguante las ganas y metí dos dedos dentro de ella, la sentí contraerse ante esta acción. Luego volví a mi lado sodoma y tome entre mis dientes su clítoris mientras mis dedos entraban y salían muy rápido, ya con eso vi su cuerpo contraerse en un fuerte espasmo atrapando mis dedos y ella presionando muy fuerte la almohada contra su rostro. Saque mi cabeza de entre sus piernas, subí nuevamente a la cama para recostarme a su lado.

- estuvo bien? - pregunte tímidamente esperando por una respuesta que tardo algo en llegar ya que al parecer ella estaba regulando su respiración...

- estuvo excelente - me respondió en un susurro, botando todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, una vez quito la almohada de su rostro. Se acercó y nos brindamos un corto beso - de verdad nunca habías tenido relaciones con mujeres? Porque pareciera lo contrario. Escuche a mi mamá pasando por fuera de mi habitación y le indique a Luka que nos acostaramos, moví las cobijas y nos adentramos en la cama juntas.

Estuvimos calladas unos momentos hasta que ya no escuche mas ruidos en la casa, supuse que mi mamá se había ido a dormir...

- de verdad nunca he tenido relaciones con mujeres, pero... - me detuve, no creo que eso sea un tema del cual deba hablar con ella... Bueno ni con nadie. Sacudí mi cabeza - nada, nada.

- pero si has tenido relaciones con hombres - completo ella.

- hombres, no - resalte la "s" - solo con uno... en mas de una ocasión.

- mmm... Ya veo - fue su pensativa respuesta, manteniéndose unos momentos en silencio - y supongo que no fue muy agradable la experiencia, lo digo por tu forma de contarlo. Suspiré.

- realmente quieres saberlo? - pregunte soltando un suspiro nuevamente.

- solo si deseas contarlo - Luka se acomodo mejor en la cama juntando su cabeza con la mía y acaricio mi mejilla con sus dedos. Ese simple y sencillo acto provoco un vuelco en mi corazón. Me acerque mas a ella recostando la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo dejando mi cabeza descansando junto bajo su barbilla. Suspiré.

- ok, así lo saco de una buena vez de mi interior - dije ya resignada a que eso debe ser lo mejor para mi. Ella solo se mantuvo en silencio - verás, hace unos años conocí a un chico en mi escuela, él era muy simpático y amable. En ese entonces yo era la típica chica blanco de todas las burlas, era estudiosa y por lo mismo mis compañeras siempre buscaban la forma de insultarme, agredirme o ridiculizarme frente a otros. Cosa que lograban con gran facilidad. Yo era realmente torpe e insegura, y así fue por varios años, toda la preparatoria y en el ultimo año fue cuando lo conocí.

- ya veo - dijo en un tono muy bajo, mas para darme a entender que estaba atenta escuchandome, ya que por la oscuridad yo no la podía ver bien.

- el fue muy amable conmigo desde el principio, de hecho me defendió en variadas oportunidades del bulling - continúe con el relato de mis recuerdos - con todas esas acciones se fue ganando mi confianza y poco a poco mi cariño. Cuando ya habia pasado unos meses nos volvimos novios, yo esta muy enamorada de él, pero no tenia ni idea con la persona que realmente me estaba metiendo. Me detuve a respirar un momento. Con el pasar de los días el fue cambiando conmigo, cuando estábamos solos me trataba muy mal, frente a la gente el era el novio ideal. Por eso se me hacía imposible conversar el tema con alguien, ya que todos me decían lo suertuda que era de tener a un príncipe como él. Lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos. Y yo como tonta enamorada seguía ahí, pese a los malos tratos, pese a todo seguía ahí. Luka me abrazo brindandome protección, daba igual si la necesitaba o no en ese momento, pero se sintió muy tranquilizador. Un día que me tocaba el aseo del salón él espero a que salieran todos y fue ahí cuando comenzó a recriminarme que yo no lo quería, que no lo amaba, que era una pésima novia, que el hacía todo por mi y que yo prácticamente lo despreciaba. Como una tonta caí en su juego y terminé cediendo a sus deseos, en ese salón fue mi primera vez, brusca, dolorosa, humillante primera vez y así fueron todas las demás. Él hacía lo que quería conmigo, no había un gramo de amor en lo que me hacía, todo era puro y mero sexo para satisfacerlo a él.

- tranquila - susurró Luka al sentir que mis lágrimas aumentaban y mis palabras se entremezclaban con sollozos.

- y todo eso no fue lo peor - trague con dificultad - un día que llegue tarde me dejaron castigada fuera del salón y fue ahí que me entere que él solo había hecho todo eso para burlarse de mi, fue una apuesta con las chicas de mi curso, incluso el tenía grabaciones de las veces que habíamos tenido sexo y se las estaba pasando a una de ellas. Fue ahí cuando casi me quise matar. Estuve muy mal por varios meses, tiempo en el cual no asistí a clases y me en erre en mi habitación. Mi mamá y Gumi con mucha paciencia me ayudaron a salir del hoyo en el que yo misma me hundí. Fue un proceso muy lento, porque pese a todo yo solo conté una parte de esto, nunca les dije de las humillaciones sexuales, de las violaciones ni nada. Me sentía responsable de eso y fue así hasta que entre al MMA. Allí sensei me ayudo a sentirme segura de mi misma y a crecer como persona. Cuando volví a la escuela ya todos sabían lo que habia pasado, pero solo necesite darle una paliza a 2 tipos para que nadie nunca mas me volviera a molestar. Por lo mismo yo nunca me volví a enamorar, no creo en eso.

- pero y el chico de pelo azul? - pregunto.

- Kaito? No, el si era mi novio, pero nunca tuvimos una relación como tal a lo mucho un beso nada mas - le explique - por eso mi mamá me dice que me atreva a creer en que alguien si pueda llegar a amarme de verdad y no solo a usarme. Mi relación con él fue casi por insistencia por su parte.

- ya entiendo - beso mi cabeza - deberías hacerle caso a tu mamá, dicen que a veces tienen razón.

- por eso te dije que espero que lo que me dijiste sea cierto y no una mentira por calentura - reitere ya casi quedandome dormida.

- créeme que no lo es, yo si te quiero - fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer en las garras de Morfeo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber... quería que supieran un poco más de la historia de Miku... me demore unas horas más en subir porque Len (del team Ne Vocaloid) me tenía al teléfono para hacer sufrir mas a los lectores xDD

Respondiendo reviews!

UsuiTakumiSenpai: Bueno ahora creo que les di algo mas de acción entre Luka y Miku jajaja espero te haya gustado... y si, Luka planea fríamente todo. Espero no haberme pasado con el tiempo de espera :)

Akuma White: no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda? xDD pues ya ves, estoy vivito y escribiendo :3

23: espero no haber tardado tanto y que la historia avanze bien para ti n_n

Noa: bueno ya esta, y con dedicatoria asi que derrumba esa torre! xDD

AnTokubetsu: si que te tardas en comentar xDD, pero gracias por hacerlo, bien sabes que es importante para un escritor jajajaja. Mi perversión y sensualidad matan la diabetes provocada por fanfics dulzones... y tienes que contarme que pasara con tu ropa interior luego de terminar de leer este capítulo jajajaja

FandeNael-sempai: creo que Miku se acerco bastante a Luka en este capítulo jajaja... gracias por leer!

Kurumi: no, el lemmon venía acá jajaja... y el próximo se viene mucho mejor :3

MegurineChikane: aquí esta la contiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jejejeje espero te haya gustado

Guest: ojala te haya gustado!

maky: espero te haya gustado la continuación y que el final, que se viene pronto te guste aun mas n_n

erika: Ojala haya sido de tu agrado la continuación n_n

ok entonces ya estamos! Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! ... se viene la pelea más esperada!


End file.
